What We Seek Isn't Always What We Find
by charis2770
Summary: This story is basically an AU only in that is branches off from the canon storyline in an interesting direction. The manga's events aren't changed. What would happen if Akihito and Asami could be honest about their attraction to the lovely and difficult Liu Feilong? And what would happen if they could convince him (painfully) to be honest too?
1. Chapter 1

"Have you ever considered becoming nocturnal?" he quips as he watches his lover slide with his characteristic panther-like grace into his seat at the dining table to partake of the meal Akihito has laid out for him. Rather typically, it is well after midnight and Asami has only just arrived home from work. Work, thinks Akihito darkly, if that's what you even call whatever it is that he does. He's stopped trying to find out. Mostly. Stopped trying to pretend his presence here in the luxury penthouse is only temporary. Mostly.

Asami picks up his chopsticks and looks at him out of the corners of his amber eyes, one eyebrow cocked in amusement, his lip quirking a little.

"What," he says in his rich voice, " and miss the pleasure of helping you deal with your morning erections?"

Akihito blushes to the roots of his hair and glares at the billionaire, who is now sedately eating rice and mixed vegetables and fish as though he hasn't just said something outrageous.

"I…you…I'm not the one who…YOU get them too," he stammers, which only serves to irritate him further, because he's pretty sure he's never going to be able to come up with a single witty rejoinder to one of Asami's jabs, not if he lives to be a hundred years old. Which, by the way, he actually has sworn to do since that's how old Asami says he's going to have to be in order to successfully subdue his lover and Akihito has sworn to see the day no matter how long that means he has to cling to life. The fact that this'll make Asami about a hundred and ten is irrelevant. Asami's probably not going to age at all, the bastard.

"What an interesting expression," muses the older man. "What are you thinking about so hard, Takaba?"

"Better handcuffs," growls Akihito darkly, and then wishes his balls didn't clench at the warm, rich sound of Asami's low chuckle, the one that speaks of dark desires and the futility of resistance.

"I would let you borrow mine," he purrs, "for a price."

"I'm pretty sure I couldn't afford it," grumbles Akihito. "Now shut up and eat your dinner."

"It's very good," smiles Asami, giving in to the change of subject, which is unlike him. "Thank you, Akihito."

"You're welcome," he says, not really very grudgingly, because Asami doesn't pay compliments he doesn't mean. "How was your day, anyway?"

"Fairly productive," says Asami casually, finishing the last bite of his meal and pushing his chair back from the table. He puts his dishes in the sink, rinsing them himself and ignoring for the thousandth time Akihito's protest that he doesn't have to do it. Asami is a tidy person, and though he argues, Takaba appreciates that he also is careful not to treat his young lover like his house slave. Love slave, perhaps, but not his servant. The meals and some housework are just so that Takaba feels that he contributes, and is not Ryuichi's kept boy. They are both aware of this, though neither of them says it out loud. Asami goes to the living room, gracefully slouching his long form into one of the deep leather chairs, lighting a dunhill and looking out the glass at the Tokyo skyline. He holds out a hand to Akihito, who is feeling mollified by the dinner compliment and comes to Asami's hand without the usual fuss. Asami tugs gently at his wrist and he topples into the older man's lap, where he lays his head on Asami's shoulder and waits for him to finish his smoke, while Asami's free hand traces circles around the little bumps of Takaba's spine.

"I had a phone call today," says Asami casually.

"Oh? From whom?" asks Akihito curiously, because Asami doesn't talk to him about his work very often, not in any detail.

"From Feilong," says Asami softly. Akihito tenses a little at the mention of the Chinese tong leader's name. Liu Feilong's is a name fraught with tensions and ramifications and unresolved emotions so convoluted it makes his head hurt.

"What did he want?" mutters Akihito into Asami's shoulder. The hand on his back strokes down his spine in a long, reassuring glide.

"He's coming to town on business in a few days," says Asami casually, ignoring his lover's tension. "He says he has something he wishes to discuss with me."

"Oh," says Akihito in a small voice.

"Aki," says Asami softly, pressing his lips to the boy's throat so that his words vibrate against skin and Takaba shivers. "I want to talk to you about something, and I want to ask you to be honest with me."

It sounds a lot like Asami is actually ASKING, which is so patently bizarre that Akihito agrees without thinking about it too much.

"I need you to know….no," he pauses, think for a moment, then continues, and his behavior is still very strange, "I need you to _believe_ that I'm not going to be angry, whatever your answer is. Akihito…it is important to me, to know the truth of what you feel. It…is not an easy question."

Takaba frowns. Asami hardly ever asks; he demands, or takes, or forces. He's pretty sure the question has to do with Feilong, and wonders if at long last Asami is about to demand to know what happened between Akihito and the Chinese while he was being held in Hong Kong. He doesn't want to talk to Asami about it, because some of it is entirely too strange, but he supposes it is his lover's right to ask.

"I….yes, Asami. I'll try."

"Takaba….are you attracted to Feilong?"

Akihito's brain grinds to a screeching halt at the utterly unexpected question, and for several long seconds, words of denial bubble into his throat demanding to be spoken, insisting that he tell Asami what the man surely wants to hear, that he loudly deny the absurdity of any such thing, but his thoughts fill with images of Feilong's cock in his mouth, sliding down his throat, and the deep ache of Asami slamming cruelly into his ass from behind and he shivers a little.

"Yes," he whispers, because Asami has asked for, and not demanded, the truth. He tenses, waiting for the accusations, the recriminations to begin, or for Asami to decide to prove once again his ownership of Akihito's body. Instead, the lips against his throat curve into a smile. This startles Akihito into asking a question of his own.

"A…Asami?"

"Hm?"

"Are YOU?"

"Do you know anything at all about the circumstances of my first meetings with Feilong?" asks Asami, which is not an answer, and yet Takaba doesn't get the feeling he's avoiding the question.

"A little," he admits. "Though I'm not sure how much of it is true."

"Hm. Well, if it came from Feilong's lips, it's colored with the pain of what he thought he saw, what he chose to believe at the time, but I suppose that's not what is important right now," muses Asami. "We were very nearly lovers," he confesses softly. "Would have been, had not his brother laid a terrible trap for him before it could happen."

"Did you want to?" asks Akihito curiously, fascinated at the thought of an Asami younger than he is now, and Feilong younger still, for he's certain Asami is older than Feilong by at least a few years.

"Oh yes," whispers Asami. "I wanted to. So did he."

"That would have been an interesting struggle for dominance," chuckles the young man, imagining the two men like great hunting cats circling one another and spitting and swiping at each other trying to decide who would be in charge.

"Hm," muses the billionaire, his voice like dark silk, "no…I don't believe it would have been a struggle at all…."

Akihito feels his cock start to stir inside his jeans, thickening as he thinks of the two of them together, startling him, for he is very jealous of Asami's other lovers despite his protests to the contrary. Not that Asami has others anymore, but he has had in the past, and many. Until this moment, Akihito has wanted to disembowel every one of them with a dull, rusty spoon. Oh, until now. From the tone in Asami's voice, it would not have been he who submitted to Feilong's advances. Takaba gasps a little, and Asami chuckles, his hand sliding around to palm the boy's growing erection

"So to answer your question, sweet Aki," whispers Asami, pressing the flat of his hand rhythmically against Takaba's now fully roused cock, "Oh yes. Yes, I am attracted to Feilong."

"Hngh," whimpers Akihito, arching against his lover's hand. "Why….why are you asking…an…anyway? What….what difference does it make? Ungh, Asami, stop it, I'm gonna come if you don't."

"Oh, you're going to come," Asami assures him, though he withdraws his hand and Akihito whimpers a bit at the loss of friction. "Soon. As to why I am asking, my cute Takaba, I would like to know what YOU would like to do about it."

"I….what?" The question is so startling that Takaba is flabbergasted. Asami puts his hands on the young photographer's hips and urges him to turn around until he's straddling Asami's lap, and Takaba becomes aware that they are both hard.

"Tell me, Aki," purrs Asami, pressing his mouth once again to the boy's throat, his hands sliding under his shirt and down the back of Akihito's jeans, a fingertip toying with the top of his crease, "what shall we do with this mutual attraction we feel for our difficult Chinese friend? He has been most exceptionally naughty towards my property, has he not?"

Akihito is too transported by the words spilling from Asami's lips to even put up a token protest at being called property.

"I…," he gasps, grinding himself against Asami's hardness, "You….are you serious?"

"Mm," agrees Asami, pressing up against Takaba. "Oh yes. Do you not agree he should be punished…severely…for what he did to you?"

"Hng," pants Akihito, tugging on Asami's hair, which the older man allows with only a very faint growl of warning, pulling his head back to kiss him hungrily, his body suddenly on fire with what his lover is saying. His desire for vengeance against Liu Feilong had been subsumed by his pity for the lonely man during his enforced stay with him, but it rages back to life now at Asami's words. "Yessss," he hisses. "But how?"

"Oh, I have thoughts," mutters Asami against Akihito's mouth, "but you were the injured party, my good boy, and I would hear what sort of punishment you would devise. Tell me what you think, and then we can work out the…intimate details…together."

Akihito shoves Asami's vest off his shoulders and goes to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. It is bespoke, from Milan, and the fabric is like silk under his fingers, even though it is not. Asami grins wolfishly and pulls Akihito's t-shirt over his head at a pause in the actions.

"Ohh," sighs Akihito deliciously when Asami dips his head to swirl his tongue around one of the boy's small pink nipples. He rocks against his lover and nods approvingly when Asami's clever hands thumb open the top button of his jeans and tug at the zipper. Bit by bit they divest one another of clothing as Takaba begins to speak. "What if," he muses, gasping a little when a thumb slides over the wet tip of his cock, "what if you tell him I…ohhhh….I won't stop….ungh…talking about him, about that time at….oh!...At the hot springs…"

"Hm," muses Asami, shoving the jeans down Akihito's hips and lifting the boy with one arm to pull them off AND to open his pressed slacks and free his thick cock, and how is it even fair that the man can be this fucking good at this? "Go on, your thoughts have merit." Takaba's response, however, is prevented by the fact that Asami shoves two fingers into his panting mouth even as he tells him to go on, muttering "suck," as he does so. Akihito glares at Asami while obediently coating the fingers with slick saliva. When they are removed, he pouts a little.

"How am I supposed to go on with your fingers in my…..AHH…."

"My fingers in your what?" asks Asami innocently, as he presses one of them into Akihito's tight pucker. Akihito squirms and groans. "Tell me, Aki," he urges, "tell me what you'd have us do to our bad Feilong."

"Tell him," gasps Aki, pressing himself down onto Asami's finger, which is joined quicky by the other one, "ohh…tell him I won't stop talking about it. He…Ah…Asami…oh, feels good…he'll believe you."

"I rather think you're right," agrees Asami with a smile. "His arrogance will demand that he believe it."

"Unn…yeah, that's what I mean…ohh Asami…put it….put it in me, please…I want you to….he…he'll believe it. Specially if you…" Akihito's words are strangled by a guttural moan as Asami grants his whispered plea and presses the head of his fat cock, slick with precome, against Takaba's loosened hole, easing past his clenching ring gently. Asami is not often gentle, but he is tonight, and there is no pain, only a faint burn at the stretch which is completely overwhelmed by the intense pleasure of being sweetly filled by his lover's wonderful heavy cock.

"Go on," urges Asami, arching his hips to fuck slowly up into Akihito's hungry little hole. "Tell me what you want, Aki."

"Specially if you tell him you want to watch him….ngh…fuck me."

"I like the way you're thinking," purrs Asami darkly, pressing harder, the head of his cock finding Akihito's sweet spot. Aki cries out and clenches hard around Asami, who sucks in his breath through his nose. "Don't stop talking," he warns. "Tell me, Aki. Tell me how you want him punished, and I'll come in your tight little ass when you're done." Akihito whines and moans and writhes, but he finds his voice.

"Bring him here," he whimpers. "Set it up li…ohh Asami…like a s…seduction scene from the big r..romance movies."

"Such a clever boy," breathes Asami, his fingers closing around Akihito's quivering cock.

"L…let him do it…"

"Let him?' gasps Asami. "You mean let him fuck you, my pretty pet? Let him lay you down on OUR bed and push his cock into your tight hole? Is that what you want?"

Akihito doesn't know if he's on dangerous ground or not, but it's too late to back down now.

"Yes," he cries, squirming as Asami fucks up into his hole a little harder. "Yes…Asami…it made you _hard_ when I s…sucked his cock… you _liked_ it. Let him. Wa…watch him f…fucking me. Ohh. Ah. Then…hungh….then when he's….when he's lost in it, when he's….not looking…at you…"

"Mm," growls Asami. "Oh Aki, I think I like where you are going with this. Tell me."

"Asami," whines Akihito, "I'm gonna come."

"Tell me," snarls Asami, "then come."

"When…oh, oh, oh…when he's not looking…Asami…sneak up behind him and…ahh…take him. Oh please!"

"Take him?"

"Take him, fuck him, fuck us both, make it hurt him, Asami, fuck him _hard_ and it'll…AH, AH, oh now, please now….it'll fuck him into me…I want…oh, oh…I want you…Asami…make him _scream!"_

And Akihito throws back his head and shouts as he comes all over Asami's hand and their bellies and Asami snarls and fills the boy's hole with his spunk, hissing through his teeth as his pleasure takes him. They shudder and lean against each other, gasping.

"You devious little brat," muses Asami admiringly after a few minutes. "I wouldn't have thought you had it in you. I _am_ impressed."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad?" asks Asami in amazement, pulling his head back to look into Akihito's eyes. His heavy-lidded amber gaze is smug and pleased. "I'm practically still hard for you, Aki. I couldn't have come up with a better plan myself. I'd been trying to think of a plan that didn't further victimize you, and you come up with THIS. It's magnificent, Aki."

"Do you think you can make him cry, Asami?" whispers Akihito curiously, wondering a little where his sympathy for Feilong has gone all of a sudden, but terribly fascinated by the mental image of looking back over his shoulder to where Feilong is held between them, his cock buried in Takaba's ass, his lovely black eyes shining with tears, his pretty mouth swollen as he bites his lip against whimpers and cries, trembling and shivering as Asami forces the gangster's tight, virgin ass open wide with his intimidatingly large cock.

"I," promises Asami fervently, "am certainly going to try."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Although their plan for revenge is both arousing and perfectly appropriate in both their minds, it turns out there's a lot more planning and negotiation between them that has to go into its execution than Akihito would have thought. Everything Asami does seems so ruthlessly effortless and smooth that he's never really considered the sheer work involved in making things LOOK so. Asami, as it turns out, is surprisingly solicitous of his feelings on this matter and surprisingly insistent on making sure Takaba is okay with each and every step of the process. After Asami comes home with an absurdly long checklist of things like what both of them should wear and what foods they should prepare and the music he will select on his surround sound system and what scent the candles in the bedroom will be, Takaba informs him with a little bit of frustration that he REALLY doesn't need to be in on EVERY detail of the seduction.

"I won't let him hurt you again," says Asami stubbornly. Takaba grins at him, delighted and touched and irritated all at the same time.

"I'm glad," he says softly, and takes Asami's hand, pressing a kiss to the open palms, which pulls a sound from deep within Asami's chest that Aki likes, so he does it again. "But Asami, I don't think Feilong is going to hurt me with sushi….or gyoza…or…or….candles!"

Asami raises an eyebrow and looks at Akihito appraisingly.

"I don't know, Takaba-kun," he drawls in a low rumble, "I could hurt you rather a lot with a candle…"

Akihito swallows the hot clench of lust in his throat at what his imagination supplies his brain with at this statement.

"You're a very annoying person," he says as primly as he can, "and you know what I mean."

"Mm," agrees Asami, reaching out to grab a handful of Takaba's shirt with his lightning reflexes, hauling the boy against his body too quickly for him to realize what's happening. "Come here."

Negotiations fall apart at this point, and they mutually decide on a temporary suspension of the planning session. There are more pressing concerns. Skin and teeth and tongues, the slide of fingers and lips, soft gasps and throaty growls and _yes_ and _harder_ and_ more._

In the end they are both happy with the plan they map out, somewhat more carefully than Takaba would have done and somewhat less meticulous than Asami would, but the small compromises satisfy them both, and Feilong has arrived in Tokyo.

Akihito does not see him for the first two days of his visit, although Asami keeps him apprised of their business dealings, which is a little surprising. Feilong, as it turns out, really _does_ have a business venture to discuss with Asami, which involves them becoming more allies than rivals, a startling turn of events to Asami, though he does not give much outward sign of his surprise. Takaba recognizes it in the bemused tone of his voice while he tells Aki of the contracts for shipping and exchange rates and leasings of properties and investments and so on.

"There's something I want to ask, Asami," confesses Takaba on the second night of Feilong's stay in Japan.

"What is it," asks Asami absently. He's going over a contract. His hair falls carelessly over his forehead and he frowns a little in concentration.

"I…" Akihito bites his lip and eyes Asami anxiously, because what he wants to say might make Asami angry, which isn't his intention, but he's been thinking kind of hard and it's just bothering him too much not to bring it up. Asami hears the nerves in his voice and lays the portfolio down on the coffee table, turning his full attention to his lover.

"What is it, Takaba?"

"I'm sorry, Asami, don't be angry with me, but I…"

"Can you not go through with it, Aki? It's all right if you can't. I'd do a lot more to keep you safe than give up a night of revenge, no matter how appealing it is."

"What? Oh, no, that isn't it. Or…not exactly. I just…"

"Really, Aki, there are these things called words and they come out of your mouth in a certain order which conveys thoughts and meanings to other people."

"Asshole," mutters Takaba, and Asami smirks at him. "What I WANT to SAY, even though you're the most annoying person in the entire world sometimes…is….Asami…I want to give him a chance."

"You want to what?" One perfect dark eyebrow arches curiously.

"Ugh, talking to you is ridiculous!" cries Akihito. Asami leans forward and kisses him, hard and deep and thoroughly. When he pulls back they are both breathing a little harder.

"There," murmurs Asami, "does that help you focus?"

"Right, of course," mutters Aki, "which is to say NOT AT ALL. Stop doing that." He takes a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about China, Asami, but I need to try to explain something." He hates that his voice sounds a little whiny. Asami leans back and looks at him.

"All right. I won't ask questions, Takaba. Say what you want to say. You don't have to tell me anything you're not ready to."

"Feilong…he asked….he asked me to stay with him," mutters Aki, staring at his hands.

"And?" says Asami patiently.

"I think….then….that he wanted me to think you weren't coming. I…the thing is, after that he…well, he was nicer. Maybe he was manipulating me, but I…I couldn't give him what he asked for. I was waiting for _you,_ and even if I'd said yes, and you really hadn't come….I think part of me would have kept on waiting for you. He…he didn't like that. But it didn't make him angry, not by point."

"You feel sorry for him," says Asami, raising both eyebrows.

"No. Yes. I don't know!"

Asami's lips twitch and he leans back further in his chair, looking at the ceiling.

"Don't sound so frustrated that your answer is all three, Takaba," he says in a bemused voice. "I've felt exactly the same way about Feilong for years. I can never decide whether I want to cuddle him or shoot him or spank him."

"Can I vote for the third one?" murmurs Akihito, and then blushes deeply when he realizes he's said it out loud and Asami is laughing. It's not his taunting laugh though, it's the delighted one.

"Would you like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe," says Akihito a little sullenly. He peeks at Asami through his bangs and turns even redder. "Yes."

"How marvelous. I'll keep it in mind. Now, please do tell me what your point is because I'm feeling rather inclined to spank _you_ pretty soon, and you're probably going to want to be finished talking by then."

"Asami," whines Akihito.

"You want something?"

"Well duh, I want you to not….do that."

"Do what?" purrs Asami, leaning forwards again. Takaba glares at him.

"S…spank me," he grumbles.

"I know you don't want me to. That's what makes it irresistible," smiles Asami, and Takaba grits his teeth.

"You're really horrible."

"You're really cute when you're mad," muses Asami. "And you're doing a terrible job getting to the point, Aki. Perhaps a little motivation?"

Before Takaba realizes what's happening, he finds himself flipped effortlessly facedown over Asami's lap, staring at the floor, with Asami reaching deftly under his hips to pop open the button on his jeans, and they are tugged down his hips to his thighs, and where he had been trying to have a serious conversation with his lover, he now finds himself with his bare ass in the air while Asami rolls up his sleeve and prepares to spank him like a little boy. He struggles and yells and curses, and the only thing he manages to accomplish is to irritate Asami enough that the first half-dozen open handed spanks on his naked flesh really hurt. He yelps and squirms, but quits cursing. Asami ignores his writhing and the sounds he's making, and spanks him soundly for about five minutes, his strong, hard hand stinging and hurting on reddened skin, slapping Takaba's cheeks hard and steadily until the boy is gasping and whimpering and squirming and trying really hard not to pay attention to Asami's erection pressing into his belly where he rides his lover's thighs. He is red-faced and breathless and crying just a little bit when Asami stops to stroke the tips of his fingers across hot skin, dipping between Aki's cheeks to brush his hole a little.

"Now," says Asami, his voice rough with desire, his hand riding the curve of Akihito's ass while he rubs gently. "You will explain what you mean by giving Feilong a chance, and you will stop beating around the bush like you've got something to be afraid of. You're mine, Aki. I may not make it easy, and sometimes it's outright painful, but your devotion isn't in question. Not now, and not tomorrow night when our guest is scheduled to arrive here." Despite the fact that Asami punctuates this with a few sharp slaps, it helps Takaba not to be afraid. He whines, but he finds the words for what he's trying to say.

"I want to ask him why he asked me to stay with him," he confesses softly.

"Why?" asks Asami curiously.

"Well, I've thought about it a lot. What I think is that he's going to lie, and that then I'll know he deserves it. Deserves…what you….no, what WE are going to do to him."

"And if he says he fell for you while he held you captive?" asks Asami. His hand isn't on Aki's backside, though Aki imagines it's poised in the air above it, ready to strike if he gives his lover even a tiny reason.

"Then he's lying, Asami. I can think of a lot of excuses he might try to pass off as valid. That he cares about me…"

"He does, you know." points out Asami practically. Takaba frowns over his shoulder at his lover's smug face.

"Stop it, you're not funny. Feilong came to like me, and in the end he helped you get me back. But don't you sit there and condescend to me and tell me it's because he loves me, because that's just stupid."

"Why is it stupid?" asks Asami curiously, sounding like he's really interested in the answer. "Do you think you are not worthy of being loved?" The frown line between his eyebrows is deep now and his demon poet's mouth is set in a thin, displeased line.

"It's stupid because I was just a….a….stolen connection to someone else. YOU, Asami. He took me to get back at you. He…he r…raped me to hurt you, to find out if it would hurt you. When he found out what you'd do to get me back, he tried to…to win me…because it would be a huge feather in his cap for him if he did that. Yes, Liu Feilong grew to like me as a person and I stopped hating him along the way somewhere, but he was ALWAYS using me to get to you! When he couldn't bring himself to kill me, he had me kidnapped because I seemed to matter to you. It was always about you, Asami. Every bit of it."

"I know," murmurs Asami thoughtfully. "I just wasn't aware YOU did. That's pretty astute, Takaba-san."

The honorific is a startling addition to his name, and he can't help the warm flush of pleasure in his body at the words.

"Then what IS the right answer?" Asami continues.

"That he hoped to win me away from you, not with force, but with feelings, because it would hurt you more. Because he loves you still. I think he thought it would help him win. That if he won the game against you, it might free him of you. That it would….matter to you. Hurt you."

"It would have. It did," says Asami softly, and there is a tiny sliver of the pain and loss in Asami's eyes that he's seen only one other time. On the night Takaba was shot aboard the cruise ship and Asami had come at last, and Akihito had opened his eyes to that expression on Asami's face as he knelt over Aki on the deck, not knowing for a few moments how badly he was hurt. "So then, you wish to ask him why he asked you to stay with him, and if he admits that he did it to try to steal you away from me because he hoped to hurt me, because he cares for me and is too emotionally crippled to say so instead of acting like a spoiled little boy? If he admits it, Takaba, what then?"

"Then we still take him, Asami, but…don't…"

"Don't make it punishment," murmurs Asami.

"Yes," says Akihito, grateful that Asami understands what he means.

"Very well, Akihito, I will grant you this request." With these words, his fingers slip between Takaba's cheeks again, and this time they are slippery and cool and Takaba wonders where in the hell the man got the lube because he hasn't heard or felt him reach for any. He probably just materialized it. Not that there are complaints. Oh. He whimpers as little when two long fingers nudge into his hole and then sink deeply into his body, the sudden intrusion stinging a bit. Asami makes a pleased sound in his throat and then Akihito yelps in pain when his lover's hard hand smacks sharply against his bare ass.

"Asami," he whines, writhing. The fingers scissor apart and the whine rises in pitch.

"What?" asks Asami pleasantly, spanking him again. Akihito's mouth opens to curse and rail at his rude lover, but he pauses, considering. He may be hard headed and he may not think very often before he acts, but he is capable of learning, and even if Asami is inscrutable and difficult to read, there are certain things Takaba has learned about the man. So instead of hiding the pain he feels in bluster and anger, he takes a chance, acting on a hunch, and lets it show in his voice.

"Ah…Asami…please…oh please…_please_ don't spank me anymore," he whimpers softly, his voice thick with tears. Asami freezes, the fingers inside Akihito's body releasing their painful stretch, the hand on his ass not lifting to strike again.

"Akihito," murmurs the yakuza, whose voice has suddenly gone deep and rough like raw silk and yet also sounds immensely surprised. Akihito is very glad he's staring at the floor right now because if Asami could see the triumphant grin that spreads across his face, this scenario would probably take a very dramatic turn for the worse. The voice in his head tells him it isn't a contest, and that he'd probably have learned how generous Asami can be with his body and his appreciation a long time ago if he'd only been willing to give the man a little bit now and then, rather than fighting him tooth and nail on every damn thing. He reminds the voice that Asami has been telling him from the first brutal fuck that he loves it when Akihito fights him. The voice subsides, but in his gut he thinks it's probably got a point. Nevermind. Asami's response to him right now is thrilling.

"PLEASE, Asami," begs Takaba. He suddenly finds that when they're playing, it costs him nothing at all to beg. How interesting. His pride is nowhere in sight.

"You would beg me?" questions Asami. The fingers move again, but they are gentle now, pumping slowly, twisting carefully and deliciously inside the boy's upthrust ass. He moans and wriggles a little.

"Yes," he sniffles, "because it hurts."

"Fuck," whispers Asami, which he hardly ever says, and the filth coming from his mouth makes Akihito moan again. "Aki….beg me some more. I'm not going to stop yet, but I promise, just a little more. Give me this, my cute Takaba, beg me for mercy just a little more, and I will make you feel so good as a reward that you'll think you'll pass out from the pleasure." Aki mewls through his nose in feeble protest, but in reality, Asami is only hurting him a little, and the tears and cries are…he thinks…because it makes him feel exposed and vulnerable and like a small boy, not because he cannot bear the pain. His cock is hard as he squirms on Asami's lap, and he grabs Asami's ankle to brace himself and arches up into the punishing hand.

"Please," he breathes. Asami growls and spanks him again, a little harder now, and Takaba's cries are not feigned, because oh it stings, and he's quite sore. "Oww," he sobs, "it hurts, Asami! Please stop, I'll be good! Ow, ow, no please, no! Asami PLEASE don't…OH…please don't spank me! Ohhh it hurts, it hurts, Asami! PLEASE!"

Asami's rather startlingly ambidextrous sometimes, and the fingers in Takaba's squirming ass stroke and press and stretch carefully, caressingly, so that between the yelps of pain are cries of unbearable pleasure. Asami fingers him lingeringly, slowly, deeply, the care and tenderness of his motions in direct contrast to the sharp sting of his palm against Takaba's cherry red bottom.

"Such a good boy," whispers Asami at last, and stops spanking. Aki whimpers and sniffles, and then cries out in surprise when he finds himself hauled upright and onto Asami's lap facing him. The deep amber eyes drink in his flushed cheeks and quivering chin. "Thank you, Aki," he murmurs, and leans forward to lick the few tears from Takaba's cheeks. He stands up then, yanking Akihito's pants the rest of the way off and stripping his shirt too. Aki busily goes to work on the little pearl colored buttons of Asami's shirt while Asami carries him, holding Akihito by his thighs, pressed tight against the older man's body, and strides through the penthouse to the bedroom. Rather than toss the boy down and fall upon him, Asami sits on the bed with Takaba on his lap, laying back slowly and arranging the boy so he's straddling Asami's hips. His fingers stroke softly over Takaba's thighs, ticking little at the crease where leg meets pelvis. His tiger eyes are hooded, pleased and terribly, terribly aroused. Takaba is almost breathless at the look on Asami's face.

"Come here," breathes the older man, tugging at Aki's hip bones. "I want to taste you."

Obediently, because when Asami looks like _that,_ gazing at him from under his black eyelashes like he hasn't eaten in weeks and Takaba is a feast, like Asami is addicted to chocolate and Takaba is the finest Swiss import, it is quite simply impossible not to do exactly what the man wants. Not that he's sorry for it when he kneels above his lover's face, the broad shoulders forcing his legs wide, staring raptly at Asami, who slowly and purposefully sucks Akihito's cock into his mouth and to the back of his throat like he does it every day. The photographer cries out helplessly when the pleasure almost swamps him. Asami pauses between licks and sucks and wet heat that rolls Akihito's eyes back into his head to whisper to him.

"Such a good boy," he purrs, and licks a long slow stripe up the underside of the younger man's cock. "Tell me what you want, Aki." The clever tongue darts at the slit of his erection, lapping up precome. "Do you want to come in my mouth?" Akihito groans when Asami swallows him down again. "Do you want my fingers inside you?" Aki nods wordlessly and yelps out Asami's name helplessly when the dark chuckle vibrates against his shaft. He whimpers when Asami's hands cup his stinging cheeks and pull them apart. The cool air of the bedroom on his asshole compared to the throbbing heat makes him shiver. Asami's fingers curl towards his little pucker and he writhes, panting. He can only bear about a minute of it, of having Asami's undivided attention paid to his aching cock and his quivering hole at the same time, the fingers lazily pressing in and opening him.

"Ah….Asami," he gasps.

"Hmm?" says Asami interrogatively, because his mouth is full and FUCK that's….just fuck.

"I want….I want…oh fuck me, I want to come like that, Asami!"

The hum of pleasure around his dick is almost his undoing. Asami removes his mouth from Takaba's cock and eases him back a little so that he's sitting on Asami's chest and the yakuza is gazing up at him with a smile playing at his reddened, swollen lips and he is so achingly beautiful that Aki almost cannot bear it.

"How do you want me to fuck you, Aki?" he whispers.

"I…I don't….any way you want, just DO it!"

Asami chuckles again.

"This is your reward for being a good boy, Takaba," he says softly. "I know I'm aching to push my cock into your tight little ass from behind so I can feel your hot, spanked backside against my body with every thrust, but you get to choose. What will it be, my sweet pet? Will you ride my cock and set your own pace? Will I hold you above me and drive up into you until you come undone? Say what you will have, and it is yours."

Takaba's brain goes momentarily offline while Asami talks this way. He closes his eyes and shudders, fighting his body's embarrassing impuse to come, untouched, at these delicious words. Then he opens them and stares down at Asami, who waits patiently for him to answer, rather than surging up and taking him as is his usual tactic. In the end, Akihito decides exactly how he wants to be rewarded.

"What you said," he pants, squirming off Asami to lie down on his stomach, arching his back. "I want what you want. Asami…now, do it now, I need to come, hurry, do it hard, fuck me. Just…fuck me." The flash in his lover's eyes is nearly terrifying in its ferocity. Takaba howls when Asami swarms over him and sinks his thick cock balls-deep with one snarling thrust. The sudden stretch is intense, but he has been well-prepared and the pain is fleeting. If he's honest, it heightens every sensation, sensitizing his insides with sparks of heat. He likes it, if he's honest, and how can he not be, with Asami fucking into him like he's going to force his way through Akihito and out the other side and Akihito's every nerve standing up and shrieking for more, his cock jerking with every thrust, balls drawing tight and pleasure pooling at the base of his spine, not even needing Asami's hand on him, knowing he's going to come any second.

"Your punished ass feels so _fucking_ good, Aki," growls Asami in his ear. "Do you think it was a bit soon in the game to reveal your hand, begging for mercy to get me to stop? Hmm? Because Takaba…?"

"Hungh?" whines Akihito.

"You're going to be doing it so much more now, you foolish boy. Next time perhaps I'll spank you with my belt. And the next time, the whip. And the crop. And the rice paddle in the kitchen. And a bamboo switch. And…"

Asami punctuates each sentence with a deep thrust. When he runs out of implements to list (and this takes him a really disturbingly long time and Takaba is never going to be able to cook in that kitchen again without squirming because apparently everything in it can be used to punish him) he leans in and sets his teeth gently to the place where Aki's neck and shoulder meet. Through his teeth he snarls,

"Play me again, you adorable little brat, and I'll find out how hard you beg when you mean it."

And he bites down, and Akihito shouts helplessly and comes and comes and comes, wringing Asami's orgasm from him with the helpless clenching of his hole around the heavy cock inside him.

"You're a terrible person," he pouts a little later, after Asami has rolled them over and rearranged Takaba to his liking so that the boy lies draped over the older man's body like a blanket, the long fingers tracing idle circles on his sore bottom.

"I am," agrees Asami with a smirk.

"Why'd you put me through that, let me think I figured something out with you for once? You're mean."

Asami lifts his head off the pillow to narrow his eyes at Akihito.

"Well, you were having so much fun…"

"Jerk!"

Asami laughs, and effortlessly grabs Aki's wrist when he draws back to slap at the smug man underneath him.

"No, Akihito, listen to me. That you did think to do that…to beg me for mercy because you knew I'd like it…just because I knew what you were doing does not lessen what happened. I am not sure I have ever been more aroused by you, and you earned every moment of pleasure I gave you because of it. I do thank you, and I mean that. I can admit to you that being given what I wanted rather than having to take it was…really quite stimulating. Just don't make a habit of it. I'd only have to punish you more if you start to make things too easy for me."

"Asshole," gripes Takaba, and though he is smiling when he says it, he finds out rather sooner than he would have liked that Asami had been going VERY easy on him with the first spanking.


	3. Chapter 3

One thing Takaba hasn't taken into account is that the next day he has more than twelve hours to kill before Asami brings Feilong home with him. He cleans the penthouse until every surface shines, carefully dusting and polishing each heirloom and work of art. Since it was done by Asami's cleaning service yesterday, this takes him about 20 minutes. He takes a long bath and scrubs every inch of his skin with a satisfactory substitute he has found for the tomato scrub. It's actually superior, because he doesn't smell like a salad when he's done, or a bloody mary, or a pizza. It's called sugar scrub, and it's actually edible, mixed with citrus and ginger and lavender. His skin feels like silk when he's finished. Feilong is going to love it. He has always had a thing for Takaba's fine, smooth skin. He changes the sheets on the bed, even though they have been slept in exactly once and they had fucked on top of the comforter (which has also been changed). Then he fiddles with the sound system. Tries to watch television. Goes to the gym and works out and takes another bath.

His phone rings a little after lunch. It's Asami.

"How are you, Takaba?" he asks casually, but he's not even bothering to hid the gentle tone of his voice, and Akihito sighs in relief that Asami has figured out that he'd be feeling antsy today.

"I don't know what to do," he confesses, and hopes he isn't whining.

"It did occur to me that it wasn't terribly fair that I have a full day of work to occupy me, a great deal of it involving business with Feilong who I must confess I am truly enjoying tormenting…and you must wait all day there in the house alone. I'm sorry. I should have found something for you to do to occupy yourself."

"Can you talk to me for a little while?" Aki asks cautiously. He hates the thought of being too needy.

"Of course. I am not meeting Feilong for another hour."

"You said tormenting him….what did you mean?"

Asami chuckles.

"As you predicted, our pretty prey has fallen for the bait wholeheartedly. He's thrilled with the idea that I'm not enough for you. That you haven't been able to forget him."

"Asami," says Akihito uncomfortably.

"Relax," scoffs Asami. "Not being able to forget him isn't the same thing as feeling like I'm not enough for you, Aki. He is, after all, fairly unforgettable."

"Not enough?" grumbles Takaba, because after all, it won't do to let things go to Asami's head, "you're too much."

"You love it when I'm too much," whispers Asami over the phone, his voice dark with sin. "You come so helplessly when I take you too hard. You come while you're crying because it _hurts_ your tight, sweet little hole." Takaba intends to stifle the whimper but isn't entirely successful.

"Stop," he whines, and Asami does, which is a little surprising. He returns to the original subject.

"I'm letting him gloat a bit," he says, humor in his voice, but there's some anger too. Asami is very angry with Feilong, despite being conflicted about the other things he feels for the other gangster. "Acting annoyed and irritated, perhaps even a little embarrassed. Yet I am also making sure to tell him all manner of filthy things about how He likes to watch, there's a strong voyeuristic streak in Feilong, so it's not difficult to convince him that the reason I'm allowing you this favor is both to get it out of your system and because I am enamored of the idea of watching the two of you together. Which," he muses, "is true, I've realized. I hope you won't mind terribly if I let it go on for a bit before I step in. I find I'm looking forward to seeing what you look like from an observer's point of view, while you're taken."

"Ugh," gasps Takaba, "no. I…don't mind."

"I wish you could hear how arrogant the brat is being," says Asami. "I'm quite certain that hearing yourself called a toy and a pet and an eager slut and an ungrateful little tramp would make you as eager as I am to teach him a lesson. He's really enjoying taunting me with it a little. He doesn't go too far, not quite, but he dances as close to the edge as he dares. Why don't I keep you on a shorter leash indeed," he mutters darkly. There is still amusement in his voice, for he is playing Feilong like a fine violin, but Takaba can tell the Chinese's taunts are sticking in Asami's throat like bitter pills. Though he himself calls Asami names all the time, he finds that he is actually incensed over Feilong being allowed to do so. Feilong, who raped him, more than once. Who kidnapped him and held him against his will for so long he despaired of ever seeing his home again. Who allowed the Russians to get their hands on Takaba so that he nearly lost his life. Who shot Asami. Who is also heartbreakingly beautiful and whose touch makes him shiver with equal measures of fear and lust, and whose aching loneliness tugs at Akihito's heart. Cuddle him, shoot him or spank him, indeed.

They talk for almost the whole hour, and Asami's recounting of Feilong's eagerness both helps and makes it worse. Akihito is terrified he is going to be unable to pull off his part. Not the actual fucking, because all he has to do for that is let Feilong have him, but to hide his fear and nerves….he doesn't know how he's going to do it. He hopes Feilong will be so eager that he won't notice Takaba is acting strange, or will chalk it up to jitters.

"Takaba," says Asami softly, "don't be afraid. I will not let anything bad happen to you. I swear it. Look at me, remember that you are mine and I will protect you with my life, and walk through the fires of hell to bring you safe home to me no matter what occurs. I have done it before, and I would do it again. Feilong is complicated, and he has hurt you, but he has no power to do so again. You have more power over him than you know, for all that you insist his feelings are only about me. You have touched him in ways he cannot explain, and it confounds him. Be yourself, Aki. Everything else will follow."

"I'll try," he agrees, a little dubiously.

"Now, will it help you be less nervous if you have something to occupy yourself?"

"Yes," he sighs.

Asami laughs softly.

"Normally I'd never bother trying to give you orders, because you'd only refuse them on principle and be adorable and that would distract me from being displeased with you and want to bite you instead, so I tend to skip right to the biting part. But I don't want you to dwell on this, my sweet Takaba, for all that your case of nerves is very cute. Will you do some things for me if I ask it?'

"Okay, this time," he says, because he refuses to sound pathetically grateful. "Just don't let it go to your head."

"Never," swears Asami, and Akihito can tell he's smiling. The list he gives Takaba is completely random and made up of things he probably has half a dozen people to do for him, but he doesn't mind, because he manages to occupy himself with a handful of phone calls to Asami's local grocer, liquor wholesaler, and the seafood market to renew his standing orders for the various delicacies he keeps stocked in the penthouse's pantry. He unpacks and catalogues a crate of rare books that is dropped off by a courier, then enters them into Asami's database and shelves them in the library. The list is makework, but he appreciates it nonetheless, and does as meticulous a job as he can. It's NOT, he tells himself stubbornly, to please Asami. It's because Feilong is being impossible, and when he imagines reporting meekly to Asami that his orders have all been fulfilled, he grins ferociously to himself because Feilong is going to hate it.

To his surprise, the list occupies him until there are only twenty minutes left before Asami is due to arrive home. He will not be late tonight. He wouldn't do that to Takaba. The door will open at 9 p.m. on the dot or a minute before, not a moment after. He rushes to the closet and strips off his jeans and t-shirt. He never lets Asami buy him clothing. It makes him feel like a whore, and no logic presented to him has managed to change his mind so far. He has, however, made an exception for tonight. He'll be barefoot. The Chinese find bare feet to be quite erotic, and even if Feilong doesn't share this predilection, he will not miss the cultural significance of it. The lounge pants are heaven on his skin. They are the finest silk, soft as cobwebs. They are a very dark jade green, because Asami says they bring out the color in Aki's eyes. He ties the drawstring in a loose bow, so that a simple tug will free them, and they hang low on his hips. The robe is a work of art. It is silk as well, but heavier. Sleeveless, with a mandarin collar and knotted braid buttons down the front. It is antique gold and green and black, with fantastic embroidery on the back and around the edges. He leaves it open in the front, and looks at himself in the mirror. He smiles a little. He looks like an incredibly expensive Chinese courtesan. His clothing is not unlike what Feilong himself wears, except that Takaba's outfit is clearly meant for the bedroom and not outerwear. He just has time to go around the penthouse and light the candles in the places Asami has placed them, when he hears the lock on the front door turning. They have rehearsed this, and he has saved one candle for last. It sits in an alcove by the head of the bed. He turns his back on the door and cocks his head, listening intently. Asami's voice rumbles from the den, and Feilong's slightly higher voice answers. The voices grow closer, and he hears Asami say with some amusement,

"I am sure he is here, Feilong, he's been looking forward to this far too much to have run away again. Aki…ah, here he is."

On cue, Takaba lights the candle and turns slowly to face the two men who stand in the bedroom doorway. Both pairs of eyes, the golden tiger eyes of his lover and the obsidian black of his….other lover…gleam with appreciation at the sight of him.

"Good evening, Asami-sama," he says softly. "I've finished all the tasks you gave me today."

Asami's eyebrows lift a fraction of an inch, because they haven't rehearsed this, but the surprise on Feilong's face at the deference in Takaba's voice is well worth it.

"The book delivery?"

"Catalogued, entered into your database, and shelved. I left the first edition Dickens on your desk as I felt you'd wish to choose a place for it yourself."

"You know me so well," murmurs Asami with a warm smile. "Will the seafood market be able to fill my order for the yellowfin by the date I've requested?"

"I had to go through a different vendor, Asami-sama," says Takaba apologetically. "Your usual supplier insisted it could not be had by that date."

"You found someone who could fulfill the order on this short a notice?"

"Yes, sama," says Takaba, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Feilong is looking from one to the other of them with growing astonishment.

"Well done, Takaba-kun. I'm very pleased. Now come and greet our guest."

"Of course," whispers Akihito, and walks over to them, hoping no one can tell his knees are shaking a little. Feilong watches him approach, and Aki is struck once again by how beautiful he is. He finds that the way the man stands there, watching him with naked hunger in his eyes, looking both eager and jealous at the same time, stirs an answering hunger in his belly and he manages to smile at Feilong. He stops a couple of feet away and bows, first to Asami, who inclines his head in recognition, his eyes sparkling with mirth, and then to Feilong, who inclines his as well, looking bemused.

"Greetings, Liu Feilong," murmurs Takaba, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Asami," says Feilong, "you've been withholding information. He's exquisite. What have you done with him?"

"Thank you, Feilong-sama," says Takaba.

"You see, Feilong," says Asami smugly, "your presence here has nothing to do with Takaba being dissatisfied with his circumstances. Our encounter at the hot springs made an impression on him, and he has been so marvelously good that I feel inclined to indulge him. You'll be familiar with the…attraction…of watching him ravished, will you not? I seem to recall you found it so, his mouth on your cock while I fucked him raw in front of your eyes? How is it surprising I'd want to watch it too, Feilong? You're quite something to see yourself."

Feilong is flustered by the compliment, although the only sign of it is a faint flush of color in his cheeks and the tiniest flutter of his eyelashes as he resists looking away in confusion. He smiles a dirty little smile at Asami.

"I shall do my best to put him through his paces….thoroughly, for you," he purrs.

"Fei," says Asami softly, his voice a bass growl. "You'll not harm him, not a hair on his head. Takaba wants you. Don't be an ass."

Because he doesn't want to give Feilong (or himself for that matter) too long to think about it, Akihito steps closer to the Chinese gangster and reaches out his hand to place it softly on Feilong's chest. He finishes his approach and gazes up at the man from under his eyelashes, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Feilong stares at his mouth.

"Feilong," he whispers, so close he could nearly kiss him, "we never had a chance to find out what it would be like when there wasn't anger between us. I…remember how you kissed me though. Will you…Feilong…will you make love to me? Please?" His eyes slide sideways to glance at Asami as he makes his plea. Asami is grinning delightedly at him and blows him a kiss off the tips of his fingers before he goes to sit in the soft leather armchair in the dim corner of the room. From the bed, in the candlelight, it will be barely visible. Akihito rises up on his toes a little and raises his face towards Feilong's, asking silently for his kiss. Feilong makes a soft, strangled sound in his throat.

"Yes, Takaba," he whispers back, and closes the distance, granting the kiss. No matter what else is said about Liu Feilong, he is a fantastic kisser. He uses just the right amount of teeth and tongue, nipping gently, making little darting flicks with the tip of his tongue against Takaba's lips, brushing their mouths together softly then deepening the contact. Takaba whimpers a little and moves closer, pressing his body against the other man's, whimpering a little more when he feels Feilong's long, lean muscled frame pressed against his own. Feilong's cock is already hard where it pushes against his hip. Takaba breaks the kiss to take Feilong by the hands and tugs gently, backing towards the bed.

"Feilong," he asks quietly, "may I ask you something? Something I have wondered all these many months and never had a chance to ask you?"

"You may ask," says Feilong guardedly. "I may answer."

"Why…please…why did you ask me to stay with you in Hong Kong?"

Feilong looks at him sharply, his face inscrutable. His mouth quirks in a smile, and Takaba knows Feilong is indeed going to lie.

"I had grown addicted to your body's charms, Takaba, and come to like you. I wasn't sure Asami would come for you, and I wanted to offer you an…alternative. By then, you had quite bewitched me, and I confess I found the thought of keeping you a pleasant one."

Takaba smiles sweetly at Feilong, and then his eyes seek Asami's. Asami nods at him, hiding his smirk behind folded knuckles. He's not surprised either.

"Thank you, Feilong," he murmurs, and his thanks are entirely unfeigned, because he doesn't feel bad for what's going to happen anymore. He calls to mind the pain he'd felt when Feilong had forced him, and how Feilong had liked it. He gazes at the smirking mouth and the coldness that covers up everything real in Feilong's eyes with amusement and cruelty. The guilt that has been riding him about this plan, that had been telling him that this is not his way, vanishes like fog under bright sunlight. He allows himself to be angry, even furious with Feilong, and the freedom of it tugs his mouth into a return smile for Feilong. It makes him realize something else, too. Feilong is perhaps the most broken human being he has ever met. He knows the man to be capable of real emotion, for he has seen it. Feilong betrays people and stabs them in the back because he is used to being betrayed and stabbed in the back. There is a part of Takaba that is doing this for that man, for the man who not only keeps but cares deeply for an orphaned boy who adores him and whose innocence and sweetness Feilong goes to great pains to protect. It is revenge, yes, but under that, Aki hopes that they will strip Feilong of his masks and shields and wreck him down to the gut and bone of his humanity and drag it out of him into the light. There is something so hauntingly compelling about the young man that Takaba cannot bear NOT to try to save him. He also realizes simultaneously that Asami is really not at all like Feilong when he boils it down. It is true that Ryuichi Asami is ruthless and driven and capable of great cruelty, but nearly every day Takaba sees evidence that he is much more. From the employee who betrayed him because rivals had kidnapped his daughter and who Asami not only spared but kept in his position, to the underling for whom Asami went to the trouble of finding a rare collectible the man wanted very much, to letting Takaba run away when he feels too trapped and giving him space to realize he wants to be here after all, to purchasing an entire fireworks display because Takaba had missed the Festival due to a spoiled diva of a model making his photo shoot take too long. Asami rewards loyalty and shows mercy and accepts Takaba for who he is. He smiles at Feilong and finds that he's not going to be awkward after all.

"May I undress you, Feilong?" he asks softly. Feilong's smile widens.

"Of course you can," he says in a lofty voice. "Show me how graceful you can be, Akihito. Let's see if poor Asami's so-called training is worth anything underneath the gloss."

Takaba grits his teeth a little and goes to work on Feilong's clothing, glancing at the shadows where Asami sits watching, letting him see Aki's irritation with Feilong's cold words. Asami leans forward a bit so Takaba can see his facial expression. Most of the time, Asami's eyes remind Takaba of a tiger's, or of living amber, alight with deep golden coals that smolder. However, when he is angry, there is a marked difference. The glow of heat vanishes, and the tiger is replaced by the flat empty stare of a shark, cold and calculating.

He unbuttons Feilong's long silk tunic very slowly, folding it back from his chest and pulling it slowly and smoothly off his arms. He folds the expensive native robe carefully and lays it on the dresser. He kneels carefully and lifts one of the man's feet and then the other, tugging his socks off. Feilong's shoes will be beside the front door where footwear is kept. He stands back up, running his hands lightly up Feilong's legs as he does so, then his ribs and chest, stopping at the base of his throat where his banded-collar silk shirt is fastened. He removes it much as he had the tunic, and places it, folded, beside the other garment. When he has Feilong's torso bared, he walks slowly around the other man, his fingertips lightly tracing the lines of muscle that cord the Baishe leader's body with steel. Feilong has always reminded Takaba of a fine blade; slim, deadly, fast and perfectly made. He indulges himself with touching the man, something he never did while Feilong's captive. Even in his anger and fear and despair, when Feilong had touched him, he had wondered what it would feel like to touch him in return. He pauses at Feilong's back and allows himself the luxury of stroking fingers through the silk of Feilong's hair. It is as glossy as a raven's wing and softer than the finest silk thread. Feilong's hair almost feels like a live thing in his hands, warm and soft and flowing like water through his fingers. He grasps it in a long tail and places it over the man's shoulder, letting it hang over his chest and belly, then he presses his mouth between Feilong's shoulder blades and kisses him, his tongue darting out to flicker against warm skin. Feilong sucks in a breath and his finely-tuned body shivers once. Takaba smiles, then returns to the front, where he drops back to his knees and unbuttons Feilong's pants. Gently, slowly, he tugs the pants over Feilong's hips and down his long legs, where he helps him step out of them. Part of him wants to just toss them over his shoulder and get on with it, but he doesn't. He folds the slacks as well and puts them with the rest of Feilong's clothing. With a step, he sinks back to the floor before Feilong, who looks down on him with his eyelids lowered and his lips slightly parted. Takaba leans forward and takes Feilong's burgeoning erection in his mouth. Feilong's fingers drift through his hair and tug gently as he eagerly sucks as though Feilong's cock is his oasis. He licks and suckles and strokes, and Feilong is panting before very long, and the hands in his hair tug insistently. Takaba lets go of Feilong's cock and stands obediently.

"Perhaps another time," mutters Feilong, pushing him back onto the bed. "Right now I don't want to come in your mouth." He folds the lapels of Takaba's robe back and presses his fingertip against one rosy nipple, then presses gently with one of his long fingernails. Takaba whimpers again. "So lovely," murmurs Feilong. He leans down and kisses the younger man again, more deeply this time, and Takaba makes a muffled sound of appreciation when Feilong's hand tugs once at the drawstring at his waist and the tie falls loose, the waistband of the silk pants loosening slightly with the lack of tension. Not breaking the kiss, Takaba raises his hips and shimmies out of his pants. Their skins feel nice rubbing together, and Feilong leans down to lick Takaba's other nipple.

"You taste marvelous," he breathes, scraping the hard little point with his teeth. Takaba's glad he used the sugar scrub. "Such wonderful skin, Akihito."

"Thank you, Feilong," gasps Aki, "I have tried to keep it soft."

"Lubricant?" asks Feilong with an arched brow. "I assume you don't take Asami dry every time, or this is likely to be a disappointing encounter for me." Takaba pretends to pout a little at the jab, but he's thinking "asshole" at Feilong so hard he's surprised the other man doesn't hear it. He reaches over to the bedside table and grasps the bottle, handing it to Feilong.

The Tong leader takes his time lubricating Takaba's hole, stroking in and out gently, tugging to open him bit by bit. He's extremely careful. Takaba is gasping and squirming and arching his hips up to let Feilong's hand have better access under him. He is, in fact, so careful that Takaba is going crazy with impatience. Partly this is because he is still terrified of something going wrong and Feilong figuring out what they're up to. Partly it is because he's READY already and he wants Feilong to fuck him. He realizes this is probably perverse, to want him this way, but he can't help what his body feels, or the strange welter of emotions Feilong has roused in him since their first meeting.

Feilong leans over Aki on one elbow, the other hand between the young photographer's legs, two fingers buried deep inside the boy's body, scissoring and thrusting gently, staring at the expressions on Takaba's face. Takaba arches his back and rolls his hips with the slow thrusts of the fingers in his hole. He stares back at Feilong, biting his lip and whimpering softly. Feilong's black eyes blaze with triumph.

"So eager," muses Feilong. "So wanton. Oh, you _are_ a degenerate little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes," gasps Takaba. "Feilong, come ON."

"Come on?" jests Feilong in amusement. "What do you want, Akihito?"

"You, Feilong. I want you." Aki writhes and pushes himself against Feilong's fingers.

"What do you want me to do, pretty little slut? Let your master hear you beg me for it. See if he's so smug when he hears you desperate for another man."

Takaba bites his lip harder and whines, mostly to cover up the furious grin that wants to break out on his face when he thinks how Asami is going to make Feilong pay for that sentiment.

"I want you, Feilong," he gasps. "I want you….to fuck me. I'm ready, do it. Please, Feilong, fuck me."

"How can I refuse," growls Feilong softly, and obviously he cannot. Because intimacy seems to be an issue for Liu Feilong, Takaba expects to be flipped over onto his belly to be taken, but Feilong moves so that he kneels between Akihito's legs. He lifts the boy's legs so they rest on his own thighs, tilting his hips up so that Feilong can line up his cock with Akihito's asshole. He eases himself inside carefully. Conflicting expressions flit over his features. Akihito recognizes many of them. The desire to just pound himself into Takaba as hard as he can, or to draw it out and savor every tight centimeter. Glee at taking something of Asami's in front of his face. Soft wonder at the way Takaba's body accepts and welcomes his, so different from the way it had been in Hong Kong.

For his own part, Akihito does not want Feilong this controlled, this careful. Feilong is a man used to watching his back. He is going to have to be completely abandoned inside of Takaba or even Asami may not be able to take him by surprise. He moans and squirms to push himself onto Feilong's cock faster. Feilong's eyes close for a moment. His hips snap forwards and bury him the rest of the way inside the boy. Akihito throws his head back and howls as Feilong's cock smashes against his prostate.

"F…Feilong!" he cries. "Ohh! It's….yes. Ahh. Harder. Harder, PLEASE!" He writhes and squirms and tries ineffectually to get the hardness inside him to go deeper. Feilong, holding himself above Takaba on his knees and one arm, the other on Aki's thigh, pulling him close, stares down at him. The crime lord's eyes are a little wild, a tiny rim of white showing at the edges of his fathomless black gaze, his lips parted, breath harsh in his lungs. Akihito arches against him and reaches for him with his hands, clenching the tight muscles of his ass so that Feilong hisses and pulls back to thrust in again, harder.

"Yes, oh, yes!" cries Aki. His hand closes on Feilong's forearm and grips tightly. Feilong groans softly and lowers himself closer to Takaba, taking his other hand and pressing to the mattress above their heads. Takaba whispers and pushes up to meet Feilong's thrusts and gasps and whimpers and begs. It makes Feilong wild for him. After a couple of minutes, Feilong is no longer maintaining his cold and sardonically amused distance. His eyes are closed tightly, a frown of concentration on his face, as he fucks into Takaba like a mindless beast, holding on to both of Takaba's hands. His lips are moving, but he is speaking Chinese and Takaba can't understand him. He senses rather than sees movement from the corner, so he throws his legs around Feilong's waist and clasps his hands tighter, moaning into Feilong's ear. His heart is beating so hard he fears it will pound its way out of his chest. He whispers the dirtiest things he can think of into Feilong's ear and digs his heels into Feilong's thighs to pull him close, and he looks into Asami's eyes as his lover approaches silently. Asami is as gorgeous to him as always, his shirt hanging open. He has left his tie and vest back where he was sitting. The look in his eyes makes Takaba's breath catch in his throat. He has, in his mind, often likened Asami to a panther or a tiger, with his sleek and deadly strength, but he has never seen Asami look more like a predator than he does right now. His head is down and he stares at his target from under his sooty eyelashes and his gaze could burn a hole in a brick wall. As Takaba watches, the shirt slips off Asami's shoulders and down his arms to puddle silently on the floor. Asami thumbs open the top button of his pants without looking down. His sinful mouth is open just a little, and the tip of his tongue touches his bottom lip softly. Takaba moans louder, glad that Feilong has his head buried in the photographer's shoulder and cannot see that it is Asami who draws the sound from his body. The yakuza's left hand flexes, and his right, which he has had hidden behind his thigh, comes slowly into view. He's got his gun in his hand. Takaba's heart clutches at the sight of it. He's as sure as it's possible for him to be that Asami doesn't plan to just shoot Feilong on top of him and let him die in Takaba's arms. He's terrified of guns, but Asami is so unbelievably perfect right now he isn't able to worry about it. His cock, trapped between his and Feilong's bodies, jerks mindlessly when Asami looks deeply into his eyes as he looms over them, and smiles a slow, dirty smile. He winks, and Takaba answers him by groaning theatrically into the oblivious Feilong's ear.

"Feilong," purrs Asami, malice oozing from his voice. At the exact same moment he speaks, he presses the barrel of the gun to the back of Feilong's head. Feilong freezes. "Hm," continues Asami. "I think perhaps we've been here before, my gun to the back of your skull."

"I recall we ended up with me on top that time," says Feilong coolly. Takaba can't hear any emotion in his voice, but he can feel the man's body vibrating with something…rage? Fear? Both? Something else? Because he can't help but notice that Feilong is as hard as ever inside him.

"Mm," whispers Asami. "Do you remember how you reacted…." The pistol drifts slowly downwards, Takaba can't see to where, he can only feel the tension in Feilong's body. "when I did….this?" He can see the muscles of Asami's shoulder flex as he shoves the gun forwards and is pretty sure he can guess where it is. Feilong stiffens and sucks in his breath.

"I remember how you reacted when I kissed you," whispers Feilong.

"That's why you're here, you unbearable brat," hisses Asami in response. "You've been trying to get me to punish your bad behavior for years. You should have just asked, Feilong, sweet boy, and this would have been….well." Asami smiles wolfishly. "I won't say less painful. It's what you need, after all. What you're begging for. What you positively _require._"

"Fuck you, Asami, get off of me before you do something I can't forgive and I'm forced to erase you and your precious Takaba."

"Could you, Feilong," breathes Asami in the Baishe's ear. "Could you kill the only things you've ever really wanted this way? You want this so badly you can taste it. You have been mine since the first time I kissed you, when you were a scared boy and had no one to turn to. If you had only listened, Feilong, I would have helped you. Protected you. Fucked you like you need to be fucked, and licked the tears from your lovely face. Punished you when you were bad. And ohhh, Feilong, my beautiful boy, you have been so very, VERY bad. I've let you go over and over, Feilong. Hear me now. Not again. I won't let you go this time. I'm giving you what you've been begging for all these years and then I'm going to keep on giving it to you, over and over again until you understand what it means to be mine."

Feilong's head is abruptly yanked off Takaba's shoulder when Asami fists a hand in his lovely hair and wrenches him backwards. Feilong gasps, and Asami puts his cheek down close to Feilong's so that he can whisper right in the younger man's ear.

"You hurt Takaba, Feilong. More than once. And that isn't allowed. Nobody hurts what's mine. Listen to me closely, little boy. Nobody. Hurts. What's Mine."

"Go to hell," pants Feilong.

"You're not paying attention, Feilong. You broke the rules, and I'm going to punish you. But listen to what else I'm telling you. Nobody is going to hurt you again, Feilong, nobody but me. Takaba," he glances down and smiles. "All right?"

"Yes Asami, I'm fine. He's still hard, inside me," he says, smirking up at Feilong, who gives him a very dirty look.

"That's because he's this close to getting what he really wants. Admit it, Feilong. Say yes, you foolish, rebellious boy, and everything you want…everything you need…can be yours."

"It's not that simple, you bastard," grits Feilong through his teeth.

"Why is it not?" asks Takaba. "You're the only one getting in your way, Feilong. You feel so good inside me. It was never a lie, Feilong. I wanted you. I want you. I still do. Get out of your own way and take what's in front of you. That's all you have to do."

Feilong looks at Takaba for a very long time with no expression on his face. At least, his long eyelashes flutter closed to rest against his cheek and he sighs. A single tear glitters on his lashes and then falls, a tiny spot of wet on Takaba's cheek.

"I told you in Hong Kong that I'm not your papa, Feilong," murmurs Asami softly, his breath ruffling Feilong's silky hair. Takaba doesn't miss the shudder that wracks Feilong's body, and neither does Asami. "And I'm not. I won't be. But I will take care of you. There have been many things said in anger between us. That night, there were two things between us that were absolutely true. Can you guess what they were?"

"I'm not playing some stupid game with you, Asami," rages Feilong.

"You should try strip poker with him," mutters Takaba, with no idea why he says it when things are this tense, but then, his brain almost never stops to make wise choices. "He always wins but you really don't mind once he's finished with you."

Asami's eyes widen and then narrow furiously at Takaba for a moment, and he turns his head to the side and hides his face in Feilong's hair. Takaba's not sure, but he thinks Asami's laughing. Feilong turns his head a little and looks down at Takaba incredulously. Takaba shrugs and little and grins at Feilong, who bites his lip and closes his eyes and shudders again, only it's not fear or lust or anger. His mouth twitches and he laughs.

"Is it any wonder I came to get him back?" chuckles Asami.

"None whatsoever," sighs Feilong. "Fine. Two true things. One was…oh hell, Asami, I hate guessing games, if you have a point will you please make it? If you're planning to rape me, I'd as soon not have to wait until I'm too old to kick your ass afterwards."

"I'm not going to rape you, Feilong," whispers Asami, his tongue darting out to trace the rim of Feilong's ear. "I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to punish you. And you're going to ask me to."

"Like hell."

"The first true thing was when I said I didn't want to let you die, Feilong."

A strange expression blooms on Feilong's face.

"It was because of you that I nearly did in the first place," he protests angrily. Even to Takaba, the anger sounds forced.

"You don't believe that anymore," says Asami quietly. "I never did a single thing to hurt you. I would have saved you, if you'd let me."

Only Takaba can see the grief and loss that flits across the trembling Baishe's face at that moment. Feilong gets his features under control quickly, but the look still trembles in the air between them all.

"I know," whispers Feilong bleakly.

"There was another true thing that night, Feilong. You know what it was. You KNOW."

"The kiss," Feilong sighs.

Asami's hand yanks Feilong's head to the side. It's an awkward angle, but the sound Feilong makes is not a pain sound. Asama covers Feilong's mouth with his own and kisses him. Feilong and Takaba both let out tiny whimpers. Fuck, thinks Takaba, they're gorgeous. It's one of the hottest things he's ever seen. It is a long time before Asami frees Feilong's head and backs off a little. Feilong is still for several moments, panting harshly, staring blindly at Takaba but not really seeing him. His beautiful black eyes close again and some of the tension leaves his body.

"Yes," he whispers, so softly Takaba is not even sure he hears it right. Asami habors no such doubt. There is a clinking sound and then the slithery hiss of leather against cloth.

"This is for Takaba, Feilong," he warns softly. "Don't move."

The earsplitting crack of leather against flesh startles Akihito, who flinches. For his part, Feilong does not move at all. Wide-eyed, Aki looks at Asami over Feilong's shoulder and sees him draw his arm back, his belt wrapped around his fist and about two feet of it dangling down. There is another loud crack, and this time Feilong flinches. He does not squirm or try to get away, and he does not say a word. By the time Asami has laid down a dozen strokes of his belt, Feilong is trembling, but he still holds himself above Takaba on his arms, and Takaba, who is doing a much worse job at not squirming, can feel him anchored deep inside, still hard. In fact, harder still, because Feilong's cock twitches with every stroke. He's biting his lip and gasping by twenty. Takaba's very glad Asami's aim is good, because he's feeling a little vulnerable with his balls visible right below Feilong's body, in the general vicinity of where Asami's belt is surely turning Feilong's pale, flawless skin purple. At thirty, Feilong makes a tiny pain sound and Takaba looks up to see tears welling in his eyes. He still has not moved or spoken. After a few more thick, meaty-sounding thwacks of the belt against his bare skin, Feilong has tears rolling slowly down his face and he opens his exotic, beautiful eyes and looks down at Takaba.

"I…" he chokes, "I'm sorry, Takaba."

Aki hears the belt hit the floor with a thump and then Asami is behind Feilong, his hands gentle on the gangster's hips.

"This is going to hurt, Feilong," he breathes softly.

"I know," says Feilong thickly, and his voice sounds small and a little bit scared but he rolls his hips inside Takaba, who gasps and whimpers in appreciation.

Aki cries out in startled pleasure when he feels Asami's fingers stroke gently at the rim of stretched flesh where Feilong is anchored inside him. Feilong's muffled exclamation says he's not hating it either.

"You're lucky you used extra to keep from hurting Takaba," purrs Asami. "As this is all you're getting."

Feilong's eyelashes flutter again. Takaba watches his face in fascination. He's struggled for so long, so many times, with what the hell is wrong with him that he gets aroused by the often excruciating things Asami does to him. He fights against it because he can't help himself sometimes. Can't stop worrying that he is a perpetual victim and that there's something deeply wrong with him. Feilong, apparently, suffers no such compunction. His body stiffens when Asami shoves two fingers roughly into his hole, but his lips part and his eyes roll back in his head a little.

"Asami," whispers Takaba, "he likes it."

Feilong shoots Takaba another dirty look.

"Stop helping, Takaba-kun," he says in a voice gone ragged with arousal and pain and fear.

"Feilong has hidden what he really wants for a very long time," says Asami in an almost tender voice. "Unable to show weakness or need because he knew he'd suffer for it. Isn't that right, pretty one?"

"Yes," gasps Feilong, his voice rising in a pained noise when Asami stabs his fingers in particularly hard.

"You'll only suffer for _me_ now," snarls the yakuza, removing his fingers and positioning himself behind Feilong. Takaba reaches up and tugs Feilong's face down, kissing the other man eagerly, and when Feilong's body jolts and his cock is forced deeper into Takaba's ass by Asami's brutal thrust, Takaba swallows Feilong's agonized cry and keeps kissing him. It's delicious. Every vicious jab wrenches a whimper or a cry or a howl from Feilong, but he is lifting his body to meet Asami's thrusts, and so his cock moves inside Takaba with the rhythm Asami's forcing them into. He breaks the kiss at last, and Feilong lets his head fall forward to rest on Aki's shoulder again, gasping breathlessly and whining when Asami slams into him again and again.

"Does it hurt, Feilong?" whispers Takaba, stroking his fingers tenderly through Feilong's beautiful hair.

"Yes," gasps Feilong.

"Feilong," continues Takaba, his hands coming up to touch the lines and planes of the Baishe leader's face, his thumbs brushing away tears, fingers ghosting over Feilong's mouth, which is so perfect it looks sculpted. The lips part and Feilong's tongue softly laves the tip of Aki's fingers. "You're beautiful, Feilong. Ohh," he sighs, raising his hips to meet the downward stab of the hardness inside him. "Oh Asami, I'm…"

"Are you going to come for us, Takaba?" purrs Asami smiling at him. He shoves into Feilong harder, wringing a strangled cry from the one who is trapped between them, held fast and yet also cradled there.

"Yes," he hollers desperately, throwing his head back and arching into Feilong. "Yes, oh…oh now, Asami, I'm coming…"

Takaba howls at the top of his lungs when his orgasm crashes into him and washes over him like a hurricane ignoring a levee, flooding his body and brain with sensation. He feels the tight ring of muscle in his ass flutter and grip and convulse around Feilong's cock. Feilong grabs Takaba like he is his lifeline, shuddering and sobbing out his pleasure, and Aki feels the warm flooding sensation of his release inside him, and wraps his arms around Feilong. Asami's hand curls around his where he presses it against Feilong's sweaty back and he feels his lover's lips brush a kiss across his knuckles, then Asami's teeth nip gently. He looks up at Asami's face. The older man's expression is like nothing Takaba has ever seen before. He is almost impossibly beautiful as triumph and passion and possessive pride and animal hunger and something very close to joy light up his eyes like beacons. His smile is both tender and feral, though how that can be, Takaba isn't sure. It's true, though.

"Mine," hisses Asami, the rhythm of his cruel thrusts faltering.

"Yours," whispers Takaba back, because right now, in this moment, there isn't anything else he can say. Maybe he will fight Asami about it tomorrow, but not now. And then,

"Yours," breathes Feilong, so softly it is less than a sigh, but it is the magic word for Asami, who throws his head back and _shouts_ at the ceiling, grinding into Feilong's hole and emptying his passion into him, at last, after more than seven long years of pain and anger and betrayal and unrequited lust. Feilong's shoulders are shaking. He is crying a little, and for the first time Takaba sees the vulnerability in Feilong he had glimpsed in Hong Kong, the insecurity and need and aching loneliness he knew instinctively was there, the need to please a man who never acknowledged him in life driving him to be more than any one man should ever have to try to be. He is, in this moment, the boy who Asami had nearly loved, and who had ached to reach for what Asami would have given him. When Asami stops shuddering, he leans down, curving his powerful body over Feilong and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

The logistics of disconnecting the tangle of their limbs and bodies is a little awkward, because not one of them has a lot of experience with handling the extra bits a third partner tosses into the mix, but they manage, although Takaba is fizzing with giggles by the time they do, and both Feilong and Asami look a little aggrieved at him. He distracts them from their narrowed glares by stroking the palm of his hand over Feilong's ass, which is a truly astonishing color and temperature.

"That looks like it hurt," he says sympathetically.

Asami has never been easy to deter.

"Keep laughing, my pet, and find out."

"Asami!"

"Mm," says Asami heartlessly. "I can have that belt in my hand in about ten seconds, and I'll let Feilong hold your hands so you can't get away and ohh Aki, you'll scream."

Akihito's cock makes a creditable attempt at twitching with interest, but Feilong groans and presses his face to Asami's chest.

"You're a horrible person," he says protestingly.

"I've been saying that for ages!" cries Takaba triumphantly. "Now maybe someone will listen to me!"

"Great," mutters Asami bitterly. "two snotty brats is exactly what I need."

"If you'd let me finish," says Feilong silkily, looking up at Asami with a wicked smile, "Can we please beat him tomorrow? As delightful as it sounds…" He looks at Aki and his smile turns to pure filth, "I really think I'm far too tired tonight."

"You're a horrible person too," grumbles Takaba at Feilong.

"You have _no_ idea," purrs Feilong, pulling Aki into his arms and licking a long stripe up the side of his neck. Takaba yelps in protest. "That's disgusting!"

"Shut up, both of you," growls Asami, "or I'll spank the shit out of everybody in this bed but me."

"Not literally, I hope," quips Feilong.

"That's not fair," complains Takaba.

"This," announces Asami helplessly, "was a colossal mistake."

Takaba and Feilong grin at him at the same time. Takaba falls asleep with Asami's muscled torso spooned against his back and Feilong's leg thrown over his thigh and their hands tangled together and resting on his hip, his own fingers surrounded by the silk of Feilong's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Punishing Liu Feilong becomes Asami's favorite hobby in exactly nine hours. The effort of laying the strap into his delicious ass the first time had sung through his blood like the world's finest wine. Feilong's response to discipline is exquisite. He is probably always going to be difficult. So damaged, so deadly, so petulant and sullen. So fucking beautiful. But the moment he is bent over, or lying on his stomach with his ass bared, Feilong becomes as easy as drawing breath. Pliant, obedient, submissive. It makes his mouth water. The agonized tension of all that gorgeous muscle is fantastic. The way Feilong gasps and whimpers and raises his hips like he's begging for it, his pretty cock hard as the alabaster it resembles, make Asami want to be inside him, hard and deep and rough. He'd been awakened the morning following his claiming of the Baishe as his own by a muffled sound and come to awareness to find Takaba pinned to the bed by Feilong's absurdly strong hands while Feilong busied himself tormenting Aki's cock with his mouth and particularly his teeth.

"S…stop," his Takaba had been gasping. "Not so hard, Feilong. Damn it, that hur…OW!"

"Feilong," he'd asked conversationally, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Playing," Feilong had purred lasciviously, not stopping at all.

"Have you got permission to play with him like that?" Asami had wondered softly, the danger in his voice patently obvious, making sure the bed sheet was covering the evidence of how much the sight had aroused him.

"Not even a little bit of permission, Asami-sama," Feilong had hissed, and nipped Takaba sharply.

"Apparently I didn't beat you hard enough last night," he had commented. Feilong had rolled his eyes up at Asami and grinned slow and dirty around the tip of Aki's cock.

"Apparently," he'd smirked, "not."

His open palm smacking down hard on the still-a-little-reddened skin of the gangster's bare ass had felt obscenely good to him, as had the way Feilong's body had stiffened and then just gone completely pliant as the fantastically beautiful creature had moaned. He'd spanked him hard and fast and until, honestly, his arm was getting a little bit tired and Feilong was sobbing a little and then fucked him hard while Takaba kissed Asami like he couldn't get enough and Asami slowly jerked the boy off until he came helplessly on the clean cotton sheets and so had the delicious creature underneath him and that had been all it took for Asami to follow them, wondering a little dazedly what he'd done to deserve two such amazing little treats in his bed.

At breakfast, Feilong had crossed his arms and imperiously informed Asami that he had another think coming if he thought Feilong was going to eat THAT. Feilong hadn't liked the wooden spoon on the backs of his legs very much at all, but he had responded beautifully to it.

It takes him about 24 hours to realize he may have seriously underestimated just how bad Feilong thinks he's been over the past seven years and feels compelled to act horrible to get Asami to punish him for it.

It all comes to a head the following day. He casually asks Feilong for his hotel room number so that he can have his things delivered to the penthouse. It isn't that he intends to be high-handed about it, it's just that he's a man accustomed to make things happen, and he can't see any logical reason for Feilong to stay in a hotel, no matter how luxurious, when he hasn't been back to it for going on two days. Feilong's security detail is even already staying in Asami's building, on a lower floor, but within reach of their employer should he need them, and able to check on him and make sure he is well. At his question, Feilong's head comes up and his black eyes blaze at Asami.

"You don't own me, Asami, and I won't be your lapdog. I can manage my own things, thanks."

"Watch your attitude, Feilong. I'm only trying to make things easier for you. This is my town. I know the hotel manager, and it's stupid for you to keep your things there when the rest of you is here," says Asami, keeping his voice reasonable although he'd sort of like to slap the little brat. "And if I'd wanted a lapdog, I'd have gone to a pet store and bought one. Calm down."

"Oh, that's right," hisses Feilong maliciously, "the almighty Ryuichi Asami speaks and the world jumps to do his bidding. Fuck you, Asami." And he jumps up from the table where the three of them had been peacefully having lunch just a minute before, fists clenched, twin spots of color flushing his cheeks.

"Sit down, Feilong," says Asami calmly, taking a sip of his tea, "or you're not going to like what happens."

"Come on, Feilong," says Takaba coaxingly. "He didn't mean anything by it."

"Nobody asked you to butt in, you stupid little whore," snarls Feilong, and that pretty much wraps things up for a peaceful resolution. Takaba looks shocked and hurt. Asami stands up, doing his best to throttle back his rage.

"Apologize," he growls softy. "Now."

"Fuck. You." Spits Feilong, and his fist shoots out and snaps Asami's head back. He bites his tongue and the copper tang of blood in his mouth is like an electric current. He wipes away the smear of it from his lips with the back of his hand, staring at Feilong, and licks away what's left. Feilong sneers at him, but he notices the man's eyes are also riveted to Asami's mouth.

"Last chance, Feilong," he says softly.

"Go to hell. I'm leaving," replies Feilong hotly, and whirls melodramatically to sweep out of the dining room, his hair and tunic flaring. Asami reaches out and catches his arm, using the other man's momentum to keep him spinning until he winds up with his back against Asami, the yakuza's arms pinning him in place.

"Wrong answer," whispers Asami into Feilong's ear. Feilong shudders at the feel of warm breath in his ear, and his breath hitches in something like a sob, but he stomps hard on Asami's foot and slams his head backwards, forcing Asami to loosen his hold a little in order to avoid a broken nose. Feilong twists like a damned eel and spins, executing a beautiful roundhouse kick that connects with Asami's shoulder and numbs his arm. Asami, thankfully, is deadly with both hands. The fight isn't long, but it's vicious, and ends with both of them bleeding and panting and furious. It also ends with Feilong slammed hard against the wall and Asami's forearm pressed hard against his throat, red-faced and struggling to breathe.

"Are you quite finished?" snarls Asami. He eases back enough for Feilong to reply (well, and to breathe…it's not as if he actually wants the horrible creature to die. Probably.).

"Let me go," cries Feilong bleakly, and the tone in his voice is heartbreaking. "You're going to anyway. Asami, this is never going to work. Just let me go, while I can still walk away." His eyes are devastated and blind with pain, shining with tears he will not shed. Asami feels the heart he tries not to allow to rule his actions clench in his chest. He's never seen such pain on another person's face. Never. A huge part of him wants to sit down and take Feilong in his lap and cuddle him and make him feel better. The smarter part of him knows this would never work for the tormented, complicated man before him. Instead, he leans in close, golden eyes fierce and cold.

"What part of 'mine' did you not understand, Feilong?" he hisses into the Chinese's ear. "Nobody ever said this was going to be easy, but I'd never have taken you for a coward. If I have to beat it into your wretched hide every day for the next ten years, I'll make you understand me. You horrible little brat. The absolute shit of your life only cuts you so much slack. I will NOT let you go, Feilong. But you don't get to hurt Takaba's feeling because you're insecure, and you don't get to raise your hand to me because you think forcing me to kick you out is going to justify your misguided sense of abandonment."

"I'm not a coward," says Feilong petulantly.

"Really?" asks Asami, raising an eyebrow. "Takaba-kun?"

"What?" asks Aki, his voice sounding a little frightened.

"Go and press the button for me, like a good boy, will you please? You know the one I mean?"

"Yes, Asami," says Akihito, and he doesn't sound frightened anymore. He sounds positively gleeful. He jumps up from the table and rushes out of the room. Moments later, Asami feels the faint vibration in the floor that signifies the opening of the hidden door to his secret room.

"Wh…what's that?" asks Feilong, who is starting to look pretty nervous.

"Scared?" whispers Asami, leaning in to nip Feilong's ear and then soothing the sting with his tongue.

"No!"

"Prove it," he challenges, then removes his arm from Feilong's throat and snags a handful of his long, blue-black hair. Purposefully, he drags Feilong through the penthouse to the opening in the wall where Aki stands looking smug. He smiles at the boy gently.

"Aki," he says kindly. "You may watch or go and finish your lunch. It is your choice. This…is not going to be pretty. Our Feilong requires a great deal of suffering to convince him I am sincere, so I'm going to give it to him."

"You wouldn't shut me out?" says Takaba, looking a little surprised.

"Whatever this is, Aki, that we're doing, is going to be complicated enough without any of us adding to it. A fact I intend to prove to Feilong shortly. Of course I will not shut you out. He'll not replace you, any more than you'll take precedence over him. I do hope you're listening, Feilong," he comments to the top of Feilong's head where his grip on the younger man's hair holds him awkwardly bent forwards at the waist.

"I think I'll…leave you to it, Asami. It's not that I don't want to…because I really kind of do. It's…I want him to be able to look me in the eye, later. Okay?"

Asami beckons with the index finger of his free hand and Takaba steps closer. Asami leans down and kisses him.

"Such a good boy," he murmurs against Aki's lips. Akihito laughs softly.

"Don't get used to it," he says with a grin. "I just think you happen to have your hands full with that one right now, so I'm cutting you some slack."

"You spoil me," murmurs Asami, chuckling, and drags Feilong into his playroom, shutting the heavy door behind them. He really hopes it sounds like the gates of doom slamming shut to Feilong, because that's a pretty good description.

He wraps Feilong's hair around his fist and wrenches the younger man painfully to his knees.

"Are you paying attention, Feilong?" he asks furiously. Feilong darts those black eyes up at his face and then looks down at the floor.

"Yes," he whispers.

"What was it you hoped to prove by that little display, you wretch?"

The eyes cut back up and they are just as bleak as before. Asami wants to kiss the hurt out of Feilong's eyes, but….not quite as much as he wants to replace it with pain. And there's a big difference, one with which Feilong is shortly to become closely acquainted.

"Don't toy with me, Asami," whispers Feilong. "You're not going to keep me. Not after everything…"

"Shut your fucking mouth," snarls Asami, "before you say something you'll regret even more than the bullshit you've already said. I told you I wasn't letting you go, you idiot. Did you think you were the only one here who had been thinking about this for seven fucking years? Think. Again. I'll send you away when I'm cold in the ground, Feilong…or when you ask me to let you and mean it. Did you forget when I said I wasn't your papa, Feilong? Or did you not stop to think what that meant?"

"I…what?" stammers Feilong, confused.

"Foolish boy. I didn't mean I wasn't going to keep you or care for you or punish you. I'm going to do the thing your papa never did, Feilong, and that's why I won't let you think about me that way. Do you know what it is?"

"No," mutters Feilong sullenly.

"I'm going to fucking STAY." Asami leans down close to Feilong's head when he speaks, and he shouts the last words into Feilong's ear while he yanks on the Baishe's hair so hard it makes his eyes water. When his mouth smashes down on Feilong's, the young man sobs into his mouth once, and then kisses him back like he's starving.

It's easy to strip and then strap Feilong into place, face down, arms securely tied behind his back, ass in the air, legs spread obscenely wide, atop the heavy padded bench across the room. Feilong's breathing is fast and thready, almost panicky, but Asami doesn't care. Feilong doesn't ask him to stop, doesn't beg for mercy, and that's good, because Asami's not in the mood to give it to him.

"How many times and how hard do I have to punish you before you believe me, Feilong?" he asks softly, walking to one of the many drawers in the wall, and withdrawing his selection.

"I don't know," breathes Feilong.

"Let's see if we can find out," he purrs, and walks in front of Feilong so he can see what Asami has in his hand. Feilong gasps a little, and his parted lips, red and swollen from where Asami had backhanded him during their fight, are exquisite. Asami runs his fingers down the length of the cane, flexing it gently. It is three and a half feet of pure hell. Gleaming, flexible rattan with a rounded tip and a grip wrapped in leather so it won't slip, it is not quite as thick as Asami's smallest finger. He'd never dream of using such a thing on his sweet Takaba. It's much too vicious a tool, meant for pain and not play. Even the thought of bringing it down across Aki's tender ass makes him feel a little queasy. It would break something inside the boy to be treated with that kind of cruelty. It's exactly what Feilong needs. He wonders what kind of a bastard it makes him that his cock is already hard, thinking about it.

He strolls back around Feilong until he's behind him, and strokes the length of the cane down his fantastic ass.

"Brace yourself," he says maliciously, "this is REALLY going to hurt."

It takes finesse to cane a person effectively. It's not about just flailing away at their flesh. That's uncivilized. He thinks about the man who gave him all of the things in this room, and the lessons in their use he gave Asami. Asami is familiar with how each and every one of them feels. Intimately. Caning is all in the elbow and the wrist, in the smooth crook of his arm, in snapping the wrist at exactly the right moment so that the length of the cane digs sharply and _evenly_ into flesh, not deeper at the tip, leaving a perfect welt across both cheeks that goes momentarily white and then rises up almost immediately into a perfect tramline of a welt, twin tracks indented in the center where the rattan bites deep. Feilong is trembling after the first stroke. Asami had considered gagging him, but he really wants to find out if he can make Feilong scream. It turns out that he can, but it isn't easy. Feilong is covered with cruel welts from the top of his ass almost down to his knees, the discoloration of bruises already forming. For a disturbingly long time, all Feilong does is gasp and shudder and flinch. Asami knows he's crying, but he does so in silence, shaking, but not making a sound. He finds that his hand is also shaking, watching Feilong's agony, the torment the young man is putting himself through, longing to make the pain stop. But he will do Feilong no favors if he shows him mercy now. He grits his teeth and canes him harder. Finally, just when Asami wonders if Feilong will allow him to do permanent injury, Feilong breaks. It is, frankly, both beautiful and terrifying. A plaintive howl wrenches from Feilong's body with a tearing sound that lances straight to Asami's heart, though he will never tell Feilong so. He drops the cane to the floor with a rattle and pulls Feilong roughly onto his lap as he sits on the table. Feilong sobs against his chest, ragged, miserable cries that seem much too enormous for his slender body to contain. Feilong is powerful, strong and lovely and fierce, but the sorrow in his crying is terrible, and Asami cannot help but hang onto him as tightly as he can. He's glad Takaba decided not to watch, because he knows as well as he knows his own name that Feilong would rather die than have anyone see him like this. Anyone, apparently, besides Asami. Asami has a strong stomach and has done many terrible things in his life, but the thought of Feilong biting through his own tongue rather than allow Akihito to see him wrecked makes him feel a little bit appalled. Takaba is more perceptive than he's given credit for sometimes. Feilong cries as though his heart is breaking, but after a few minutes, this changes somehow. The pain in his voice is less, the sound somehow cleaner and more pure, and he turns in Asami's lap and is suddenly kissing him, the salt of his tears on his lips and Asami's tongue. A bolt of lust spears through Asami's gut like he's been shot, and he groans softly into Feilong's mouth.

"Asami," whimpers Feilong, his voice so lost and hopeful that Asami kisses him even harder, "Asami-s…sensei," he breathes, and Asami's eyes roll back in his head and he shudders, the title so perfect, so magnificent, on Feilong's pretty mouth that he is stunned speechless. "Take me," whispers Feilong. "Use me. Own me. Oh sensei, _fuck_ me."

Speechless or not, Asami's body knows exactly what it wants. He shoves two fingers into Feilong's mouth, muttering at him to suck, while he reaches between them to unfasten his trousers and free his cock. He presses the spit slicked fingers into Feilong's tight little hole roughly, and Feilong cries out against his mouth, pain and eagerness warring for supremacy in the sound. He's too fast and too rough stretching the other man open, and he knows it, but Feilong whines and arches into his fingers as he scissors them apart hard enough to burn, whispering in Chinese. Asami only knows enough Mandarin to get by, but it's enough to get the gist of, "yes, please, do it, now, harder, hurt me," and most exquisite of all, "Master!" He lifts Feilong by his hips and lines himself up, and hardly has to press down to encourage Feilong, who ruthlessly impales himself on Asami's painfully hard cock, panting and sobbing and whimpering in pain and need. Asami grasps Feilong's perfect ass in both hands and lifts again, rolling his hips up and into the other man's clenching hole. Feilong is hot and tight, almost too tight, and Asami knows it hurts him, and is unable to care that it may make him a monster that he wants to devour Feilong's small cries of hurt and drink his tears like fine wine and still give him more. There is wetness on his fingertips where they curl inside the crevice of his lover's ass, brushing the quivering, agonized ring of flesh where his cock thrusts into Feilong's body, and he knows that it is blood, but Feilong doesn't seem to care.

"Cry for me, Feilong," he whispers against the trembling lips, his tongue darting out to lick the salt from his face. "Cry, because I wish it, and you are beautiful in your pain."

"Yes, sensei," whimpers Feilong, then groans and shudders when Asami's cock hits that perfect spot inside him.

"You're mine, Feilong," growls the billionaire ferociously. "Do you hear me?"

"Yesssss," moans the Baishe raggedly, his head thrown back, his hips forcing him down onto Asami brutally, his arm muscles straining against the leather straps binding them behind his back. Asami reaches between them and fists Feilong's cock tightly, stroking slowly up and down, feeling that muscled silk of his new boy's lovely prick sliding through his fist. Feilong clenches, and his hole clamps onto Asami like a vice.

"Mine, Feilong," he swears hotly against Feilong's throat, his teeth scraping the skin which is damp with sweat and tears. "Mine, and I'm keeping you. Mine, Feilong, and I'll remind you every day until you believe it. Hear it Feilong. Mine. Come for me, come now, Feilong. Now."

Feilong's cry as Asami's voice wrenches his release from his straining body is inhuman. The ripple and flutter of his ass around Asami's cock is too perfect to bear, so tight and soft and warm, and Asami bites Feilong's throat deeply, snarling between his teeth as he joins him in release, shuddering and digging his fingers into Feilong's ass hard enough to bruise. Feilong collapses against him as though he's been shot, and Asami puts his arms around the other man's body to hold him safely. His mind is racing with the implication of what Feilong has said. Sensei. Feilong's Japanese is perfect, he cannot claim cultural ignorance. Admitting that Asami is Master is something he honestly doesn't know if Takaba will ever be able to do. The boy's struggles against Asami's possession of him are charming, and part of why Asami values him so. Too many men have fawned at his feet and called him Sensei when they did not mean it. He's beyond startled that Feilong uses the title, feels a little poleaxed that this complicated, defiant, self-contained man would come to this place so long before Takaba. Or at all. His cards his fingers through Feilong's hair as he cries softy against his shoulder, and realizes that perhaps he shouldn't be so surprised after all. Unlike Takaba, Feilong has known what he wants all along. He's just believed it impossible to have, because his enemies would take it as a show of weakness, as would most of his own people. Feilong has suffered in a prison of his own making for years, and yet has also held his own key. Asami has simply given him a reason to use it. He vows to himself that he will not make Feilong sorry for it. His mind already ponders ways he can explain Feilong's presence in his home and bed in such a way that will make the Chinese believe Feilong has conquered Asami, rather than the other way around. His willingness to do so surprises him a little, but the value of what Feilong calls him is beyond price, and he finds that neither pride nor street cred mean more to him than this. Those who truly matter will never question what is happening between them, and the cost to him personally will be meaningless compared to that pain-filled voice, choked with tears and suffering and gratitude, lips trembling against his own, as Feilong called him Master.


	5. Chapter 5

The speed with which Asami's life is turned upside down is startling. The rather dramatic change in circumstances in all three of their previous relationships with one another, once Feilong has his snit and it is met with decisive and excruciating action, is actually most surprising in how simple it becomes for Takaba and Feilong. It's quite simply adorable, the way Feilong is transformed by his punishment and the forceful shattering of the walls he's built for himself over the years. Those walls are not merely breached. It is exactly as if Feilong has merely been waiting on the edge of his seat for seven years (and probably well before then) for a valid reason to allow them to be breached. Once Asami has proven his resolve, Feilong's resistance vanishes like vapor under a morning sun. He is breathtakingly lovely in his unashamed submission. Asami can scarcely glance at him without feeling his breath come short in his throat and the palms of his hands begin to itch with the need to touch his new plaything. Whether that touch is tender or brutal, Liu Feilong blossoms under it into a being so transcendent with happiness that he infects everyone around him with it.

They solve the problem of the Baishe leader's reputation with a carefully planned encounter. Feilong has a meeting with his chief of security who has flown in from the compound in China to consult Feilong on some important issues. This man has been with the Tong since Feilong was a child, and earning his respect has not been easy for illegitimate son who was forced to take the reins of his father's empire much too young. Feilong agonizes over the meeting and begins to show signs of being horrible again until Asami shoves him against a wall and snarls at him to stop being ridiculous unless he wants his ass beaten and fucked bloody again. One of Feilong's eyebrows goes up and his luscious mouth quirks at the corner. Watching them, Akihito falls off the couch laughing, which isn't terribly conducive to the current level of tension.

"What on earth is so funny," demands Asami a little irritably.

"Feilong practically came packaged with visible thought bubbles," snickers Takaba unrepentantly.

"Really now?" asks Feilong curiously. "What was I thinking then?"

"You were wondering if that option stays on the table whether you stop being ridiculous or not."

"Demon," chides Asami without much conviction, because it's patently obvious that's exactly what Feilong is indeed thinking now that Aki points it out. He turns back to Feilong, who looks amused and embarrassed and anxious all at once. "Beautiful one, if you will stop acting foolish and let me tell you my idea, and you will obey me so that we may ruin my reputation together, then tonight you may pick any toy you want and I shall use it until you beg me to stop. And then," he leans in and teases the shell of Feilong's ear with the tip of his tongue. "Ohh then, Fei-kun…I _won't."_

His plan, even if he says so himself, is beautiful in its simplicity. Although he worries a bit that Takaba will balk at the idea, the young man laughs when he hears the idea and shrugs it off, because as he points out, Feilong's bodyguards and security chief have all seen him in much more compromising positions than what Asami's proposing. Both his lovers heartily approve of the immediate and energetic lovemaking his plan entails, a prolonged event that leaves all of them gasping for breath and everybody but Feilong a little bruised and battered.

Thus it is that Feilong's bodyguards, who have been growing disgruntled by their employer's refusal to allow them entrance into Asami's penthouse to verify that he is well, and his security chief, are ushered into the penthouse's living room by Kirishima to find their boss elegantly clothed in a Dolce suit, seated in Asami's chair by the window, one of Asami's Dunhills between his lips while Asami himself leans over him solicitously to light it for him. Though Feilong is fully clothed, Asami sports only a pair of snug boxer briefs and his cashmere robe, left to gape open so that the bite marks on his neck and chest are plainly visible when he turns to incline his head at Feilong's staff members. The looks on all their faces are priceless. Asami softly offers the men refreshment and goes to the bar to pour two precise fingers of scotch for the one who requests it. He passes it over with a nod, then murmurs softly to Feilong that he will leave them to their business and be waiting for him when it's finished, at his convenience. From his position seated on the floor at Feilong's feet, himself wearing only a pair of boxer briefs similar to Asami's but without the additional covering of a bathrobe, Takaba has to chew on his lips to keep from bursting out laughing as all three men's eyebrows try to crawl all the way up into their hairlines. Takaba doesn't speak Mandarin, and the three men know it, so they show no reluctance to conduct their meeting in Aki's presence. Feilong is imperious and bored and perfectly arrogant with his underlings. He answers their questions about the nature of his relationship with the two Japanese men and especially with Asami Ryuichi with smug smiles that reveal nothing and yet imply everything.

"Is it possible you have actually brought the great and powerful Ryuichi to his knees, Master Feilong?" muses the security chief with a sneer. Feilong blinks slowly at him, long lashes sweeping delicately over his porcelain cheeks.

"Sometimes, Feng," he purrs lasciviously, "all one has to do is offer one's target what it most desires and then everything you want is yours….for the taking." Though the actual exchange of power he refers to is not the one the henchmen take it to mean, it is still precisely what all of them intend for the men to infer.

After they have left, with cruel and gleeful smiles on their faces, Asami strolls back into the den. He tugs Feilong gently to his feet and reclaims his chair, pulling the younger man into his lap and reaching down to card his fingers through Takaba's hair. He's feeling vastly amused at the ease with which they've perpetrated the deception.

"They're going to tell everyone they meet or speak to that I've brought you to heel, Asami," mutters Feilong unhappily. "I didn't know what to do about how they'd react if they knew the truth. It might mean my death at the hands of men who would only see my choices in our relationship as weakness…"

Asami touches his finger to Feilong's lips and interrupts him.

"The weakness is theirs for not understanding that to allow oneself the freedom to kneel, to give as a gift that devotion which they think must be taken by force, is a far more difficult choice. It takes a great deal more courage to submit than it does to dominate, Feilong." He notices out of the corner of his eye that Takaba's head jerks upright from where he's been tracing the wood's grain in the flooring and he looks at Asami sharply. Good. Perhaps he'll finally begin to start being less itchy in his own skin about the way Asami so effortlessly forces obedience and desire from him.

"I don't like doing it at the expense of your reputation, Sensei," whispers Feilong mournfully. "They will be certain to spread their news as far and wide as possible by morning."

"Hush, Feilong," says Asami good-naturedly. "My reputation will stand it. Anyone I lose business with over this won't be anybody I care about losing, and anyone I would care about losing will either guess the truth or think I am running a long con and drawing you carefully close for the kill. Do not worry over it. My position is more secure than yours, pretty pet, and it will stand the storm of a few rumors." He hopes his utter lack of concern will make Feilong stop fretting about it. That's going to get tedious if it lasts more than a day or so. He's not sure he can make it any clearer without hurting the temperamental young man's feelings. The simple fact is that Asami doesn't have to give a shit if anybody in Japan thinks he's Feilong's bitch. The opinions of his associates and rivals alike are irrelevant to his position here. He knows perfectly well that he has enemies, ones who would jump at the chance to exploit a moment of weakness and take him out of the picture. It's simply a fact that though he imagines someone will try, hearing the rumors and thinking him weak, they're going to fail. Asami's people are loyal, and they are the best. He himself is so much better than even his closest rival that he's not going to lose a moment's sleep over what they may think of him when word of the meeting gets out. Here on his home turf it is an inarguable fact that he is the top of this food chain. Asami is THE alpha predator, and public opinion can't change that. On HIS own turf, however, Feilong has been required to watch his back since the day his "father" revealed himself and brought the deadly young assassin into the fold. People have been watching and waiting for Feilong to stumble every day for close to half his life. The knowledge that he calls Asami "Master" would be a death sentence for him. Asami won't allow that to happen, not even if it costs him a few valuable associations. The thought of the bullet or the blade that stills the passionate heart he has finally made to beat for him alone is unconscionable. Though he will never say so out loud, he knows he'd crawl on his hands and knees in the middle of Tokyo square and suck Feilong off in front of every gangster in Asia to keep him safe, if that's what it took, because after he was done, Asami would still have enough power to kill every one of them where they stood laughing at him, and Feilong would not. Not yet. He hopes it doesn't come to that, because he certainly wouldn't relish the idea, but when it comes to protecting what's his, there is NOTHING he won't do.

As he's hoped from the beginning, Feilong's obvious delight at submitting to Asami has an effect on Takaba. At first, it seems to confuse him, but his abuse at Feilong's hands more than justifies his mistrust of the sudden change in attitude. Asami watches the boy's thought process as he watches with his bright hazel eyes, sometimes frowning a little, sometimes slack-mouthed with lust, sometimes gleefully delighting in Feilong's comeuppance, as he finally comes to the realization that the Baishe's surrender is genuine. He seems preoccupied and thoughtful for a couple of days, but then Asami notices a subtle change in Aki's demeanor. He will probably never become the slave Feilong desires to be so very much, but he does seem more at ease with himself and his own responses to Asami's dominant behavior. His gripes and complaints about Asami's rudeness and high-handedness disappear almost entirely, giving way to joking whines and adorable pouting. Seeing the person Feilong is becoming, Takaba forgives him entirely at last. Asami will never cease to be amazed at Aki's capacity for forgiveness and his ability to find the best in people even though he is well acquainted with the worst. But his occasional nervousness and distance when it comes to Feilong are things of the past. It is at that point that the aforementioned up-ending of Asami's life really happens. Practically overnight, his two pets become fast friends and partners in crime. He comes home quite late from work one morning, just before dawn, weary to the bone, and finds them lying together in a heap in his bed like puppies. Feilong's beautiful hair is tangled around them both, a few strands of it fluttering with Takaba's deep, even breathing where it falls across his face. Their lips are still reddened and bee-stung with kisses and other naughty things they've been up to with their mouths. There's come in Aki's hair and smeared in one of Feilong's eyebrows. They are the most adorable things he's ever seen in his life, ever. The rapid stiffening of his cock as he stares down at their peaceful faces, both of them looking impossibly young in repose, makes him forget his fatigue entirely. It startles him suddenly to realize that Feilong is actually only a few years older than Akihito. He clears his throat loudly and they both startle into sudden wakefulness. He's pleased to see that they don't jump guiltily apart, though he sees Feilong's arms tighten a little as Aki thinks about it.

"Good morning, Sensei," Feilong purrs, stretching luxuriously.

"You were late again," accuses Takaba, pouting a little bit.

"It doesn't look to me as though you felt my absence too keenly," he comments as blandly as he is able, his face carefully expressionless. They glance at one another guiltily and he chomps down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"We're sorry, Sensei," whispers Feilong. "We were both lonely. Please don't blame Aki, I was the one who started it."

"Shut up," says Takaba fiercely. "You didn't make me do anything! Asami, it's NOT his fault!"

"Oh, I'm fairly certain you're equally culpable," he growls softly, strolling to the closet as he takes off his jacket and vest, slowly loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He opens the top drawer of his dresser and pulls something out. When he turns back to look at the bed, they are hugging each other nervously with twin expressions of protectiveness and anxiety on their faces, and yet both pairs of eyes take in his half-clothed state, the casually unfastened top button of his pants, the ripple of muscle in his belly as he walks slowly back to the bed. Both pairs of lips part breathlessly, and both pretty bodies squirm against each other a little when they observe the paddle in his right hand. He slaps it gently against his left palm. It isn't a particularly vicious toy, being made of stiff leather and only a little bigger than his open hand. It has the word "Brat" embossed into the smooth black surface. It is a terribly clichéd toy, and he hadn't been able to resist it. "Both of you turn over on your stomachs," he says softly as he reaches the end of the bed. "Raise your hips and keep them raised. You may hold hands if you like." He's so hard he wonders if he's going to spill in his pants before he finishes with them. He's delighted when they do indeed seek the comfort of holding hands, both of them turning their heads to the side, cheeks resting against the bedspread while they look into each other's eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Aki," whispers Feilong.

"It's okay," Takaba whispers back. "I wanted to."

In the name of every god there has ever been, it's so precious he almost can't bear it. But the way they both shudder and whimper and squirm when he paddles them firmly is too gorgeous to be missed. It's not particularly vicious, and does no more than redden their exquisite little asses. Their gasps and the way they bite their lips and arch their backs, offering themselves shamelessly up to him for punishment almost undo him. After only about five minutes, he tosses the silly paddle on the bed and kneels behind them both, one hand on each warm backside, fingertips brushing lightly over two quivering little assholes. Aki gasps and Feilong moans softly.

"I'll let you both try to make it up to me for being such lewd little tramps while I was working," he says softly, knowing his voice betrays his desire and not caring. "Do a good job, or I'll paddle both your delicious backsides until you cry."

A little later, when he throws his head back and comes, both their mouths hot on his aching cock as they lick and suck him and kiss each other around his thickness, their tongues wet and warm and perfect, he knows there's no way he can even pretend to be cross with them anymore. They've done far too good a job for him to even try. They'd taken turns beautifully, one taking his length in their mouth while the other sucked eagerly at his balls, changing positions and kissing passionately as they had done so. He has two fingers in both their tight little holes when he shouts out his release and they suck down every drop, groaning and whining eagerly. He makes them show him how they pleasured one another without his presence or permission, and is positively transfixed when they curl around one another like kittens and suck each other off with great enthusiasm.

Before they all fall asleep he presses a kiss onto the top of each head cradled on his shoulders.

"You can play with each other any time you wish," he whispers as he turns off the light, "but from now on, you will call me and receive my permission to do so, or I really will punish you both. There's a big wooden paddle in the hidden room that will make tonight's spankings seem like a gentle massage. I'll give you permission every time, unless there's a really valid reason I don't want you to, but you'll ask or you'll pay the price for disobeying me. And NOT," he adds severely, nudging the back of Feilong's leg with his toe, "in a fun way."

"You just want us to call you so you'll know we're doing it and you can think perverted thoughts about it the rest of the day," mutters Takaba in a disgruntled, sleepy voice.

"Mm," agrees Asami with a smirk, "and you'll be glad I was when I come home already hard for you and take your tight little hole so hard you feel it for days."

"Horrible man," mumbles Aki in a pleased voice.

He really knows his entire existence has spun off into a random new orbit that caroms wildly in a different direction on practically an hourly basis some days, when he comes home early for a change. His ears are graced with the decided sound of someone shrieking. For a split second his whole body tenses and his hand is on the butt of his pistol without him even thinking about it. Then the tone of the shriek registers in his brain, aided by the appearance of Feilong sprinting from the hall where the bedrooms are and into the living room, with Akihito hot on his heels. They are both laughing so hard they don't notice him standing in the doorway. They vanish through the living room into some other part of the penthouse. Asami stands rooted to the spot as a startlingly long list of observations begin to catalogue themselves in his mind. He's completely unable to perform his usual trick of being able to summarize any scenario in an instant and use it to his advantage. Mostly this is because what he thinks he's seen is too fantastic to really process.

Feilong's hair is in pigtails, two high ones that make him look like someone out of a Sailor Moon anime. Though the Chinese had flown through the room too fast for him to absolutely sure, he's also pretty sure there are also three or four random braids hanging down his back. With ribbons in them. He's also almost certain the button down shirt Feilong's wearing is one of his own Brooks Brothers shirts, and nearly as sure that there are streaks of purple paint on it. Also on Feilong's skin and in his hair. Though he'd been moving pretty fast, and Asami had been too riveted by all of these things, he suspects the flash of bright color he'd noted on Feilong's bare feet is hot pink toenail polish. He shudders a little and shakes his head, turning his mind to consider Akihito's appearance.

He knows he still hasn't seen every silly t-shirt in Aki's possession, because there seems to be an endless supply of them. Aki loves graphic tee's and branded logos of his favorite things and character shirts from movies or television shows he likes. Asami is, however, pretty sure the one he's wearing today is new. Though he's willing to accept it's possible Takaba owns a few really odd shirts, his strange insistence on reminding Asami that's he's a _man_ seems in direct contradiction to the pastel pink Jigglypuff shirt he's sporting now, the girl cut one that is so short it bares his midriff and reveals the…._is_ he really wearing a belly chain? And eyeliner? There are also rather a lot more colors in Aki's hair than the purple Feilong's smeared with, and it looks purposeful, random spikes of bright blue and red and fuscia and purple and green. His toenails are also hot pink. And his fingernails are a lurid chartreuse.

Asami's willing to entertain the possibility that he's hallucinating, as he's utterly at a loss to explain any of these extraordinary and inexplicable visuals he's still trying to process. Well.

He steps further into his home, even though he feels vaguely like it's not his home at all and he's actually stepping into one of those old American Twilight Zone episodes. On Feilong and Akihito's second lap of….what are they doing anyway? Participating in costumed calisthenics? Playing tag? Trying to kill each other (all right, probably not that one, they're laughing too hard)? At any rate, on their next lap, he intercepts them by the practical mode of stepping into their path so that Feilong collides with him and Aki collides with Feilong. Fortunately, he's braced for it and doesn't have to deal with the indignity of being knocked to the ground by their momentum. There's a brief unbalanced tangle of limbs, but no actual casualties. YET, he thinks darkly, as up close it's apparent that Feilong is indeed wearing one of Asami's Brooks Brothers shirts and it is indeed stained with purple paint.

Feilong and Akihito goggle at him speechlessly for a few seconds.

"Am I to assume by your expressions that my early homecoming presents something of a problem for you?" he inquires politely. They exchange alarmed glances and then look back at him guiltily. "Explain," he demands. "Now."

"You're not supposed to be early," gripes Takaba petulantly.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," mutters Feilong, blushing prettily.

"We're making you a present," sighs Aki.

"It's nearly done," adds Feilong.

"Your explanations leave something to be desired," observes Asami dryly.

"Oh damn it, you're home anyway, we can't make it a surprise now," pouts Aki, reaching for Asami's hand.

"Oh, I'm surprised all right," mutters Asami to himself as he lets himself be towed out of the hall to the door at the end of the hall, a disused guest room he'd allowed Takaba to turn into a studio several months ago.

The purple paint is immediately resolved as he takes in the drop cloths over everything and the freshly painted walls. He vaguely remembers telling Akihito he was allowed to make whatever changes he desired to the room to suit his purposes. Why he's chosen a bruise-colored purple isn't immediately clear, but at least it explains the smears on Feilong. Apparently despite the fact that the Chinese gangster is one of the most graceful and deadly human beings Asami's ever met, he's hopeless at painting walls without making a mess. Why this is adorable he can't quite say, but it is. Akihito lets go of his hand and stomps (also adorable) over to one side of the room where there are no drop cloths but there are tall white reflective screens he uses to direct lighting, and an odd assortment of….well, detritus comes to mind but that's not entirely accurate because taken separately all the stuff on this side of the room is identifiable. It's the whole of it that's bizarre. His agile mind catalogues his own cashmere bathrobe (and by all that is holy there had better be no paint on it), a large teddy bear, a hand mirror and several painted fans, a gun he hopes is not loaded, a sword and several other sharp objects such as daggers and shuriken and throwing darts. There are dozens of hopelessly tangled articles of clothing, some of it decidedly pornographic in nature. There's what he's pretty sure is a half-eaten sticky lollipop adhering to a poster of a prowling black leopard. There are plastic totes with cosmetics spilling out of them, and several assorted bottles of nail polish. There is a black couch and a blue bean bag chair and a white stool and several hairbrushes and combs and bottles of hair product strewn about. The brat paddle is leaning in a corner beside a pair of handcuff. His eyes slide sideways to gaze at them suspiciously as he's received no phone call today asking for permission to play with each other. Neither of them has the look of that though.

"Takaba-kun," he whispers in a menacingly silky voice. "explain why you've felt it necessary to attack this innocent room with a tsunami. Please use sentences that make sense in actual Japanese. And do hurry, pet, because I'm starting to feel decidedly unforgiving."

Takaba stands very still and looks at him for several long seconds, his lips slightly parted as his pupils dilate. Asami glares at him pointedly, derailing the boy's obvious sudden arousal at the tone in his voice enough for him to answer.

"I have to just show you," he sighs. "This would have been so much better if I'd had time to finish before you came home."

"Do excuse me for returning to my own place of residence at a reasonable hour," he murmurs. Feilong snorts and he turns his head slightly to stare impassively at the wildly improbably dressed Baishe leader. Feilong bites back his snicker and looks innocently at the ceiling. They're possessed by demons, both of them. Takaba goes to his camera, which is set up on a tripod, and plucks out its memory card. He takes it to his laptop and pushes it in, opening the first of several files. Asami leans closer and is, for lack of a better phrase, rendered speechless. There are hundreds of photographs in the files. All taken in this penthouse, most of them in this very room. In one, Feilong kneels on the floor with Asami's robe falling off his shoulders, gazing back over his left one at the camera, a tiny and very filthy smile on his face, the robe sagging down his back just enough to show the two dimples at the top of his ass and the very tiniest peek of his ass crack. In another, both young men lounge on the couch, Aki's head in Feilong's lap. Feilong is looking down at him with a look of such tenderness that Asami's heart clutches a little to see it, and Takaba is laughing up at him, reaching with his hands to touch Feilong's face. It is breathtaking in its simplicity and its beauty. He has no idea how Takaba managed to capture the image while also starring in it. There are pictures of Feilong performing graceful katas with the sword, balanced on one foot with the other touching the back of his head, his hair cascading around his naked torso while the snug black yoga pants he wears just barely hang on his hips and his bare feet peek out from the hem of the pants legs (his toenails are not yet pink in this photo set). There are pictures of each of them tying the other up, their expressions ranging from ferocious to filthy to amused and silly. There is one he particularly likes in which both of them are clearly naked, standing in profile to the camera, with their bodies pressed so tightly together that the viewer can see no sign of their private parts. They are kissing deeply, passionately, melded to one another so that it is hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. It is one of the most classically erotic things he has seen in his life. From the unbearably beautiful and sexy, the photos eventually become charming and funny. In one, Feilong sits on the sofa with his knees primly together, his hair pulled up in a messy knot on top of his head and a pair of glasses balanced on the tip of his nose. Aki lays across his lap looking sulky while Feilong is clearly lecturing him. In the next one of the same series, Feilong has the paddle in his hand and is obviously still lecturing, but now Akihito looks bored out of his mind. In the final shot, he's kneeling on the floor clutching his ass with both hands and glaring resentfully at Feilong who is laughing and rolling on the couch. There's another one after that wherein Feilong apparently manages to resist hitting Aki too hard and they've one a pretty creditable pose of a naughty boy being punished while he yells and promises to be good from now on. Long before he gets to these shots, Asami's cock has thickened in his pants and he's completely forgotten to be annoyed. There are shots of Akihito wearing one of Feilong's kimonos, looking like he's dressed in his daddy's clothes. There are shots of Feilong licking the lollipop while he cleans the gun (it is indeed unloaded). Asami finds these almost impossibly erotic. As he does the one of Feilong dressed in a dark blue Lolita costume, sitting on the stool looking down at the teddy bear in his lap while Takaba fixes his hair (hence the pigtails). The images go on and on, from Feilong sitting with his head tilted up obediently while Aki paints his eyes with kohl, to Akihito shrieking with laughter while Feilong holds his foot captive and paints his toenails, to the two of them with their heads together, wearing absurd odds and ends of clothing intended for men, women and children all at once, their faces painted to look like either clowns or whores, it's a little hard to tell, sharing a popsicle and reading what looks like a book of erotic photography. He doesn't know what to say.

"Aki," he finally whispers, feeling a little breathless.

"They would have been better if I'd had more time," gripes Aki. Feilong pushes him.

"You'd have had more time if you hadn't gotten sidetracked trying to make me let you paint me purple," he says pointedly.

"I wouldn't have gotten sidetracked if you hadn't already gotten so much paint on you."

"Is that my shirt?" Asami interrupts suddenly, able to remember what he was annoyed about at last. Feilong looks guilty, but Takaba rolls his eyes.

"I couldn't have him keep getting the paint all over himself, it would've messed up some of the shots I wanted to get later. Besides Asami, it's the one that politician dropped his cigar on last week. There's a hole in it and you were going to throw it away."

"Ah," says Asami, wondering if it makes him a horrible person to feel a bit disappointed he no longer feels justified in wanting to spank them again. "And the toenails?"

"Takaba made me wear a dress!" says Feilong, sticking his tongue out at Akihito. Asami stares at him for a really long time.

"Feilong?" he says finally.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Did you or did you not once kill a man with a pair of nail scissors?"

"Yes, sensei."

Asami looks at him pointedly until realization dawns.

"Ohh. Well fine. He did tell me I had to put it on though."

"I also said you'd be pretty," points out Takaba, sticking out his own tongue.

"You were," Asami assures him, grabbing Feilong by the wrist and pressing his hand to the crotch of the yakuza's Armani suit and the – ha – concrete evidence of his arousal. Feilong tries to be distracted by this, but the tale of the day's adventure is positively riveting and Asami pushes his hand away with a warning glare.

"I said I felt like I was at a slumber party, because by then the room was….a little messy," continues Aki, looking around a little ruefully.

"Remind me to never ask you to demonstrate your idea of wrecked," murmurs Asami with a twitch in his lip that is almost a smile.

"And I said if it was a party, and he was doing my hair, he had to let me do his nails."

"And I said he couldn't do my fingernails," supplies Takaba helpfully, then frowns at the eyewatering shade of green on his fingers.

"So…toenails," finishes Feilong triumphantly. Asami's pretty sure he's never seen Feilong have actual fun of any kind, let alone this much of it, and decides he'd sacrifice every Brooks Brothers shirt in his closet for this kind of radiance. "Except then I said I'd let him paint my fingernails if he let me paint his."

"And I forgot I had all this cool temporary hair dye from a shoot a few months ago when I had to help a friend with an ad campaign," offers Takaba with a grin. Then he frowns. "It didn't work on Fei's hair. It's too black."

"It looks wonderful on you though, Ototo," smiles Feilong. Asami's not sure "wonderful" is the word he'd use to describe the rainbow streaks in Akihito's hair, but that Feilong's calling him little brother and Aki's not protesting pretty much trumps the hair.

"And why are the walls purple?" he asks, wondering if he's going to wish he hadn't. When on earth did things get this far out of his control? He's so fucking charmed by them he's not even trying to look stern anymore. He has a feeling the events that led them to be sitting here with him looking like bizarre mutant peacocks from a madman's aviary have more to do with neither of them being willing to back down no matter how outrageous the other had gotten than with an actual desire to crossdress, but it's hilarious and precious anyway. He hasn't any real desire for them to crossdress either, not on a regular basis anyway, because it's their masculine beauty that appeals to him, but this anomaly is, he must admit, titillating.

"It looks better with that black couch we found in the storage closet," says Takaba helpfully. Asami looks from the walls to the black velvet couch, and damned if he's not right. The walls had started the day a sedate eggshell white. The later photos that actually show the wall and use the sofa as a setting piece do look a lot more striking than the earlier ones with the plain walls.

"What was the purpose of all of this?" he asks curiously. "Not that the pictures aren't wonderful, Aki, because they're some of the most beautiful things I've ever seen and I can tell you right now that future houseguests that I trust even remotely are going to learn a lot more about our personal lives than they may ever want to, because I'm putting just about every one of them up on a wall. But…why did you do this? Were you bored?"

They look at one another and blush a little bit, which is once again so fucking charming he has to bite his lip to keep back a small groan of need.

"Ani told me…" Aki pauses and looks at Feilong, biting his lip a little uncertainly. Asami feels something enormous expand in his chest when he realizes it is because Aki is hesitating to reveal what Feilong said to him, protecting the other man's trust, and that he's referring to Feilong as his big brother. Feilong smiles at Takaba.

"It's all right," he says softly. "I'll tell him." With that, he slides off the sofa and to the floor at Asami's feet, kneeling with his backside resting on his heels. "Sensei," he whispers, looking at the floor, still blushing a little. "I…I told Aki about what it was like when I was growing up. About being my father's bastard and not…not ever being good enough to be recognized for who I was."

"You were always good enough, beautiful one," says Asami fiercely. "It was they who were not."

Feilong's smile is brilliant.

"I told him…well, that since I was just a small boy, I knew in my heart that what I wanted was to belong to someone, body and soul. We talked about the things we fantasized about when we got a little older, and for me, I would dream about a man. A man who would come to me in the night and take me, whether I begged him not to or welcomed him, and he was strong and merciless and kind and tender at the same time, and I would wake up with my….my cock aching and tears on my face because I knew…I knew that the men who served my family would call me weak and broken and flawed if they knew and that one day one of them would kill me, to keep such flawed blood out of the Baishe clan."

"Feilong, no," whispers Takaba, reaching across Asami's knee to lay his hand on Feilong's cheek.

"Unfortunately," says Asami gently, "he is right. The tongs, with their hereditary leadership and the importance they place on their history and bloodlines, do not forgive anything they perceive as weakness. And anything less but the desire for total domination is perceived as weakness."

"That's…that's just _stupid,_" cries Takaba hotly.

"Yes," agrees Asami. "What a man or woman desires from a partner has nothing to do with their ability to run a business, and for all that some of my associates probably feel the same way Feilong's would, most of us place little emphasis at all on a person's sexual orientation. It's no secret that I enjoy the company of other men. There are those who mock me for it, but not one of them makes the mistake of thinking it makes me weaker than they."

"I'll have to go back to China soon," continues Feilong with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"I know," says Asami gently, though it gives him a pang of sadness to realize it.

"It won't have to be for long, and I won't have any trouble convincing my people that my presence will be required here on a regular basis to cement our foothold and make sure our dealings with you continue in our favor."

"We'll make sure all those things are true," promises Asami, already making mental notes on ways of ensuring that Feilong's presence in Japan is too profitable for any of his advisors or relatives to protest.

"Yes, sensei," murmurs Feilong, not even trying to hide his huge smile. After a moment it fades, not replaced by sadness, but perhaps a little wistful along with the pleasure at Asami's promise. "At any rate, I wanted to give you something to thank you for…for seeing past the man I've had to be and to the one I would have never been able to be if you hadn't…well…"

"Bulldozed past all your bullshit?" supplies Asami helpfully. Takaba snickers.

"Yes, exactly," agrees Feilong without the slightest resentment.

"And I realized I never really thanked you," says Akihito softly, "for coming to find me. In…in Hong Kong."

"For coming to save you from me, you mean," says Feilong sadly. Akihito looks at him.

"Ani," he whispers, "I wasn't in danger from you anymore the day you called Asami and he told you he would do anything to get me back. You knew then you wouldn't keep me from him. Asami saved me from Mikhail's men, not you."

Feilong raises his eyebrows.

"I told you that day I didn't think he'd come for you."

"I know," says Akihito gently. "That was the day you asked me to stay with you. You were so sad when you got off the phone, I knew you were lying."

"You never said anything."

Akihito's eyebrows go up.

"I may be kinda impetuous," he says, flapping a hand at Asami when he snorts and makes a gagging sound at the gross understatement, "but I'm not stupid. You don't tell a jealous Tong leader to his face that you think he's a liar, even if you are getting fucked by him on a daily basis. Maybe especially then."

"Daily basis, huh?" asks Asami blandly.

"Well," amends Takaba, "sometimes he made me blow him instead."

Feilong's eyes are shadowed with fear when he looks at Asami, and the yakuza sees what he's getting ready to do before he does it, grabbing Feilong by his shoulders before he can prostrate himself on the ground.

"Don't," he snaps. "Feilong. Don't."

"Sensei," whispers the Baishe miserably, "I'm….I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," says Asami roughly. "How much must you have loved me, Feilong, that while you believed I had orchestrated and carried out the murder of your father, still you never tried to kill me or that which belonged to me? You went to prison for it, beautiful one. How much, Feilong, must you have loved me that even after that, when you BELIEVED it was because of me….that you did not harm Akihito? You could have killed me many times, but you didn't. How much?"

"With all my heart," whispers Feilong breathlessly. "Since the first moment you kissed me and told me I didn't have to let my brother treat me like his slave."

"It was a good kiss," murmurs Asami fondly, leaning down.

"A very good kiss," breathes Feilong, lifting his face and closing his eyes. Asami has noticed that recently Feilong closes his eyes when he kisses him, which says more for how safe he feels here than anything else. It is easier for a lover to kill you than any other person, something both of them know, and as a result it is rare for men like them to close their eyes when they kiss. With a sigh, as his mouth covers Feilong's Asami lets his eyes fall closed, something he's done with Takaba for quite some time. Of course, the idea of Takaba stabbing him in the back while they're kissing is so patently absurd it makes him chuckle, and the kiss breaks with both of them smiling.

"No apologies, my pet," he says quietly, smoothing his thumb across Feilong's bottom lip. "Not between men like us. It's past. What we have now is all that matters." He leans back and looks around the room, shaking his head at the sheer volume of chaos they've managed to unleash over the course of a few hours. "This is a terrible place for a slumber party," he comments idly. "There's not even a bed, and all the furniture has those uncomfortable canvas covers on it…."

"There's a bed in your room," points out Takaba.

"A big bed," agrees Feilong, wriggling a little on his knees."

"What does one actually DO at a slumber party anyway?" wonders Asami aloud.

It's less than an hour later that he's mentally kicking himself for asking the question, glaring at the black nail polish on his fingers. He admits the foot massage Feilong's giving him between applying more of the same color to his toes is quite nice, but he's trying to remember if he saw any polish remover in that big basket of cosmetics Takaba had dragged in and doesn't think he had. Damn it. He has a meeting with the president of Yokohama tires in the morning. Aki giggles and shoves another piece of really expensive sushi into his mouth. Asami glares at him, but the luminous happiness on both their faces, the expressions that had made him agree to let them accost him with nail polish in the first place, makes it impossible to be angry. They've imbibed generous quantities of dark, nutty beer by now, and although his control is much too good to let him get truly drunk, even Asami feels a little light-headed with it. He suspects this may have more to do with how hilarious his boys are acting than with the amount of alcohol he's ingested. Takaba, however, is quite definitely tipsy, and even Feilong has a bit of a buzz. It only makes them more ridiculous, but he draws the line at letting them put bows in his hair or cosmetics on his face.

They have already gone through the photographs and selected the best ones, which Aki has filed away to be edited and printed later. They have ordered in obscene amounts of wildly expensive food and probably had way too much of it. They have watched a truly terribly horror movie about strippers and zombies….and strippers who ARE zombies. Feilong's hair has been repaired from a runaway anime heroine's disaster into an intricate cascade of braids that fall down to his waist and make him look somewhat like an amazon warrior, because he's still wearing eyeliner and his lips are dyed as dark a red a heart's blood. Takaba is still wearing the Jigglypuff t-shirt and the belly chain with a pair of cut-off jeans. Asami finds the chain inexplicably sexy and keeps finding excuses to touch it, to feel the links warm from Aki's skin. He himself has been reduced to his boxer briefs and nothing else, which has pretty much ensured that the amount of attention paid to the horrible movie was essentially nil. He's not sure why they haven't ended up naked and tangled up like eels yet. By some unspoken agreement, there seems to be a desire to drag it out. The silliness is interspersed with touches and nibbles and stolen kisses, but nobody's naked. It is a testament to how upended he really feels that he has yet to seize control of the situation and fuck somebody blind. He intends to, but he can be patient.

"I read about a game Americans play at lumber parties," says Takaba suddenly, bouncing on his knees on the bed a little.

"Oh?" asks Asami lazily, running one of Feilong's braids through his fingers and making the other man shiver.

"Yeah! It's called Truth or Dare."

"Sounds interesting," he replies, sitting up a little, because it actually does. "How does one play?"

"We take turns, and when it's your turn you get to pick someone and ask them Truth or Dare? And they pick which one they want. And you ask them anything you want or think of some stunt you want them to do and they have to do it or they have to pay the forfeit."

"What's the forfeit?" asks Feilong, also looking interested.

"Oh…um…I don't know. Whatever we agree it's going to be beforehand, I suppose…"

Asami picks up the black leather paddle and grins wickedly.

"Five with this, I think," he says smugly. "And I'm instituting a rule. There will be nothing dangerous or distressing demanded of anyone. I think we can all stand a little embarrassment, but there will be no…" he thinks for a moment, "No stunts which could result in serious injury. And you may not ask anybody to do something they really have a problem doing. You," he points at Aki, "don't get to dare me to let you beat me. No one may ask either Feilong or myself for details about our business or organizations that we can't discuss. Do you both hear me? Keep it fun, my pets, or I'll put a stop to it and you won't like what happens."

Feilong nods solemnly but Akihito rolls his eyes.

"Don't be tiresome, Asami," he says sarcastically. "Nobody's going to do that anyway."

"If you'd asked me before today, I would have said neither of you would voluntarily wear girls' clothes and make out naked in front of a camera," he points out calmly.

"Fine," pouts Takaba. "Just for that, you have to be first. Asami…Truth or Dare?"

"Hm," he muses, watching the sly look on Takaba's face from under his eyelashes, wondering for a moment which he should choose. He thinks it might be a little too early in the proceedings for him to give Aki the chance to dare him to do any damn thing. "Truth." He smirks a bit when Aki pouts some more, knowing by it that he's made the right choice.

"Spoilsport," mutters the photographer sullenly, then narrows his eyes speculatively.

"How old were you when you lose your virginity?" he asks.

"Which one?" purrs Asami lasciviously.

"What? How old were you the first time you fucked somebody. Oh, I get it. Was it a boy or a girl?"

Asami smiles to himself because if Takaba clues in, he's going to be pretty shocked.

"I was fifteen, and it was with a woman. A prostitute hired by my father," he says. "It was too dangerous for me to date girls of my own age and social status, as ties represented weaknesses to be exploited by our family's enemies."

"You liked girls then?"

"This may come as a surprise to you, Takaba-kun, but I still like girls," says Asami with a smirk. "I just like you and Feilong better."

"Huh," says Aki thoughtfully. "So when'd you fuck a guy for the first time?"

"This is more than one question," he points out. Takaba makes a face at him. "But I'll humor you. I was nineteen the first time I, as you so eloquently put it, fucked a guy. That doesn't count as a separate loss of virginity though, as in both cases I had penetrative sex with a partner. To me, at any rate."

"But you said which…"

Realization dawns, and Asami lets his mouth curve in a distinctly nasty smile.

"No way," says Akihito, shaking his head.

"Seventeen," says Asami serenely.

"No. Way!" cries Aki, leaning forward and poking Asami in the chest. Asami grabs the offending finger, tugging it to his mouth and nipping sharply. "Ow! You're a mean person. Do you seriously mean to sit there and tell me that you….that some guy put his…that you let somebody…"

Asami leans forward, still holding Aki's hand captive, to breathe softly in his ear.

"That I let another man shove his cock up my ass? Yes. I do mean to tell you that. I was young. He was powerful and compelling and beautiful. Oh Aki, it hurt. The first time, I cried and begged him not to. He did anyway, pushing into my ass while I whimpered and begged and sobbed. Just like you. When he made it feel wonderful I still begged him not to, but he forced it from me, my pleasure torn from me amid my blood and tears."

"A…Asami…" whispers Takaba, shuddering.

"After that, he taught me. Taught me the pleasures of a man's body. Taught me control and power. Taught me that the fine line between pleasure and pain can blur with the right touch into something much more intense than either alone. The things in that room were his once, and he gave them to me before he died. In all my life, there was only one man I called sensei, and it was him."

"Did you like it?"

"That's enough questions, Takaba," he says evilly, smiling heartlessly as Aki pouts even more. "Let Feilong have a turn." Feilong grins.

"Did you like it?" he asks coyly.

"You didn't say Truth or Dare," chides Asami.

"I don't care about daring you to do anything. I want to know the answer."

"Very well, I'll humor you too, as that seems to be what my life has become recently, humoring two adorable little brats while I try to figure out where my life went!"

"Don't' whine, Asami, it's not attractive," teases Aki with a smirk. Asami raises an eyebrow and stores that one away for future reference.

"To answer the question isn't quite as simple as yes or no," he says thoughtfully, leaning back against the bed pillows. "I suppose that to be as honest as possible, I must say yes. I did like it. He was a skilled lover, and you're both well aware that the…male anatomy is such that it's possible to wring pleasure from the unwilling. It's not precisely fair to say that I was unwilling, because I only begged him to stop the first time. I…I was fascinated by the things he showed me. The restraints, the cuffs, the toys and whips." He smiles to himself, lost in memory. "But after that first night, when he took me to show me his dungeon, he watched my face as I took it all in, and he asked me what it made me think about. I was afraid he wouldn't be pleased with my answer, but I've never been one to tell someone what they want to hear if it isn't true. I said it made me think about what he'd look like in the harness he was holding in his hands. I asked what all of it was and I told him I wanted to learn how to use it. Then I braced myself for him to knock me down and rape me again."

"Asami," gasps Feilong, looking sorry that he's asked. Asami laughs at his stricken expression.

"Ah don't fret, sweet boy," he says gently. "He laughed. He laughed, and told me he knew he'd chosen right. He wasn't looking for a slave, or a pet. He was looking for a successor. He told me that if I were to become a Master, I must be willing to become intimately acquainted with every item in that room, and how each of them felt. I said yes. It was…grueling. Terrible and exciting and consuming. I never learned to love the kiss of the lash, but I never hated it either, and he was very good. The pleasure that came after the pain wasn't terrible at all, and he never again took anything from me against my will. He trained me, and part of that was learning to serve him, but only so that I would know what it was like. I did get to find out what he looked like in that harness too, and he showed me with his own body how to fuck another man. He showed me how to give pain without damage, and pleasure with my words and my hands and my body. So I lost my virginity to him when I was seventeen, and took someone else's on my nineteenth birthday when he said I was ready to put some of what he'd taught me into practice. Yes, Feilong, I liked it. But I like what I do to you much better."

Feilong and Akihito are both a little breathless when he finishes speaking, fascinated and somewhat aroused. Interestingly, talking about it to them has him rather aroused as well, and he finally rediscovers his urge to grab the reins and steer the evening's proceedings. Enough with the silliness, he's been more than half hard for going on four hours now, and there's a goddamned limit to his patience.

"Takaba," he says with a wicked sneer, "Truth or Dare?"

"Nuh-uh, I know that look, you've got something perverted in mind you're going to make me do. I'll take truth!"

Asami manages not to roll his eyes at how easy the boy still is to manipulate sometimes.

"Have _you_ ever wondered what it would be like to fuck another man?"

"You mean have a lover besides you or Feilong?"

"Don't be obtuse, Aki," he scoffs, "you know what I mean. Have you ever wondered what it feels like, pretty pet, to push yourself into a man's asshole, wondered how tight it would be, how different it would feel from doing it with a woman?"

Akihito blushes and looks at his hands.

"Maybe a little," he admits. "But not with you, Asami. I…even that time when I tried to tie you up, I didn't think about that…I wanted to ride you until you fell apart for me, but not…that."

"But you've wondered, hm?"

"Yes," whispers Takaba, the blush darkening, and doesn't seem to want to look either of them in the face. Asami shares a long, significant glance with Feilong, who nods almost imperceptibly in case Aki happens to look up.

"Feilong," purrs Asami. "Truth or Dare?"

"Hey!" says Takaba hotly. "You already had your turn!"

"Mm," says Asami, "and I'm taking another one!"

"Cheater."

"Aki?"

"What?" asks the younger man sullenly.

"Shut up. Feilong?"

"Dare please, Sensei." Feilong grins wickedly and Asami's positive he knows where this is going.

"Show him what it feels like."

Aki's eyes fly open wide in shock.

"What?" he cries, scrambling back until he's up against the wall, pressed into it and staring wildly at both of them in turn. "No! I….that's…."

Feilong smiles a filthy smile at Asami, who feels his cock harden even more, and gets on all fours to crawl sinuously up the bed to where Akihito tries to cower in alarm. When Aki's body is caged by his own, Feilong leans in and kisses him softy.

"Come, Ototo," whispers Feilong seductively, rubbing his lips softly against the younger man's. "You know you want to. You know you're just dying to find out what it feels like. Oh Aki, it's so good. So tight. So warm inside and you'll just die when you feel how soft. Like silk, Aki, wrapped around your cock and squeezing so hard…"

Akihito's hips arch helplessly up towards Feilong's body and he makes an inarticulate sound in his throat that is equal parts desire and terror.

"I don't want to hurt you, Ani," he cries in protest.

"How disappointing," purrs Feilong, and the sound makes Asami's cock twitch inside his snug shorts. If they don't get on with it pretty soon he's going to start encouraging them and he's not sure Akihito will appreciate that. "Because if you haven't noticed how much I like it to hurt, you haven't been paying attention at all. Come, Aki…you were there, with my cock inside you, when sensei took me the first time."

"Yes," gasps Takaba. At least part of him doesn't have nearly the doubts the rest does, because he's pressed rigid and tight against the crotch of his denim shorts. Feilong glances down and notices, murmuring how uncomfortable it looks. His deft fingers have Akihito's shorts unbuttoned and tugged down his hips before Aki is able to frame a coherent protest. One of Feilong's hands reaches surreptitiously behind his back and he gestures urgently at Asami with it. Fortunately in this case, Asami's pretty sure what he's asking, and when the bottle of lube slips into his grasping fingers, Feilong nods once, and glances back over his shoulder to shoot Asami a smile. He squeezes some onto his slender fingers without looking and then drops the bottle. He leans down and kisses Aki again while he swiftly prepares himself. From his position behind Feilong, Asami is treated to a front row seat for this process and finds his restraint shattered by the vision of Feilong's fingers pushing roughly into his own tight hole. Asami slides up the bed behind him and Feilong is so consumed by his own desire and anticipation that he doesn't notice, yet another testament to have safe he finally feels here. When Asami slides a finger into his slick heat alongside Feilong's own two fingers, Feilong cries out in surprise and pleasure. He knows perfectly well Feilong doesn't need this. Knows he can accommodate Asami's size with little to no prep work and just a little lube to ease the burn. Knows very well Akihito's size won't prove any kind of obstacle, and that Feilong would take the boy easily without all of this, but that he's doing it for Aki's sake. Aki, who is staring between both of them with wide eyes and parted lips, his erection leaking precome and his hands trembling with the desire to touch Feilong. Whimpering with desire, Feilong leans down and takes Akihito's cock in his mouth with an obscene slurp. He leaves the work of prepping his hole to Asami and holds onto Akihito's hips. Asami lazily drives two fingers in and out of Feilong's hot little asshole, watching the look on Takaba's face as he whines and arches into Feilong's eager mouth, staring at Asami as he fingers their lover slowly.

"Say yes, Aki," he breathes quietly. "You know you want to. You wouldn't want me to have to punish him for not completing his dare, would you?"

Feilong drags his mouth away from Aki's cock long enough to gasp out,

"Ungh. Can we pretend I said no? And then let me do him anyway?"

Asami laughs in delight at how outrageous Feilong is. What the hell else can he do but accommodate him? Feilong's on his hands and knees over Aki's body anyway, so Asami feels behind him for the cool leather of the paddle's handle, bringing it down on the breathtaking ass in front of him pretty damn hard. It's too light to cause real pain to a filthy little painslut like Feilong, who just squirms and lifts his hips and sucks harder on Takaba, groaning loudly and nodding his head furiously. Five strokes seems woefully inadequate when Feilong is begging with the eager arching of his back for _more._ The sounds he's making around Akihito's cock have the younger man squirming and gasping.

"Ohh. Hngh. Feilong! Yes!" pants Aki. "Yes, I want to. Oh stop, stop it, I'm gonna come if you don't. Asami….shit. Qu…quit hitting him, he's not listening!"

Asami sighs and sets the paddle down, which makes Feilong groan sorrowfully at the loss of the sting he's enjoying. He growls softly and lightly flicks his fingernail against the tender skin of the other man's ball sack, making Feilong yelp and sit up, paying attention now.

"Focus, pretty one," he warns softly. "You'll have what you want in a little bit."

Feilong nods briefly in comprehension and moves up so he's straddling Akihito's lap. Smiling down at the boy, he takes the shivering cock in his hand and guides it to his entrance. Aki gasps when the head of his erection presses firmly against the pucker of Feilong's ass.

"Oh…." He whispers, as Feilong slowly lowers himself down, biting his lips and letting his eyes flutter closed in pleasure. Feilong moans softly.

"Ahhh, Aki," he sighs. "So good. You feel so good."

"Hungh," whines Akihito mindlessly, staring enraptured at the place where his dick is disappearing inside his lover's body. His eyes are wide and blind, and his hands, trembling with strain, grasp Feilong's hips and dig in convulsively. The Baishe takes him in all the way, until he is sitting in Takaba's lap, and then he simply goes still, letting the boy feel all the sensations of being inside him. Asami closes his eyes as Akihito whimpers and moans and pants feverishly. He knows exactly what it feels like. The unbelievably tight ring of muscle near the entrance, and the way that muscle grips and squeezes and convulses with every tiny shift of movement. It's tighter than any woman's cunt will ever be, sometimes so tight it's painful. And then, beyond that incomparable friction there is a softness that is startling to one who has never felt it. He can't imagine why it would feel so silky soft and delicate, but it does. It's why he sometimes takes longer than he needs to finger one or the other of them before he sinks his cock inside, because he loves stroking that wet, velvety softness with his fingers. He lays down on his side, resting his weight on one elbow, and reaches between their bodies. His fingertip gently circle the stretched ring of flesh around Takaba's cock, strokes over the photographer's testicles and Feilong's. They both cry out together at the touch, and he smiles.

"So pretty," he whispers, returning the finger to where their bodies are joined. "Raise up a bit, Feilong. I have an idea."

Feilong does, and Akihito sucks in a breath at the movement. Asami whips a cock ring around the base of the younger man's cock swiftly, before Aki even realizes what he's doing.

"Ah…Asami," cries the boy in protest. "Wh…why…"

"You're going to come in about two minutes if I don't do this, my pet, and I want you to enjoy it longer than that. And…" he strokes back and forth with his finger, letting the tip slip just barely under the rim of Feilong's hole, "I want to try something. Feilong, move your lazy ass, let him feel what fucking's really like." And he slaps Feilong sharply on the hip. Feilong groans and puts his hands on Takaba's shoulders, lifting himself up and then sinking back down quickly, taking Aki deep with the hard drop of his hips. He rides him hard, so that their bodies slap together and Aki cries out in startled pleasure at every stroke, lifting his hips to meet Feilong's. He's almost sobbing with need when Asami's hand on Feilong's back slows him down. The rigorous fucking has done what he wants, loosening Feilong even more, and now he can slip his finger inside along the hardness of Takaba's cock. They both whimper. Asami's hand on Feilong's back pushing him forwards until he's lying atop Akihito's chest. Aki's arms steal around the slim, muscular body and his fingertips stroke down the groove of Feilong's spine. Asami works his finger in deeper, tugging slowly and gently against the ring of Feilong's hole, teasing it open further.

"Sensei," cries Feilong, his voice filled with an agony of need.

"Didn't you say you wanted it to hurt, beautiful one?" he purrs maliciously, making Feilong whine. "Can you do it, sweet boy? Can you take both of us at once?"

Akihito chokes on his startled exclamation, but Feilong squirms and gasps.

"I…ohhh sensei…I don't….know. But…let's s…see."

"There are times I don't give a shit how much it hurts you," says Asami softly, making Feilong shudder. "There are times I love the thought of one or both of you sobbing while I take you. But Feilong…if it's too much, you tell me."

"Y…yes sensei!"

"I mean it, pet. If it hurts in a bad way, and you do not tell me, I'll punish you, and not in a way you'll enjoy, because I'll be angry. Yes?"

"Yes sensei," gasps Feilong.

Asami leans over the joined bodies beneath him and pushes his finger more deeply inside Feilong's hole, the slide of it along his length making Takaba whisper obscenities and roll his hips upwards. Asami pulls slowly at the tight ring of muscles inside Feilong's ass, carefully stretching him further. He goes achingly slowly, gently stroking and tugging and sliding. Feilong shivers and moans. What he's doing now is no strain for the Baishe at all just yet, because what's inside him isn't any bigger than Asami's cock. Carefully, he adds a second finger, and both his lovers cry out at the sensation. The slide of his fingers in the silky heat of Fei's body and along the hardness of Takaba's is a fascinating contrast. The way both of them mewl and whimper and curse softly is so tasty he wants to lick them both up like ice cream. When he slowly spreads his fingers, Feilong whines and shudders and there's pain in the sound. Asami goes very still, holding the stretch.

"How is it, pet?" he asks softly. Feilong pants quietly for a few seconds, then nods shortly.

"All right, sensei. It's good now."

And indeed it seems to be because Feilong presses himself against Asami's hand, taking his fingers deeper.

"Ohhhhh," he sighs. "Burns. More, please."

"Asami," cries Akihito, his voice sounding a little freaked out and scared and scandalized, like he can't really believe any of this is happening.

Asami's mouth crooks in a smile. There are times when he simply has to sit and look at what's in his bed, in his life, and marvel at what in the world he could possibly have done to deserve to have the exact two personifications of his darkest fantasies at his fingertips. Takaba's innocence, his to corrupt and twist to his own designs tantalizes him, and that despite all he has done the boy remains unsullied and bright is almost too incredible to be real. In Feilong he has found a lover as sick and degenerate as he himself, one who revels in the darkness and takes what he gives and begs for more. Separately they are wonderful. Together they are breathtaking. Since, karmically speaking, the whole thing should crash and burn around his ears to give him back what he's sown, he tries not to examine it too closely. He only knows he'd burn Heaven and Hell to keep them by his side, and safe.

Although Asami is generally something of a greedy lover, demanding and forceful, insisting upon his own pleasure and dragging it ruthlessly from his partners' bodies (kicking and screaming if they insist on it), this time he's as patient as he is when pursuing a touchy business deal or courting a new ally who isn't sure of him. He loses track of time as he slowly and carefully makes room in Feilong's body for his invasion. This is nothing he's ever tried before, and though he knows intellectually that it happens, and mostly nobody dies from it, the feel of the soft flesh inside the younger man seems so fragile that he simply can't rush it. Both Akihito and Feilong and almost babbling with frustration by the time he's willing to proceed.

Quickly divesting himself of his shorts, he places a knee outside each of Aki's thighs, trickling his fingers up the outsides of Feilong's legs and hips to settle atop them. He leans in and kisses the back of the eagerly squirming man, brushing thick, shining black hair out of the way to do so. Feilong sighs and whispers to him.

"Ohh sensei, please, I want…I need…"

"What, beautiful one, what do you need?" purrs Asami against Feilong's warm skin.

"You. Please, sensei."

Asami pours out a ridiculous volume of lubricant into the palm of his hand and fists his cock, now throbbing like a toothache. His eyelids flutter as the slide of it sends a helpless shudder of pleasure coursing through his body. One finger slides into Feilong's hole again, tugging him wider to make space for Asami to work the head of his cock into the tight grip of the muscle there. Feilong throws his head back and sucks his breath in through his nose. Akihito cries out in shock as the pressure on his cock increased due to the stretch. Asami slides fingers positively dripping with slick around the quivering rim and eases himself forward a fraction of an inch. Feilong trembles violently.

"Hngh. Sensei…" he cries, "Hurts!"

"Is it too much?" asks Asami through gritted teeth, really hoping he's going to be able to stop if Feilong can't handle it.

"N…no. Just…hurts…" whimpers the Baishe. Asami can hear the lust in Feilong's voice even as it thickens with the threat of tears.

"Will you cry for me, Bishounen?" purrs Asami, gaining an inch and gasping a little after he asks it. It's so tight it almost hurts him too, but it's exquisite pain. "Will you…hnn…gods, Feilong, so _tight…_will you give me your tears?"

"Ahh…Asami sensei," cries Feilong, turning his head so he can look over his shoulder. Asami can see tears shining in the beautiful black eyes, welling up and trembling on the tips of Feilong's sooty eyelashes to finally trickle silently down his cheek. He is lovely in his pain, and Asami's breath catches. He closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath against the urge to press in harder and faster.

"Asami," says Takaba, his voice shaking with concern and fear, "you're hurting him!"

"Yes," breathes Asami, and slides in a little more. Feilong groans through his teeth in pain but he pushes back against Asami.

"_More,_" sobs Feilong. Asami grins ferociously over Feilong's shuddering body at Aki, smirking at the shocked expression on the boy's face. Aki glares at Asami and takes Feilong's face gently in his hands.

"Ani," he whispers, "are you sure?"

"_Nnngh,"_ moans Feilong. "Ye…yesssss." Akihito looks into his eyes for several breathless seconds as though he's searching for the lie in the words, but Asami knows he won't find it. At last Aki's big hazel eyes slide from Feilong's to look up at Asami again.

"Asami?" he whispers, and Asami grits his teeth against a helpless moan when the boy's hips shift and cause their cocks to rub together inside the tight clench of Feilong's body.

"Wh…ahh…what is it, Aki?" he pants, pressing in just a little more and wringing a pained cry from Feilong.

"Asami, it feels _amazing,"_ breathes Takaba in awe. "This is…_fuck._ It's sick is what it is. Don't stop!"

"I'll make a pervert of you ye…yet, Takaba-kun," grits Asami through his teeth, battling for his characteristic calm and missing the mark by a little, but the feeling of both of them pressed firm against his cock is more than anyone would be able to remain impervious to. His brain is bombarded with sensations that remind him of inexperienced boys losing their breaths and their minds as they awkwardly rub their erections against each other and of taking a reluctant virgin too scared to relax and let him in and of the way it felt the very first time he spread a lover's trembling buttocks and pressed himself inside that quivering heat and it was heady and breathtaking and terrifying and perfect all at once. This is all of those things too. Feilong's soft tears and needy encouragement alongside Aki's scandalized thrill are like drugs. He presses his forehead to Feilong's temple and whispers filth at both of them as he carefully nudges his way the rest of the way inside. Feilong howls a little in pain as he's forced open wider than he's ever been, and Asami goes very still, panting and hissing at the squeeze of it.

"F…Feilong?" he chokes, shuddering with the need to move. Feilong sobs in response and Asami opens his eyes and gazes on him with concern.

"S…sensei," shivers Feilong, his eyes wet and his lips trembling. "S..so good. It's…oh please, please sensei. _Fuck_ me!"

They do, but carefully. Though what they're feeling is fevered and wild, their movements do not reflect their emotion. It is carefully gentle, with Asami making shallow, slow withdrawals partway out of his hole and then pressing back inside with aching slowness. Takaba does not move so much as he simply rolls his hips to meet each of Asami's slow and careful thrusts. Between them, Feilong sobs with the ache of being stretched beyond what his body is meant to bear and with the frustration of the necessarily cautious pace. When Feilong begins to shove his ass back to meet Asami's cock, he decides probably his lover could be asking for a little more, and he adds a little shove of his own to the end of each thrust. Feilong screams at the sensation.

"Oh. Oh!" he shouts, frantic. "I can't…fuck, hurts. A..asami! Sensei! Please, I'm going to….Ungh…I need…PLEASE SENSEI I NEED TO COME!"

"Fuckfuck," gasps Takaba, pressing upwards into Feilong while he shudders and pleads. "Me too. Asami, oh FUCK. Now, please nownownownow!" His voices goes upwards into a scream of his own when he cannot restrain himself anymore. Asami grinds his teeth and stares at them flying apart at the seams under him, trying to prolong his own release, but it is a losing battle. The flutter and quiver and clench of Feilong's hole on his cock coupled with the surge and twitch of Aki's and the hot, wet surge of the younger man's spunk spilling around him are too much, and they drag him over the edge with them. The intensity of it surprises him and he shouts out in shock and awe as his body is utterly swamped with pleasure rushing through him like a flood. They all collapse like they've been poleaxed, breath heaving and bodies shaking. It takes quite some time for them to find the energy to move, and when they do and withdraw carefully from Feilong's body, it makes him mewl helplessly against Akihito, but they pet him and Asami finds it gorgeously intimate for both he and Takaba to lean their faces close and whisper to Feilong what a good boy he's been and how wonderful and lovely and perfect.

They are almost asleep when Asami suddenly remembers a question he'd meant to ask earlier and lifts his head to the chagrin of both younger men who had been using his body as a head rest.

"Where did you _get_ the purple paint?" he asks curiously. He about 99.9% sure it's nothing he's ever purchased!

"We picked the color we wanted on my laptop and then sent Kirishima to go pick it up for us," replies Takaba

Asami's lips curve in a slow, nasty smile.

"He was the only bodyguard on duty here today, was he not?"

"Well…yes."

"And have I or have I not told you both that you're to have someone from my household with you at all times?"

"Um…maybe?" asks Takaba hopefully.

The smile turns into a wolfish grin as Asami realizes he has something to punish them for after all. Perhaps his life isn't as far out of control as he'd thought!


	6. Chapter 6

As the time approaches for Feilong to go back to China, at least for a while, Asami makes it a point to be on the lookout for trouble. Another play to make Asami kick Fei's infuriating ass to the curb would come as no surprise. At the very least, he expects the Baishe leader to act out a little in his unhappiness at having to leave the safety of their arms and their bed. That he thinks of this in terms of they and their is something he's still not examining too closely. Oh, how his enemies would gloat to see him brought so low by sentiment. Feilong, though, has other ideas entirely and has so far been a perfect angel. It is as if he is trying terribly hard to make Asami care for him so much that he won't be forgotten when he is gone.

"Feilong," whispers Asami in his ear, making the younger man shiver, rolling his hips slowly so that his cock glides teasingly out and partway back inside Feilong's hole. Asami brushes the long hair back from the pale neck beneath him and presses his mouth there, muttering into Feilong's skin, "as if I could."

"Hungh?" gasps Feilong, raising his hips to meet the gentle thrust, panting in confusion and need. He hasn't, after all, said anything out loud about why he's trying so hard to be an angel. A very depraved and dirty little angel, admittedly…

"I'll be here when you come back, beautiful one," croons Asami teasingly into the delicate shell of Feilong's ear. "And if you do not return, I shall hunt you down like a dog and drag you back in chains and punish you for days until you swear to never run from me again." He nips Feilong sharply and bites back a soft groan at the way his tight little hole clenches in pleasure. Feilong goes very, very still, his head cocked to the side, considering. Asami chuckles darkly. "But when you come back to me because you must, Feilong, because you need this like your body needs air and sustenance, ohh lovely boy, I shall wring such cries of pain and ecstasy from your throat, to your heart's content. You'll sing for me, Feilong, while I paint my ownership on your skin with my whip, until your voice is but a thread of sound and you tremble so that you cannot even stand, and then I'll take you, deep and hard and long, and you'll cry when you come because it's so perfect, so exactly what you need." Asami's breath hitches as his hips jab harder into the pliant, shuddering body beneath him, because the monster in him wakes up and salivates eagerly in anticipation of what he's saying. He's driving himself over the edge of madness with his own voice, and isn't that a hell of a thing? "We're businessmen, my pretty pet, and so you'll leave as you must, to see to yours, but every time you come back to me, I'll remind you what it means to be mine."

"Ah," gasps Feilong as Asami holds his hips still so that he cannot rock back into Asami's plundering of his fantastic ass. "A…Asami sensei! Please!"

Asami grins fiercely and angles his thrusts so that he grinds brutally over Feilong's prostate every time, whereupon Feilong is no longer capable of speech and only mewls helplessly until he comes with a howl, the delicious clenching of the tight ring of muscle inside his warm body pulling Asami along with him.

No, to his surprise, it is Takaba who decides to show his ass (adorable though it may be) as the time for Feilong's leaving draws near. It is four days before the date Feilong has given them that Asami first notices it. Akihito becomes a little withdrawn, a little sullen in his responses. He doesn't say anything to the boy about it, because when he thinks about the empty space Feilong will leave in the penthouse, it makes him feel a little sullen too. But Aki snaps at Feilong when the other man asks if he wants to order in sushi for dinner, something Akihito would normally leap at like he hasn't eaten in a month. Asami frowns.

"Is something wrong, Aki?" he asks, as gently as he can because patience with attitude problems isn't one of his strong points, but he realizes that the ground they're walking right now is going to call for a lot of it.

"No," says Takaba. "I don't care. Get whatever you want."

"Do you find it necessary to be unpleasant to Feilong for a reason, Akihito?" he asks curiously when Feilong looks confused and a little offended.

"Why should it matter? YOU'RE nice enough to him for twelve people," mutters the photographer darkly. Asami's eyebrows go up and he looks at Takaba with interest.

"Are you jealous of Feilong, pet?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT," yells Akihito angrily, and stomps out of the room, slamming the door to his bedroom, which he hasn't actually entered for close to two weeks now except to change clothes. They've all been sleeping together in Asami's enormous bed. Feilong hunches his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Have I hurt his feelings somehow, sensei?" he asks, sounding concerned.

"I really don't think so, Feilong, and I'm damned certain I haven't either. I'll get to the bottom of it. Wait here, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, sensei," says Feilong, and sits back on the sofa, opening a book he's been reading. Asami finds himself chuckling a little ruefully as he realizes that a man who was once one of his greatest enemies has just serenely set aside whatever his own desires may be in order to make life easier for Asami. He leans down and brushes a kiss across Feilong's silky head before going to deal with his recalcitrant brat of a boy. When Feilong looks up at him quizzically, he smiles and murmurs, "Never change, Bishounen." The nickname is rather crass, with the filthy implications associated with the term "pretty boy," but Feilong doesn't seem to mind. Asami doesn't mean it to be cruel, and Feilong IS, after all, filthy. Thank all that is holy!

He taps his knuckles against Takaba's door once out of respect for the boy's space, not because he's asking for permission to enter. He's glad Aki hasn't attempted to lock him out again. He's not completely sure the sound of the gunshot wouldn't carry through the floor and bring Feilong's bodyguards running. Akihito is lying on his bed on his stomach with a pillow hugged close under his chin. His face is thunderous. It's a familiar expression. Asami remembers the last time he'd barged in on Takaba and found him in this position AND wearing an expression very similar to this one. That had been a very interesting night. He controls the smirk that tries to stretch his lips into a smile.

"Whatever has gotten into you, Akihito?" he asks calmly, walking to the bed and standing over Aki, knowing he's looming a little and not caring. Takaba glares up at him.

"Nothing. Go away."

"Has that ever worked for you, Akihito? Telling me to go away?" he asks, and this time the smirk wins the struggle.

"No, because you're an asshole," mutters Takaba, and Asami swears his bottom lip pokes out in an honest to goodness pout.

"No, because I'm persistent and you spend too much time lying to yourself," he says practically. "So can we skip the posturing for once, you brat, and get at whatever's wrong with you so we can enjoy Feilong's last few days here?"

"Fuck off," grouses Akihito. Asami sits down on the bed next to him and takes Aki's chin in his hand.

"That won't do anymore, Aki," he says softly, allowing a thread of menace into his voice, noticing how the boy's wonderfully responsive body shudders at the tone. "You're not a tasty little morsel I'm enjoying chasing around town and fighting with anymore. We've come far past the time when you spent your time trying to deny what's between us."

Takaba yanks his chin free and puts his face in his pillow, muttering some response that is unintelligible. Asami sighs and hauls his head back by the hair, making Aki yelp and bat uselessly at his arm.

"Try that again," he suggests mildly.

"I SAID," cries Akihito angrily, "what is it anyway, Asami, that's between us, once Feilong's not here anymore?"

Asami lets go of his hair and sits back in surprise.

"You'd really ask me this?" he asks incredulously.

"He's perfect for you, Asami," rages Aki, tears welling up in his eyes. "So pretty and so….obedient….and he….he likes all the sick shit you like. Things I can't be okay with. He's perfect. I'm…I'm just a…"

"Don't finish that sentence," purrs Asami coldly, "or I will gag you for a week while I prove what's between us."

"See!" yells Takaba, flipping over on his back and glaring up out of wounded eyes. "See, if you said that to Feilong it'd just make him hard!"

Asami raises an eyebrow and his hand shoots out like a shot to cover Akihito's crotch. Where he's hard as a rock. The boy blushes prettily.

"S…stop," he whimpers.

"Foolish boy," says Asami fondly. "Do you want to know what I thought about, the night we fucked Feilong together?"

"No," pouts Akihito. Asami continues as though he hasn't answered, let alone in the negative.

"I asked myself what the hell I've done in my life to deserve two people who are so exactly what I would choose were I ever allowed to create my perfect lover. One of you as depraved and masochistic and submissive as I am depraved and sadistic and Dominant…"

"That's exactly my point," growls the boy.

"The other," says Asami softly, leaning down to capture Aki's mouth in a gentle kiss. "who burns as bright as the sun, no matter how many awful things he sees or suffers, and who makes me a better man just by being in his presence. Whose innocence and beauty draw me like a moth to flame. Whose body is mine to create and mold to my own desires, depraved though they are….because Aki," he whispers, pressing gently with his palm and making Akihito's breath hitch, "you _love_ the sick shit I do, as you so eloquently put it, you just can't admit it to yourself. Oh, not all of it. I know that. But no two people like ALL of the same things. How boring! Feilong and I are not nice men. Without you to bridge the gap between us, we wouldn't be here. You're the glue, you silly boy. The light to our dark."

"You didn't think all of THAT," says Akihito challengingly. Asami smiles.

"Well, no. Not exactly, just the gist of it. But that makes it no less true. And Akihito?"

"What?"

"I'll prove how much you love it while I punish you for this unbecoming little temper tantrum."

With that, he rises smoothly to his feet, hauling Akihito with him by an arm, then ducks his shoulder a bit and effortlessly throws the loudly protesting boy over it. He strides back through the living room and politely asks Feilong to join him, then proceeds to his bedroom.

"Goddamn you, Asami," hollers Aki in fury, "stop it! Bastard! You can't do this to me, you asshole! Put me DOWN!"

"Really, Aki," says Asami, allowing himself an enormous and really quite feral grin, "do you truly think it's wise to make this worse for yourself? In your position, I believe I'd mind my tongue."

"Bite me!" yells Aki. Asami is happy to oblige, combining two of the boy's recent demands by depositing him forcefully upon the bed and then falling on him and sinking his teeth into the tendon at the side of Akihito's neck. His startled squawk at being dumped unceremoniously transforms into a deep groan. Asami's lips curl around his grinding teeth. Akihito remembers his tantrum and starts trying to push the yakuza away. This is, of course, pointless, though always entertaining. Eventually Asami takes pity on Takaba's fruitless struggles and curses and whines and pulls back, admiring the bruise already forming on his neck. He looks over his shoulder at Feilong, who is standing a little uncertainly at the foot of the bed.

"Feilong," he purrs, "will you be so kind as to pull the restraints out from the corners of the bed and help me with this little brat? I need to talk to you and I'm under no illusions at all that he'll stay where he's put if he has a choice, the mood he's in right now."

The very thought of poor Akihito being able to escape one of them, let alone both, as they quickly and efficiently lash him facedown and spread-eagled to the bed is laughable, but Aki tries. As a result, both Asami and Feilong are snickering by the time they're done. Asami strolls to the leather chair in the corner, tilting his head at Feilong, with an amused glance at the trussed-up photographer who has decided that discretion is the better part of valor entirely too late and stopped calling Asami names. He sits smoothly and reaches out a hand to Feilong. The tong leader glides like a spill of silk into his lap and Asami can't help spending a few minutes just kissing him, he's so damned pretty.

"I want to ask you something, Fei-kun. Whatever the answer is, I'm truly not going to mind. All right?"

"Yes, sensei," says Feilong, who can't seem to stop glancing over at Akihito. This makes Asami pretty sure he knows what the answer to his question is going to be, but he asks it anyway.

"I've seen you act quite the sadist, pretty one," he says softly. "And I know now that some of it was indeed an act, and that submission…" he smiles, "and pain….are what your heart really wants."

"Yes, sensei," breathes Feilong, squirming a little bit.

"I'm interested to know how MUCH of it was an act. For example, on our first night when I offered to let you hold Akihito's hands while I whip his adorable bare ass with my belt, you didn't seem at all adverse."

"Not…not very much of an act," admits Feilong with a slow smile. "With the right toy, I'm just about as bad as you, Asami."

"I thought so," he says smugly. "Poor Akihito. Would you like to help me punish him, beautiful one? It's you to whom he offered offense first, after all."

"Not…not because of that, sensei," says Feilong uncomfortably. "I don't want to upset the…hm…balance of power here? It's not right for me to punish Aki, he's my brother. And we are yours to punish, not each other's."

"Wise as well as beautiful. Honestly Feilong, you had to be the unhappiest person on earth for it to have turned you into such a silly thing for so long."

"You have no idea," Feilong assures him.

"At any rate, you're quite right, and I apologize. I'll attend to his punishment. You'll help me make the silly boy admit he loves this as much as we do."

Feilong's smile is as hungry as Asami's own as they grin at one another and then, as if they'd choreographed it, turn their heads to look speculatively at Akihito.

"Punishment first?" murmurs Feilong softly.

"I think so," agrees Asami, allowing the other man to get out of his lap, then rising himself and stalking slowly towards the bed where Aki is gazing apprehensively at him over his shoulder. "Have you a knife on you, Fei-kun?"

"Of course, sensei," says Feilong modestly, and pulls a slender blade out of a hidden seam in his tunic. Asami supposes he shouldn't be surprised. Feilong will go unarmed perhaps to his funeral, though not if anybody who knows him is in charge of planning it. He accepts the proffered hilt and kneels on the bed behind Takaba, between his widespread legs.

"Wh…what are you doing?" asks the boy nervously. Asami know his smile in return is unpleasant, but he doesn't care. Has he forgotten how exciting he's always found it to torment his cute Takaba? He's tried to spare the boy some of his darker desires since acquiring Feilong to play with, but perhaps that was a mistake. Perhaps a person can be as decent and shiny inside as this marvelous boy and still have a place for the twisted desires of Asami's black soul. Perhaps it isn't the violence and wickedness in him that makes him crave dominion, _ownership_ of these two men. Perhaps it's simply what he wants, what he needs in order to feel fulfilled, and the fact that he's a stone killer and ruthless as death itself when he needs to be is actually entirely exclusive of that. Perhaps he isn't corrupting Akihito at all, but simply peeling back the layers of stubborn resistance the boy wears wrapped around him like armor, to find that down inside, they're really not that different.

"You didn't think I'd be punishing you through your clothing, did you?" he asks with a smirk, trailing the back of the blade up Takaba's leg. The boy is only wearing shorts and a tank top, which will make this easy but perhaps not as much fun as if he'd been more fully clothed.

"Hey," protests Aki as Asami slides the knife under the hem of his shorts and slits the fabric like it is paper. No knife of Feilong's would ever be dull!

"I'm not going to risk untying you so you can try to escape, or kick me," he says patiently, turning Aki's shorts and underwear into rags before moving on to the tank top. In moments, he's naked, writhing in outrage and shivering a little. Asami has no idea if it's in anticipation or fear.

"Ah….Asami," he gasps.

"I'm going to punish you first, my naughty pet, because you've no right to make Feilong's last few days a misery, and you're way too old to indulge in jealous tantrums. You only had to ask me if you wondered how I felt about you. You'll pay for that, and I won't lie to you Aki, it's going to hurt. And when it's done, we're going to show you how much you love this, pretty pet, no matter how much you try to deny it. We'll have the truth from you, no matter how long it takes or what we have to do to you to prove it."

"Bastard," whimpers Akihito, and Asami doesn't miss the fact that his hips roll just a little against the cool cotton sheets and the rags of his clothing under his body.

"I'll show you bastard, you wretched little brat. What shall I use to punish you, Akihito? You'll choose your own comeuppance, and you'll stay right there until you do. You know I'll make you do it, too, so don't bother being foolish. I'll make it easy, because it's going to be painful. My belt, or the wooden paddle, or the switch. Choose one."

It's not a very kind move on his part, because Takaba hasn't been spanked with any of those three implements, and has no idea what any of them will feel like. He's seen Asami's belt in action, and Asami bets he won't choose that one, due to the wreck he'd made of Feilong's ass the first night. He won't tell Aki that there's no way in hell he'd ever hit the tender-hearted boy that hard, because he figures a healthy dose of fear won't hurt. Besides, he's going to use all of them on that perfectly rounded ass tonight anyway, no matter what Akihito chooses for his punishment. He doesn't feel the need to share this information with his naughty little boy though, who is writhing against his bonds in futility and whining in the back of his throat.

"Ototo," whispers Feilong, gliding up beside Aki to kneel beside the bed and murmur into his ear. He has shed his embroidered shirt at some point and his torso ripples with muscle. "you're so, so pretty like this. I can't wait to play with you. Don't be afraid. Choose for sensei like a good boy and then we'll have such fun. I know you want to. You may say you don't, but Ototo, your body betrays you. Stop lying to yourself, please Aki. I want to feel you tremble and cry out for me, for my touch. You know the pain can be such pleasure, Akihito. Stop denying all of us. Please. For me. Because I love you, Aki."

Asami is startled by Feilong's confession. He knows how he feels for the two men he's gazing upon, but isn't honestly sure he's ever going to be able to tell them, not the way Feilong has. Does it make Feilong braver than he? Perhaps. In that way, perhaps it does. It isn't fear, he tells himself stubbornly, it is protection, because there will always be those looking to exploit any weakness he shows. Akihito goes very still and turns his head to stare fixedly at Feilong, who meets his gaze openly and doesn't look away.

"You…" whispers Akihito. Feilong leans in close and places a gentle kiss on the boy's lips, which tremble.

"Yes," he answers with great certainty. "I love you, Aki. Because you are brave and kind and lovely, and you forgave me for the harm I did you, and you have showed me how to have fun, and you do not flinch when you look at me, and you have bullied me into dresses and never paused to think how many men I've killed while you did it. You didn't fear me even when you should have, and I never stopped thinking about that. Yes, I took you to get at Asami, and I know now that I should have been able to be honest about what I felt. I took you to hurt him, to try to win points in what I saw as a competition between us, when all I really wanted was for him to love me, to give me what that one kiss promised all those years ago. But I love you, Akihito, for you. I love your heart and your mind and ohhh yes, I love your body. Look how you tremble for this, Ototo. If I reached between your legs, I'd find you hard and aching, thinking about it. Why should there be shame in getting what you want?"

"Because I'm not a slave, to be tortured for his pleasure," cries Akihito. Feilong's black eyes dart to Asami's

"Has anyone said you are? Has anyone placed a collar around your neck and forced you to crawl on the ground and only eat when you've permission?"

"No," says Takaba stubbornly. "But I'm not a little boy to be punished like a child when he feels like it either."

Feilong's lips twitch a little.

"Really?" he purrs. "Are you not? At least a little bit, inside your heart? Does it not go straight to your cock when he calls you little boy, and says how naughty you are?"

"I…no! That's….gross," says Akihito in a faltering voice. Asami sits back on his heels to watch in fascination as Feilong does a great deal of his work for him.

"Liar," hisses Feilong, stealing another kiss. "You're a little liar, Aki, and little boys who tell lies deserve to be punished." Akihito groans softly and his hips rock again. "Don't they?" breathes Feilong, lips nearly touching the other's. "Don't they, Ototo?"

"Yes," gasps Akihito breathlessly, so quietly that Asami can barely hear him.

"You're frightened to choose, because you don't know what the things sensei offered you are going to feel like. I'd choose the paddle, Aki. You've felt one before. The wooden one will hurt a lot more than the leather, but you know that heat, the way it covers your whole ass and stings and throbs. There's less fear in it, because it's a little like something you've felt before. You'd be too scared of Asami's belt since you've seen what he did to me with it. I don't think he'd ever hit you so hard, but you'll be worrying that he will. I love switches, Akihito, the hot burn of them, like fire on your skin, but the paddle will frighten you less. Choose, little boy. You've earned your punishment by being naughty. And you want him to spank you, Aki, you know you do. So badly, because you've been doing your best to make him for two days now."

Akihito buries his face in the pillow and shudders. His voice is muffled, but Asami can understand him fine when he speaks.

"I…I want the paddle, Asami."

The sound of him asking it sends a crippling bolt of lust straight to Asami's cock, which has been pretty hard since wrestling Takaba into his bonds anyway. He has to close his eyes for a second and take a deep breath before he can get up and fetch the implement he's chosen. Feilong stands and moves back, to sit in the chair. Asami stops him with a hand on his arm and leans into whisper to him.

"That was lovely, Feilong," he sighs, "but you do know you'll pay for making the choice easier on him, yes?"

"Yes, sensei," says Feilong softly, lowering his eyes. "I look forward to it."

"Naughty slut."

"Only for you, sensei," says Feilong, smiling at Asami with shining eyes.

Because the paddle's surface is large, and he doesn't want to harm Akihito, he lifts the boy's hips and tucks two pillows under them so that his delicious ass is raised up for its discipline, presenting a fantastic target and ensuring that Asami won't accidentally allow one of the edges to dig too hard into tailbone or thigh or lower back if Aki squirms too hard. And oh, he's going to squirm. He sits on the bed beside the slender, toned body he adores and lets the cool surface of the paddle rest on Aki's naked backside.

"Why am I punishing you, Takaba Akihito?" he asks gently, though his voice allows no room for compromise. Aki is silent for a long time, but Asami reminds himself to be patient with the boy. He's pretty sure Feilong's words have gotten through to him, but it's still new territory for Akihito, being this honest about what he wants. "Do you remember what we talked about, Akihito, the night before Feilong came home with me? What you wanted from him?"

"Truth," mutters Aki reluctantly, and then he sighs heavily. "I was jealous," he says, still muffling his voice into the pillow, but Asami doesn't feel inclined to humiliate him by making him look up and repeat it. "I was jealous because I thought Feilong could give you more of what you wanted than I can, and I was mean because of it."

This is so startlingly and refreshingly honest that Asami has to sit there for a minute and marvel at it.

"A…Asami?" whispers Akihito, his voice so small it's almost no sound at all.

"What is it, sweet boy?" asks Asami gently, knowing his voice is thick with emotions he's not able to vocalize, something he's starting to feel a little ashamed of after all the honesty flying around tonight.

"I'm sorry. Punish me. I….I need you to."

Well fuck. Asami closes his eyes and shudders as a wave of feelings and desire swamps him. This boy positively unmans him at times, just when he least expects it. He cannot imagine where he would be right now without this in his life and in his bed. A much colder man, and although a year ago he would have said differently, not a stronger one. Aki's hips shift upwards, seeking the promised discipline. He's trembling a little bit, but Asami thinks only some of it is fear. From where he's sitting he can see plain evidence of the boy's arousal, and it's showing no signs of flagging. It will be very interesting to find out if he stays hard when he's being really punished, because Asami has every intention of making sure he's a sobbing, very sorry little boy before he's done. He grins ferociously because if he's honest with himself, he's wanted to do this for a long time. He raises the paddle and savors the way Akihito tenses.

He brings the paddle down with a solid crack on Aki's upturned bottom, and the sound of it is electrifying. He's truthfully not hitting him very hard, not yet, because he doesn't want to damage the boy physically or emotionally, and Aki's feelings are resilient as hell but not unbreakable. Aki stiffens in shock and cries out in pain. The paddle gives an instant blush to his perfect ass. It's gorgeous. Asami spanks him again, still carefully, and then again. Takaba's breathing is harsh, and his wrists and ankles tug unconsciously at his restraints. He writhes and gasps and whimpers. It's tantalizing. Asami draws it out, taking his time warming the defenseless ass before him, and after about 5 minutes he notices that Aki's hips are rocking gently, unconsciously raising up to meet the paddle's strokes. He stops for a moment and allows himself the luxury of stroking his fingertips over the heated, pink surface of his pet's skin. Akihito shudders and whines. Asami spanks him a couple of times with his hand, because he wants to, and Aki whispers his name and sucks in a shuddering breath.

"Do you think you're ready for me to begin?" asks Asami with a smirk. Akihito stiffens.

"Wh…what? What the hell have you been doing until now?"

"This, my dear Takaba-kun, has been warmup."

Akihito buries his face in the pillow and moans. Asami takes this as acknowledgement, because frankly he can, and lifts his arm higher. The next stroke is considerably harder, and wrings a pained yelp from Akihito. Asami grins and spanks him again. Aki cries out Asami's name and squirms. Asami tilts his head to the side and the grin turns decidedly wolfish when he sees that Akihito's cock is as hard as ever.

"Such a naughty boy," he purrs, bringing the paddle down four times in quick succession. Akihito is hollering and squirming wildly when he stops. Well, he pauses anyway, and his hand slides gently between the boy's trembling legs to reach under him and cup his balls where they ride tight against his body, blatant evidence that not only is he aroused, he's on the verge of orgasm. Akihito sobs a little when Asami touches him. It reminds him of the helpless tears his brutal fucking has wrung from that pretty mouth on more than one occasion, and he finds himself ravenous to make his pet cry for him from this, only in earnest, not the crocodile tears he's shed before from the halfhearted spankings he's had until now. With a gentle squeeze, he lets go of Akihito's testicles and resumes paddling him, harder now. After about the dozenth stroke, Aki's shoulders shake and his howls take on a decidedly liquid tone. He sniffles and whimpers between strokes, and his bottom is bright red and very hot to the touch. Asami growls softly because it's too gorgeous not to react, and spanks him some more. Akihito bursts into tears, and begs Asami between sobs to stop.

"I'm s…suh…sorry," he cries, his voice thick with tears, shoulders heaving with his sobbing. By all Asami holds dear, it is exquisite. "PLEASE Asami, please stop!"

"Oh I think not," he says softly, and spanks him hard again. "You haven't learned your lesson yet."

"It HURTS!" wails Takaba.

"It's supposed to hurt," smiles Asami, and revels in the loud crack of the wood against flesh, the way the impact flattens Aki's buttocks and then his gorgeous backside shivers and blood under his skin deepens the redness even further. His wails and howls of pain are like music to Asami's ears. Asami wonders briefly as Aki's cries become a little frantic if what he's hoping for isn't going to happen, but almost as he thinks it, he notices the changes. The young man is still crying hard, still begging Asami to stop and promising to be good, but suddenly he doesn't really sound like he means it. Oh, he means he's sorry. It's the stopping Asami doesn't think he means anymore. He gentles the strokes, because Aki's more than punished enough for his tantrum, and the next sound out of the boy's mouth is a desperate groan, ragged and needy and breathless. His slender hips rock against the pillows under them and he ceases tugging against the restraints. Asami turns his head to look at Feilong, whose eyes are shining and whose arousal is pretty obvious in the loose lounge pants he's wearing. Asami jerks his head in a come here gesture, and Feilong glides eagerly over to the bed. He crawls up beside Aki on the other side and his slender fingers slide under the rolling hips. Akihito groans again when Feilong's hand closes around his cock. Feilong doesn't move his hand, he just lets Aki fuck himself into it as Asami keeps spanking him. His head is thrown back, his eyes shut, and his lips are parted. They're wet and swollen from being bitten, and slack with need.

"Wh…ahh…what's….Asami!" he pants.

"Still want to tell me how sick this shit is?" purrs Asami, setting the paddle down on the side of the bed. His hands go to his waist, slowly unbuckling his belt, letting the expensive leather slide luxuriously through his fingers.

"It's…I…._fuck…._" gasps Akihito.

"Do you want me to stop?" asks Asami in a low voice.

"Oh…oh….yes," sobs Takaba.

"If I stop, so does Feilong," he hisses. Akihito moans pitifully and rolls his hips faster. Asami slides the belt free and wraps it quickly around his fist. Akihito, though he doesn't know it, is in a mindset called subspace. He is blissed out on endorphins and helplessness and being owned by someone he trusts. It's beautiful, and Asami won't let it end, even if Aki still intends to be stubborn. The belt licks at Takaba's reddened backside, curling lasciviously at his flesh. Aki cries out in startled shock, hips jerking.

"Nooo," he sobs, but he doesn't stop moving. Feilong lays down beside him, laying his own head beside Akihito's on the pillow, nuzzling close to him.

"So pretty," he purrs, and his pink tongue flicks out to lick the tears from Akihito's cheeks. "I could eat you up like ice cream, Ototo. You're so beautiful."

Asami carefully, almost caressingly, whips Takaba with the strap, letting it kiss down between his legs to sting the tender skin inside his thighs. Aki howls and struggles a little at this, but Feilong's clever fingers render him pliant again very quickly.

"No, no, no," he sobs, "oh please….Asami please…"

"Fei-kun," says Asami heartlessly, "let go of his cock. He doesn't get to come yet. Go and fetch the switch from the closet will you please?"

"Oh goody," says Feilong maliciously, letting go of Akihito without a backwards glance and bolting to the closet. There's a case in there, much like an architect's case, which contains a couple of canes (though nothing as wicked as the one he'd used on Feilong a couple of weeks ago), a short dressage whip, and two slender lengths of bamboo too thin and whippy to be called canes. He returns, going gracefully to one knee and offering the switch to Asami like a sword. Asami bites back a laugh and glares unconvincingly at Feilong.

"Get up, you wretch. You told Aki how much you love that switch, why don't you show him how it feels?"

Feilong's eyes gleam wickedly and he crawls onto the bed between Takaba's thighs. He spends several minutes gently tapping the slender length against Akihito's reddened skin while Aki moans and whimpers and begs Feilong not to do it. Feilong growls a little under his breath and lays the switch across both of Aki's bright red cheeks.

"Please Ani," sobs Akihito, "oh please don't!"

"Such a bad boy you've been, Ototo," he purrs, and then lifts the switch and brings it snapping down across the younger boy's bottom. Aki yelps and writhes, and Feilong does it again. He's not whipping Takaba terribly hard. The switch leaves red lines on his skin, a little darker than the redness from the paddle and Asami's belt, but no welts. After Feilong has covered his bottom and his legs down to the middle of his thighs with the switch, Akihito is a mess. He cries and wriggles and pleads, and he lifts his bottom to meet the switch and practically fucks his pillow at the same time. Feilong pauses, stroking his long fingers over the lines he's made on his "little brother's" skin, humming softly with pleasure at the results of his work. He places his hands on Aki's ass, cupping his cheeks, and presses them apart, staring with interest at the helpless boy's twitching little pink hole. He strokes a finger gently over the tiny pucker, and Aki moans piteously. Feilong grins evilly and leans down. Akihito yowls when the tip of Feilong's tongue tickles his hole, warm breath gusting over the sensitive puckers of flesh. He whimpers and mewls and keens into his pillow when the Baishe's warm tongue strokes and teases and pokes at his hole. When Takaba is a writhing mess of need, he sits back up and the evil little smile hasn't changed a bit. He keeps the cheeks open with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand, the right one bringing the switch back to bear. Asami growls at the sight of what Feilong's going to do, and sits down beside Akihito's head so he can watch, because it's too delicious for words.

When the tip of the switch taps against his quivering hole, Akihito screams. It's shock and fear, not pain, because Feilong is only tapping gently, not hurting him.

"Ahh," he cries, "Feilong NO, don't!"

"Look how your little hole quivers for me, Ototo," hisses Feilong, tapping a little harder. Akihito pants and sobs desperately, his hips working obscenely as he howls. "Does it sting a little?"

"Ye…yes! Ohh," gasps Akihito, his eyes wide and panicked. Asami smirks at his expression. It's not pain he's feeling, oh no. The boy may be frightened at how his body is betraying him, but Feilong isn't harming him. Not at all. "Ani! Please!"

"Please what, little kitten?"

"It HURTS!"

"Ohh no," whispers Feilong in a filthy voice. "No it doesn't, pretty kitty. The switch stings you, oh yes, I can see the way your sweet little hole twitches and winks when I spank it, but you're not crying because it hurts, are you? No, Aki. You're scared, naughty boy, because it feels. So. Good." Feilong punctuates each of the last three words with sharper snaps of the switch across the little furled entrance to Akihito's body. Aki shrieks. Asami can't help it, he has to have those delicious sounds. He slides down until he reclines next to Akihito's trembling body, then reaches over and captures the boy's chin in his fingers, turning his tearstained face to look at Asami.

"Ah…Asami," whimpers Akihito, "please! I….I can't….it's…."

"So beautiful," he murmurs, ignoring Aki's pleas and covering the trembling lips with his own. Takaba makes a muffled sound of protest that lasts precisely as long as it takes Asami to nip sharply at his bottom lip and then sweep his tongue inside the whimpering mouth when Aki gasps at the pain. Then the little photographer is kissing him back desperately, as though he is drowning and Asami is air. He makes adorable little mewling whines into Asami's mouth, and the older man drinks them down and only wants more. He opens his eyes and looks past Aki at Feilong while he continues to kiss the adorable brat deeply. Feilong's cheeks are red with passion, his dark eyes gleaming with wicked pleasure. The sight of him settled between Takaba's legs with his cheeks spread and his vulnerable little hole exposed is tantalizing. Asami groans a little and kisses Aki harder. The boy's body jolts and shudders and he sobs into the kiss when Feilong carefully whips his tender asshole again. At last Asami pulls back, staring in fascination at Akihito's flushed face and the shining tracks of his tears and the dazed expression in his lovely hazel eyes.

"Aki," he breathes, "you love this."

"N…no! I…it's too much…make him stop, Asami!"

"If I make him stop because you don't like it, little boy, you go to your room and I tie your hands to the headboard so you can't even touch yourself, and you don't get to come tonight. Is that what you want? If you hate it, Aki, you won't care about that, you won't want to come, you'll only want it to stop. Say the word, pet, and I'll stop it. Truth, Akihito. Give us truth from that pretty mouth."

Akihito pulls his chin from Asami's fingers and buries his face back into his pillow. He sobs and cries brokenly for quite some time, so that Asami gestures to Feilong to hold. This is needless, as Feilong has already stopped punishing the vulnerable little hole and is instead gently stroking it with the tip of his index finger. They both wait to see what Akihito is going to say once he gets his emotions under control. At long last, he lifts his tearful face from the pillow and looks at Asami. His eyes are clouded with confusion and passion.

"Wh…why…" he whimpers.

"Why what, pretty boy?" whispers Asami, brushing the quivering bottom lip with his thumb.

"Wh…why does it make me feel this way?" pleads Aki. "Why do I get so hard it hurts when you're doing this to me?"

"Because you love it," breathes Asami, smiling gently at Akihito's troubled face.

"What's wrong with me?" cries the boy desolately.

"Hush, sweet boy," soothes Asami. "Nothing is wrong with you. Do you really think it would be so easy to find the toys in my collection in every city in the world if it was so strange a practice? Do you think there would be hundreds of thousands of fetish sites all over the internet if there were not also as many people who wanted to look at them? You are beautiful and fierce and perfect, my cute little Takaba, and there is nothing wrong with you."

Akihito's eyes widen in surprise as he considers Asami's words, for there is no denying this logic. Feilong notices the lessening of tension in Akihito's body and takes the opportunity to quickly suck on his finger and push it abruptly into the boy's reddened hole. Aki throws his head back and groans loudly.

"What do you say, pet?" purrs Asami in a filthy voice. "Shall we stop?"

"Hngh…no…oh no, please don't stop. Ah…Asami…p…please…"

"Now what are you begging for, you wanton little thing?"

"S…so hot….I need….I need…."

"Do you want to get fucked, Akihito?" he hisses into Aki's ear. "Want to have your tight little hole stretched and stuffed full of hard cock? We're not going to be gentle, pet, and you're going to get reamed out well by both of us, whether you like it or not…"

Feilong makes a muffled sound of basest need at these words, and Akihito echoes it.

"Yes," pants Aki, utterly lost in the sensations his body is feeling, the heat and throbbing ache of his spanking, the slight sting at his tender little hole, the exquisite pleasure of Feilong fingering him slowly. "Yes, do it. F…ungh….fuck me."

Asami reaches over to the bedside table and snags the lube, tossing it to Feilong, who catches it easily.

"Are you sure, sensei?" he asks, making an attempt to conceal the eagerness in his voice in case Asami changes his mind and he isn't allowed.

"Oh, I'm _very_ sure, beautiful one. Take him, Feilong. You don't have to be gentle."

"Mmm," hums Feilong happily, popping the cap on the bottle and drizzling the clear, silky lubricant over his index and second finger. A small shudder shakes his sleekly muscled body when he forces both deeply into Akihito's body, pressing in firmly, the hard muscles of his forearm flexing. Aki moans and shakes and arches his back. Feilong pours more of the slick out right onto the little ring quivering around his fingers. He pulls himself out of his loose lounge pants with the other hand. Pulling his dripping fingers out of Takaba's ass, he fists his erection quickly, slicking the dusky length with the excess lube on his fingers, and aims it right at the tiny bullseye. He pauses, a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. Asami understands instantly.

"That was then, Bishounen, and this is now," he says softly, smiling at Feilong, and feeling a bit discomfited by the small squeezing sensation in his chest at Feilong's concern for what he's about to do, despite the fact that he obviously wants it badly. Akihito rocks backwards gently, whimpering.

"Please, please, please," he chants softly. Feilong's hands curl around the slender hips and he bites his lip adorably, fingers digging in as though he's steeling himself for what he's going to do. On a long exhale, he thrusts himself all the way into Akihito's body on one long, slow glide. Akihito screams as pain and pleasure lances through his body, warring for supremacy. Pain wins out for the first little while as Feilong slowly but ruthlessly fucks him open. Akihito's tears well back up in his expressive eyes. Feilong pulls him to his knees. Asami slides sideways a little so that he's leaning on the pillow Akihito has suddenly vacated by the simple expediency of being hauled backwards. His fingers tangle in sandy hair and he envelops the boy's trembling lips in a drugging kiss, sucking down his whimpering cries like candy. He can taste his boy's pain and it's like taffy on his tongue, sweet and sticky and good in a way real sweets never are for him. He hums softly and the corners of his lips curve into a filthy smile. After about two minutes, Aki's cries take on a different tone. Feilong is a skilled lover (not as skilled as Asami, he won't grant the Baishe that) and he's dragging the head of his cock over Aki's prostate with every deep thrust. Watching them, enraptured, Asami thumbs open the button on his slacks and slides the zipper down, palming his aching cock for a few seconds to soothe the throbbing need that's driving him, then draws it out and smiles at Akihito.

"As much as I'm enjoying the sounds you're making," he says evilly, "I think I'll like them better muffled by my cock down your throat."

Akihito rolls his eyes up at Asami and whimpers, but he opens his mouth obediently like a baby bird. It's so precious Asami has to dip his thumb into that wet little mouth and let Aki suck on it for a minute. He closes his eyes and lets his fingers curl gently around the boy's chin and jaw in a brief caress before removing his hand and guiding the head of his cock past those waiting lips. Akihito had been quite reluctant about going down on Asami earlier in the relationship. Strangely, it was after his return from Hong Kong that he'd seemed to develop both a knack and an ability to tolerate it. Since then he's figured out that he's as close to in control of their sexual encounters when Asami's dick's in his mouth as he's ever likely to get and he plays it to the hilt. Asami hasn't examined what brought on the change very closely, because he's certain it has something to do with Feilong and prefers not to dwell on the past. Not anymore. Despite his recent increase in oral prowess, Akihito is never going to be any good at concentrating when he's having his tight little ass fucked good and hard. Asami's counting on this, actually, because if Takaba's concentration was good enough to focus on both things at once, he's not sure he could hold back from spilling down his pet's throat. And he doesn't want to do that. As it is, Akihito isn't capable of more than erratic head bobs and sporadic flicks and strokes of his tongue. It feels wonderful, and staring down at that rapt face with its clouded green-gold eyes that are already half-blind with pleasure and the blush on those cheeks and the tiny frown between smooth eyebrows is enough of a challenge in and of itself. He uses his own voice to distract him from the temptation to fuck himself up into Aki's mouth and into his throat and come until he's crosseyed.

"Mm. Such a good boy, Akihito. You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth. How does it feel, being used at both ends again? Will you come untouched like you did last time, bent over and helpless with one cock up your ass and one down your throat? Can you feel it, pretty pet? I'm going to fuck you as soon as Feilong comes," he whispers, enjoying the way Akihito's eyelashes flutter and the long, vibrating groan around his thickness in the anxious mouth. "I'm going to fuck you so _hard,_ little boy. Make you squeal from the ache and the hurt in your swollen little hole. You'll cry again, Aki. You'll cry and beg me for mercy, like you always do when that's what I want. You won't get it. Not tonight."

"Ngh," moans Aki, letting go of Asami's cock to press his forehead against his lover's hip and pant harshly. "nuh…not even if I…hngh…really REALLY beg?" he gasps. Asami's glad Aki can't see his delighted grin. Oh, he really is a dirty little boy once you peel the layers of shine back to get at the core of him. It doesn't make him less precious, but more. That he is kind and sweet-hearted and feisty and brave AND depraved is a heady combination.

"No matter how prettily you beg, pet, I'm going to fuck your poor little hole so hard you'll cry and cry. And Aki?"

"Haah…wh…what?" Aki's pupils are so dilated Asami can barely see the hazel of his irises.

"You're going to love it. And there's NOTHING wrong with that."

"I….I….I…ohh Asami, I'm gonna…I'm gonna COME," cries Akihito, trembling. Behind him, Feilong snarls and rams himself into the boy even harder.

"Are you close, Fei-kun?" asks Asami. Feilong looks at him and it is as though the obsidian of his eyes has caught fire and threatens to burn the place down around them.

"Hnng," he grunts softly. "h…he's going to….take me with him….sensei!"

"Good. Akihito?"

Aki's response is a wordless groan, but he looks into Asami's eyes and waits for him to speak.

"Can you come for me, sweet boy? Come for me, Aki. Come _now."_

Akihito's howl when he paints his belly and the sheets with ropes of come is practically inhuman. Feilong gasps, sounding breathlessly shocked at the force with which Takaba's hole clamps down on his cock as the boy's pleasure takes him. Feilong's hips lose their deep, driving rhythm and he groans, biting his lip and tossing his head back, long silky hair flying, as he buries himself HARD inside Akihito's body and joins him in his pleasure, both of them shaking and sucking in harsh, greedy gulps of air and shaking like leaves in a capricious wind. Feilong has been paying attention to what Asami's been saying, because he doesn't take time to collapse on top of Aki and relax in the afterglow of his orgasm. He pulls out of Aki's snug hole, hissing a little at the clench when he does it, and rolls a little shakily out of the way, lying beside his Ototo with his chest heaving and his hand gently stroking the trembling thigh closest to him. Asami has slid out from under Akihito and taken Feilong's place behind the splayed thighs and upthrust ass in a matter of seconds. He gently pushes Aki forwards so that he tumbles back over the pillows, whimpering a little as he's clearly wondering if he's going to be spanked again. Thinking about it is a little too tempting, so Akihito's just managed to earn himself a few crisp slaps to his bright red bottom with the palm of Asami's hand. The boy moans and squirms, and the heat in his backside is too much, he HAS to be inside it. He lowers himself over the writhing little body and slides the head of his cock between squirming buttocks, quietly sucking in a breath when it brushes over and then snugs up against Aki's small puckered hole. It's a little swollen from Feilong's attention, hot and throbbing and soft and wet with lube and Feilong's seed. Asami doesn't care about that, doesn't consider it sloppy seconds. They both belong to him, after all, and he's considerably bigger than Feilong. Akihito's sweet little ass is still tight as hell to him as he presses in, closing his eyes and stifling a groan when Aki gasps and whines and cries out under him. He chuckles, a thick, rich, filthy sound, and SHOVES, reveling in Takaba's scream as he's forced open once again, and wider than before.

"AHH…oh, oh….nguh…Asami! HURTS," cries Akihito desperately, and the quivering, fluttering contractions of his ring around Asami's thick cock are heaven. Inside, Takaba is hot and soft as silk, surrounding his lover's…no, his _Master's_ (whether he ever uses the word or not) cock with indescribable, velvety, snug perfection. His slim shoulders shake as the sudden brutal invasion wrings fresh tears from him once again.

"Don't worry, pet," he purrs ruthlessly, "it will stop hurting when I stop fucking you."

Akihito's sob is all twisted up around a guttural moan of need. Asami's smile is fierce, his teeth bared, as he fucks into the slender, lovely little body under him, holding himself up on his hands, using his weight to power mercilessly into the hot little hole. Akihito pleads and begs and sobs. It's gorgeous. Asami adores it when Aki fights him, curses him, calls him useless names and glares at him from those hot eyes. But this…he has surrendered entirely to the pain and pleasure they've given him tonight. He is mindless with suffering and blinding pleasure, and his perfect, round, firm little ass rocks back to meet every thrust even as he whines and cries for mercy.

"Do you want me to stop, Aki?" chuckles Asami in his sinfully dark voice. "Do you want me to pull my cock out of your sore little hole and stop making you cry?" He holds his breath, wondering if they've broken through enough of the boy's mental walls for him to be this honest.

"No," whispers Akihito thickly, his voice wet with crying and rough with screaming, and so beautiful to Asami's ears that his breath hitches in his chest and he has to slow his brutal assault just a little because the hard clench of pleasure at the answer nearly pushes him over the edge. Damned if he's going to come before he forces another climax from Aki's body. "No….please, Asami…n…never stop. _Harder._"

"By the gods," breathes Feilong from his position beside them. "He is perfect." Slender fingers stroke gently through Aki's sweaty hair, and the Baishe leans in close to tenderly kiss the soft skin behind Akihito's ear, sucking softly on his earlobe, murmuring endearments into the boy's ear. Akihito's response is electric. His moans become ragged, desperate, and unending. His toes dig into the mattress as well as he can manage with his ankles bound to the footboard and he arches up into Asami's pounding cock like he's starving for it. Asami hammers him into the pillows under his hips, fascinated. Feilong, it seems, has inadvertently just stuck the right key into the lock on Takaba's needs and turned it. Asami lifts one hand from the mattress and strokes his fingers tenderly up Aki's spine. His exquisite little pet sobs wantonly and his sweet little hole clenches so hard on Asami's cock that it makes them both gasp a little. Wondering if it's really this simple, Asami leans down and feathers soft kisses over Aki's shoulders and the back of his neck, without even a hint of teeth. Akihito shudders and whimpers Asami's name.

"Perfect indeed," he agrees with Feilong, and it's not hard for the affection to become audible in his voice, because it's just glorious the way Akihito is coming unraveled at being shown this tenderness. Experimentally, he slows his thrusts and gentles them. Aki growls in frustration and tries to shove himself harder onto Asami's cock. Asami powers into him as hard as he can, wringing another scream from Takaba's throat, and then he gently cards his fingers through Akihito's hair and kisses him sweetly on the back of his neck again. This contrasting mixture of tenderness and brutality, then is what _really_ pushes his adorable brat's buttons. He craves the exquisite pain, yes, but he's utterly helpless against it when shown a little gentleness amidst his torment. Asami realizes in a shining moment that steals his breath that it just flat fucking does it for him too, which is a hell of a thing. "Such a good boy…Akihito…" he whispers hoarsely.

"Ah…Asami," cries the shuddering boy, "Please….please I'm c…coming. Ohh. Asami! I…I love you!"

Asami's heart seizes up in his chest as he feels Akihito's snug hole quiver and clench and begin to spasm around his cock in the deliciously tight grip and release brought on by the waves of pleasure swamping the small body. He feels swamped himself, drowning in the prison he realizes he's built for himself, the one where he's locked his emotions for so long he can't remember why just now. This boy, this magnificent, wild wonderful boy who has turned his world entirely upside down and bridged the vast gulf between himself and Liu Feilong, thus bringing even more wonder into his life, is quite simply his world. His head sinks down to rest between Akihito's shoulder blades as he shudders and comes slowly apart at the seams, spilling inside his pet's body, his throat tight. How can he possibly be less brave than these two remarkable beings who have chased every last shadow out of his heart and replaced them with joy?

"I…..I….love you too. Takaba Akihito."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello?

**Hello, Akihito.**

Asami! Where are you?

**Venice, actually.**

Oh. Is it nice there? I bet it is….

**Do you miss me, Takaba-kun?**

What? No! As if!

**Venice is nice. It would be nicer if I had my pets here with me.**

And I keep telling you I'm NOT your…

**Do you want to know what I'd do to you if you were here with me right now?**

I….what?

**Hold on just a second please…**

What? You're putting me on HOLD? Asshole! I oughta just hang up, you big jerk. How dare you….

**Still here, Aki?**

No. Maybe. Asshole.

_Do you never learn your lesson, Ototo?_

Feilong?

_It's nice to hear both your voices. I miss you. _

**And we you, Bishounen. I was just getting ready to tell Aki what I'd be doing to him if I had my pets with me, but it's not nice to have a conversation that concerns you and not include you in it.**

Asami….are you talking about having PHONE SEX?

**I'm talking right now about how I'm sorry to say I'm going have to punish you again for calling me an asshole. **

Twice.

**Twice?**

Yeah. I called you that when you put me on hold to call Feilong too. Um…and a big jerk.

_Oh, Ototo…._

Don't you "Oh, Ototo" me, you big hypocrite! YOU said he was an asshole too when I talked to you on the phone YESTERDAY, because I told you about him buying up both the pieces I put in a benefit auction last week.

_Um…Sensei…I didn't mean you're ACTUALLY an asshole. And Aki, you're a tattletale and I'm going to laugh and laugh when you get your spanking. I hope you CRY and CRY! Brat._

Dick.

_Cunt._

**THAT'S ENOUGH! I changed my mind. You're both getting punished.**

Hey!

_What would you do, sensei?_

**There's a very nice garden in the courtyard here, full of lovely olive trees and flowers and fig trees and all manner of things. If you were good, I'd let you keep your pants on while you marched your naughty little asses down there to each cut me a nice switch from one of those trees. It would have to be a good one. Nice and flexible and green, not too big and not too small. If you showed back up in this suite with some tiny joke of a twig, Akihito, I would march you right back down there myself and choose two of my own and use them both on you until I break them!**

Hey, why are you only threatening ME?

_Fufufufufu!_

**I'll make you take off all your clothing, every last stitch of it. Then you'll bend over the footboard of the lovely tall bed in my suite here. I'll tie Aki's right and Fei's left ankles together and the other ones to the bedposts. I won't tie your hands, because I loved it when you held hands while I spanked you. And you'll be needing them.**

_Ohh, that WAS nice…._

Mph.

**I'll take turns on your perfect little asses, all bent over and defenseless and helpless, whipping you each with your BROTHER'S switch. Are you imagining it, pets? Naked and exposed, bare backsides pointing up in the air for me to punish. I'll whip you hard, make you whimper and beg.**

Y…you'd stop before we started to cry though, right? Wouldn't you, Asami?

_Ohh I hope not, Ototo. I want to hold your hand and look at those lovely green gold eyes while they fill with tears. You're pretty when you cry, did you know?_

So….so are you, Ani….

**Of course I won't stop, don't be absurd. You're acting like spoiled brats, so I'm going to treat you like them. Whip you down the backs of your legs too, and make sure to let your switch wrap around so it **_**bites**_** you right there on the insides of your thighs where your skin is so soft and tender.**

_Ohhhhh….._

Hngh. A…Asami….you're mean!

**Are you both touching yourselves?**

_Yessss sensei. Feels so good…._

Wh…what? No!

**Do it. Lie back on the bed and slide your fingers into the front of your pants and slowly pull out your cock. You're already hard, Aki. I can hear it in your voice. Will you do that for us?**

…

_Ohh do it, Ototo. I'm not just thinking about how it will feel, I'm thinking about how it's going to look…_

Will…will you do it too, Asami?

**I already am, pretty pet. Thinking about spanking you both until you're squirming and sobbing for me, promising to be SO good from now on, about the way the red lines from the switch will mark all that creamy skin….my cock's in my…hng….my fist right now….**

Okay, then I'll do it, but this is weird. I think all of us are cra…ay...ayy…ohhhhhh. Ah. Asami!

_It….oh, it doesn't feel crazy at ALL. I'll hold your hand when it h…hurts too much, Aki. Hngh._

**I'm afraid the punishment will have to be quite severe indeed. I won't have you fighting with each other. Name-calling is for naughty boys, and what happens to naughty boys?**

They….g…get punished. Hngh.

_Punished a LOT!_

Whose side are you on?

_The one that gets the switch for so, SO long!_

You SUCK Feilong!

_You love it, brat!_

**I can see I'm going to have to get….hnn….quite serious with you two indeed. Very well then, you leave me no choice. You'll both have to reach back and spread your round little asses with your hands.**

Wh….WHAT?

_Ungh. Ohhh sensei!_

**Oh yes, you'll hold your little cheeks nice and wide, spread those cute little holes for me. I….fuck….I can just see you, both of you, red-faced and sniffling and trembling as you wait for me to….hah….punish your little puckers. **

Oh Asami, no. Please don't!

_Haah….oh FUCK…._

**You remember what it felt like, Aki, when Feilong used the switch on your sweet, tight little hole? How it shocked and stung you? You squirmed so hard, and you sobbed and begged. Remember it, pretty pet? I loved watching it. I'm going to love DOING it even more, making you quiver and cry and beg me for mercy. The only difference is that this time, it's actually going to hurt.**

Ungh! Shit. Ah….

_Yessssss….._

**Sting and bite and BURN, naughty boys. Ohh. Fuck, this is hotter than I expected it to be. How do you feel, my bad little pets?**

Oh, oh, Asa…mi! W…wish you were here. S…so hard….

_You don't….hngh….you can't know what it does to me…oh, sensei, your voice…_

**Believe me, Feilong, I know. You're driving me crazy, both of you, hearing you gasping and making those delicious little noises for me. Are you close?**

Y…yes, Asami

_So close…._

**Stop touching yourselves. Now. Whine all you want, Akihito, as long as you obey me. Hands off. If you come before I say you can, you'll wear a chastity device for a week.**

Gah. Asami! No fair!

_Haaaahhhh…._

**Fufufu. Poor babies. So needy. Don't worry, I'm not finished with you yet. Akihito, get the lube out of the bedside table. Feilong, do you have any?**

_Ungh. No, sensei….not with me._

**You'll settle for spit and like it then.**

_Ohh. Yes, sensei…_

**Get a finger wet, pets, just one. Touch yourself. Don't put it in, not yet, just feel how that sweet pucker flinches and sucks at your fingertip when you stroke it. Don't be embarrassed, Aki. Nobody can see you, and I'll never tell. **

_Mmmmm…._

I…it's….I've never done this before….it feels….strange….

**Good strange or bad strange, my cute Takaba?**

I…I…oh. Good.

_So good. Oh Aki, your voice is so sweet, so flustered and awkward. You really are too cute for words._

**Mm. Now put it in, slow and easy, don't push too hard. I don't want it to hurt. That's for me to do. For me to give you, bend you over and spread those cheeks, punish your little puckers however I want. Spank you there, until you're red and swollen and so, so sore. Make you hold yourselves open while I push my cock inside and you whimper and cry because it hurts where I've punished you. Have to take it, begging won't help. Are you doing it, Aki? Finger yourself. Push in as far as you can.**

It's…it's so soft inside!

_Surprising, isn't it, Ototo? _

It feels good. Ugh. Asami, more!

**What are you thinking, pretty pet?**

Hngh. Asami, stop it. You. I'm thinking about you. Doing…that.

**Doing what?**

Ugh. I hate you. Both of us. Me an Ani together…..h…holding hands while you…p…p…punish us. We…ohh…we argue cause we w…want you to. Asami! PLEASE. I can't.

**Don't whine, Aki. You'll get all of it and more. Is it true, you wicked things, that you snipe at one another to try to earn a spanking?**

_Yes, sensei…oh…yes please. It's so BAD._

Really bad. He starts it.

_Do not._

Do too.

_You wish I'd START things with you. Slut._

Bitch.

**BASTA! See, do you like that? I'm learning Italian. By the blessed virgin Mary who everybody here seems to swear by, you are going to kill me. I'm….fuck. Add another finger, both of you. Shut up, Feilong, I don't care if it hurts. Buy a damned bottle of lube next time. Deep as you can, make it burn. Think….hng….just THINK about the fuckings you're getting when I have you in my bed again. I'll spank you both raw, whip you until you scream for me, and whoever causes me the most trouble gets their burning little hole fucked first. Hard. So hard. I'll….fuck, FUCK. I'll have you screaming my name. You'll beg. Touch yourselves, damn you both. Fist those pretty cocks hard, you're going to come for me.**

AH! Asami! Nghfuck!

_Ohhh sensei…hah….hah…please, yes, please….._

**Make the other one wear a plug and fucking WATCH while you're crying from your whipping, that sore little hole stretched by cold rubber, aching and wanting. Knowing you're next. Watch your brother sob while my cock stretches and punishes his hole, know it's because you're such bad boys, know it's going to happen to you too, only worse, because I'll have….ngh….I'll have already come once, so it's going to…hah…last and LAST. Fuck. Are you close, pets?**

Ah…Ah…yes, need to come, Asami! I can't….I can't….OH!

_Y…yesss sensei. Please, please now, oh now._

**C…Come, damn you. Come now. HAH. AH. Ungh. SSSssssshhh…it. ….**

…**.**

…**..**

**Ohh, that's nice. My good boys. You sound so pretty when you come for me. I think I may have cracked my phone cover, somebody's ass is paying for that.**

Hnguh.

_Huurrr._

**Fufufufu. Feilong, Bishounen? Are you with me, pet?**

_Yuh. Yes, sensei._

**Do you still own the safehouse in Hong Kong that no one else knows about?**

_Yes sensei. _

**Prepare it. Lose your security detail tomorrow. Akihito, pack a bag. I've suddenly remembered that I have urgent business in Hong Kong. I'll pick you up in eight hours. If you forget to pack the document case from the closet I shall be forced to administer the described punishment with my belt instead**

Wait. You were just kidding about all that, right? Asami? That was just for the phone sex, right? You wouldn't….not REALLY.

**Do I sound like I'm joking?**

Fuck!

_Fuck!_


End file.
